Something More
by hypegurl
Summary: Pezberry. A story about finding yourself. Some cuteness. Some crazy. Some laughs. AU...give it a try
1. Chapter 1

Santana knew this moment would come. Since that day a little over six months ago when her mom said they should be prepared. _Prepared. _Never before had she heard Maria Lopez sound so defeated. Like she had lost all hope. It broke Santana's heart. It took her two months before she could look at her mom without being angry. Without feeling like she was getting left behind. Two months before she was able to see how much pain her mom was in. Once she saw the pain she made a promise to herself that she would be a better daughter and do her best to make these last month's count. She would be everything her mom needed her to be, no matter how much it hurt.

But she didn't know how much it would break her when the day came. The day when she would have these last moments with her mom.

"Santana?" Her moms tired voice whispered in the quiet room.

"I'm…here." Santana tried to keep the tears out of her voice. She wanted to be strong for her mom but it was hard. So hard not to break down right now.

"Come here baby." Santana rushed to her mother's side and grabbed the hand closest to her. The once strong hands that use to hold hers as they crossed busy streets was now light and pale. Slowly losing life.

This can't be it.

"Mom." It was a plea. She couldn't let go.

"It's going to be okay."

"You…"A sob escaped her mouth. "How? I…"

"You are so strong Santana Lopez. And smart. Too Smart." Her mom attempt to laugh but ended with coughs. "I'm so proud of you." Santana watched as her mom cried silent tears.

"I love you mom." Santana threw half her body onto the hospital bed, clinging to her mother's pale, weak body.

"I love you. I love you." Her mom repeated and used all the strength she had left to hold onto her daughter. And when those words stopped coming she knew it was over. Cancer had taken her mom.

"Santana." A big hand rested on her shoulder. She heard her father's voice but she couldn't bring herself to let go. She was only nineteen and very much still needed her mother.

"Santana…come on." She pulled back to look at her mother. Ignoring her father all together. She loved her dad but…her she had always been closer to her mom.

She looked at her mother's face… her closed eyes. More tears came. It felt like her whole world was crumbling around her.

"Don't." She pushed her dads grabby hands away from her as a nurse came into the room. She watched as she made her way around the room shutting off the machines. And then it came. She looked at Santana with that sad pity look. That look you give to kids with dead parents. A dead parent. She couldn't take it anymore and rushed out of the room.

It was even worse when she got into the hall and saw her closes friends, that she had barley spoke to in the last month, waiting outside the hospital room.

Mike was the first one to see her and stood up but didn't move to comfort her. Probably didn't know how. Rachel, Puck and Tina and Quinn all turned to stare at her when they saw Mike move.

"San…"Pucks voice broke through first.

"I…"She shook her head. "Can you take me home?" She directed to Quinn. All Quinn could do was nod and follow after Santana.

Santana and Quinn had been best friends since they were seven. They lived on the same block, so they attended all the same school and knew all the same people. When they were ten Mike moved to the neighborhood and became their protective older brother. The three of them was like a little family. They had sleepovers until they got to that age where Mike was getting to old to stay with the girls. But they still spent their days together. Even the tough halls of high school couldn't break those three best friends apart.

Later on in either grade Puck, Tina and Rachel would come along and integrate into their tight little family. Puck and Quinn dated on and off until they graduated high school and decided they should just stay friends. Tina and Santana met in detention and started to hangout. So then she introduced her to everyone else. Rachel moved to town eighth grade year and kind of wiggled her way into their lives with her loud mouth and need for attention. She actually turned out to be a good friend once they decided to give her a chance.

Out of her five friends in the hall she chose Quinn to drive her home because she knew Quinn understood her need for silence and privacy. Quinn knew that all Santana wanted to do was go home, climb into bed and cry. Quinn was around when her mom first battled with Cancer. She was there when her mom won the fight. And she's here now when her mom waved her white flag.

Quinn pulled up to her friend's childhood home and looked over at the broken girl next to her.

"Thank You." Santana said quietly opening the passenger door. She puts one foot outside of the car before saying, "Tell everyone thanks for coming but I want to be left alone until tomorrow. Please."

"Yea…okay." Quinn really wanted to hug Santana but she's experienced a hurt and sad Santana before and knew that she wouldn't welcome the hug.

Once in the house Santana went up to her childhood room. Most of her stuff was in the dorm room she shared with Quinn. But the room was still filled with old poster she hung during high school and old teddy bears lined up around her bed. The bed she now laid down on to cry herself.

If you asked her what she remembered during the week of her mother's deaf. She would tell you about how her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as they lowered her mom into the grave. The hugs she received and the words that was being talked at her but she couldn't register.

Her mom had been in the ground for two days but it still felt like it just happened.

"Hey San?" Mikes voice breaks through her thoughts. She looks at him sitting across from her at her childhood kitchen table.

"Yeah?" She's only been able to communicate with a look or short answers.

"Um…we have to drive back to school tonight but Puck says he can afford to miss a couple of more classes if you would like him to stick around a little longer." Mike informs her.

Santana almost forgot her friends were still in school. She decided to sit the fall quarter out once her mom informed her that she was sick again.

"Puck can afford that, huh?" It's the first smile she's attempted in days. And Mike well take it no matter how weak it is.

"Yeah…that's what he said." Mike smiles back at her. When she doesn't look away he takes it as a good sign that he won't send her into tears if he places his hand on top of the one she has resting on the table.

They sit in silence until they hear her dad greeting people at the front door. Quinn, Tina, Rachel and Puck file into the kitchen followed by her dad.

"Can I get you guys something to eat…drink?" They all give Mr. Lopez a smile but decline. If they want to get back to school in enough time to rest and be ready for classes in the morning they need to leave in the next ten minutes.

"Puck?" Santana gets the boys attention. "You are not using me as an excuse to ditch anymore classes." She stands up and pulls the muscle boy into a hug before moving onto Tina and squeezing her tight.

"Quinn, there's a bag in my room. Could you take it back with you, please?" Quinn nods and pulls Santana into her arms.

"Of course." Quinn whisper that she loves Santana into her ear before stepping back and leaving the room to go get the bag as requested.

Next Santana hugs Mike and watches as he follows her dad, Tina and Puck out of the kitchen. Her dad needed help moving a table they used to host all the food people brought over. Tina tagged behind them to act as supervisor.

So now she's sharing the kitchen space with just Rachel.

"Come here," Rachel opens her arms. Santana doesn't hesitate to walk into them. She rests her chin on the head tucked under her. Rachel's small arm squeezes her sides.

"Thanks for coming." She says into Rachel hair.

"Shut up." Santana watches as Rachel steps back and look her over. She knows she looks terrible with her tired eyes and her lazy clothes. A t-shirt and sweatpants has always been her go to comfort clothes.

"Call me when you guys make it home." Santana says completely releasing her hold on Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel says quietly.

"Rachel?" Rachel stops at the kitchen doorway and gives Santana her full attention.

She wants to ask Rachel to stay the night with her and drive back tomorrow.

But she can't.

Just like she can't bring herself to bring up that kiss they shared that weekend she went back to the University last month.

Santana hadn't talked it up because she didn't know how. She has admitted to being attracted to girls. She even slept with a girl named Britney that she met during her first year of college. But that was all it ever was. Just a couple of hook ups and then it was over.

Santana has known Rachel since eighth grade and never thought of her as nothing more than a friend. A straight friend. I straight friend that didn't hook up with girls. But apparently somewhere along the way that had change because lately she's been thinking about Rachel's lips and the softness of her hair. And Rachel's been giving her this look and…and she just can't deal with those thoughts right now.

So yeah. She wants to ask. But she can't.

"Nevermind."

TBC

Okay guys let me know what you think.

**Review **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or none of that good stuff. Just had an idea and went with it.**

**Thanks guys for reading, subscribing and reviewing.**

Santana doesn't think she's ever spent so much time with her dad. Throughout her childhood her father was always at work. Just because he worked a lot didn't make him a bad guy or a bad father. He had his moments where he would take her and her mother out on the town or just stay at home and be with them. He might not be the ideal father. But he is her father. And he had lost his wife.

So she spends the next couple of weeks crying with him while sorting through her mother's belongings. They would share sad smiles when they came across something that would trigger a memory.

On Tuesday she gave her dad a long hug before getting in her car to go back to school. She might not be attending any classes right now but her stuff is there. She needs to register for next school quarter and find a job somewhere on campus or close to it. Her dad didn't say it but Santana knows that her mother medical expenses are going to set her father back a bit. He can still afford her tuition but he won't be able to just give her money to blow anymore. If she wants spring break trips with her friends and shopping trips then she needs to make getting a job a priority. Her father can only give her money for school and food. He can only provide what she _needs_. She has to work for what she _wants_.

Once on campus she proceeds to spend the next three days held up in her room. Ignoring the phone calls and telling anyone who shows up at her door to go away. Quinn doesn't even have people over or try to bother her. They have always been good at knowing what the other one needs.

When she was at home Quinn and Mike were the only ones she'd talked to. Rachel, Tina and Puck gave up trying to reach her once they found out that she was only returning calls from Quinn and Mike. She knew that her best friends would explain to Rachel, Tina and Puck that she wasn't trying to push them away but she could only handle so much. Quinn and Mike had always been there. Maria Lopez was like their mother too. While they can't truly feel her lose, they are pretty close to understanding it.

So being the good friend that she is, Quinn is now helping her fill out applications online for some of the stores on and close to the University campus. They are sitting next to each other at their shared desk in their dorm room.

"So…Puck wants to have movie night tonight. We haven't done that in awhile," Quinn starts.

Santana looks over at her friend. Quinn is biting her lower lip. A clear sign she has something she wants to say.

"Just spit it out, Q."

"We should go. You've been spending a lot of time alone and I think spending time with friends will help…" Quinn is startled when Santana slams the laptop case down.

"Nothing will help." She glares at Quinn while standing up from her chair at the desk.

"San…you know that's not what I mean." Santana sighs. She knows that Quinn doesn't think spending time with friends will make her forget that her mom is gone.

"I know." She walks, and flops down onto her bed. "I don't think it's going to get easier."

"It will in time." Quinn comes and lies down besides Santana. "I've…I've never lost a parent." Quinn rolls her eyes at herself. Of course Santana knows that. "But I have lost close people to me. My grandparents for example," Santana remembers them being twelve and Quinn missing school because her grandparents had been in a car accident. "It's hard. And you think that they'll never be a day that you don't cry." Quinn says with a dazed look on her face. Quinn stays quiet for a moment. Santana knows she's thinking about her grandparents. "But it does get easier. I'm telling you this because I love you San. You're like my sister and if you start going crazy then I don't know what I will do. I understand that you need time and space. But please don't leave me."

Santana doesn't even remember when the tears started. But she now has a flushed face and wet cheeks.

"Okay…I'll go."

"Great."

"But I refuse to watch The Hangover one more time." Quinn laughs and sends Puck a text letting him know that they are on for tonight.

#%^%&$^#

After spending five minutes arguing about what genre of movies to watch, they settled on one comedy and one action flick. Half the time everyone is either sleep or on their way to sleep somewhere in the middle of the second film.

They started Friday movie nights their freshman year of college. It's their way of staying close and spending time together. Their schedules can get crazy during the school year. Everyone has different classes and everyone but Santana and Tina has a job. Puck and Rachel got an apartment off campus after the first quarter of school. And it quickly became the place to throw parties and host movie night at.

"Be my cuddle buddy?" Mike takes the spot next to Santana with a pout on his face. Santana roll her eyes but still leans into his side. They are sitting on the couch watching Puck and Tina argue about which movie they are going to watch first; the romantic comedy or the loud action movie.

"Guys, seriously flip a fucking coin and shut up." Rachel says walking into the room with a bowl of pop corn. She ignores the looks everyone is giving her and sits in the lazy boy chair to the right of the couch Mike and Santana are on.

"Okay…um wow." Quinn says eyeing Rachel. Just like everyone else she is shocked because its rear that Rachel curses. While Rachel can be square sometimes, she also has a bad girl side. But cussing is something she limits. And tonight it works for her because Puck pushes the comedy DVD into Tina's hand and take the empty spot on the floor next to the leg Santana has hanging off the couch.

Tina quickly put the movie in and takes the spot on the other side of Mike on the couch. Quinn has stretched out as much as she can on the loveseat.

Three hours later when Puck has started snoring, Tina gets up and turns the TV off.

"Are you guys staying?" Rachel asks getting up and stretching.

"Mike has to be at work in the morning so we're just going to go back to his place." Tina replies while getting up to go to the bathroom. Santana look to Quinn to see what she wants to do.

"I think we'll crash here." After Tina comes back from the bathroom and she and Mike go around the room hugging everyone goodnight. "Texted me when you guys make it back to the dorms." Quinn encourages.

Santana moves to stretch out on the couch. She knows that Quinn will mostly likely be sharing the bed with Puck. They might not be together but they do know how to share space without reading into anything. That's the kind of friendship they all have with each other.

"You okay out here?" Quinn directs the question towards Santana.

"Go away, Quinn." Santana says rolling her eyes. A wet kiss lands on her cheek and Puck stands up straight and grins at her.

"Goodnight ladies." He calls over his shoulder, following Quinn down the hall, into his bedroom.

Now once again she's left in a room with Rachel.

"You feeling better?" Rachel raises an eyebrow at the question. "You seemed a little upset when you came in. Anything you want to talk about."

"I'm fine." Rachel takes her time getting up from the chair she's been lounging on.

Santana can't stop her eyes from roaming over the little figure that makes up Rachel. Rachel has on a little top that rises when she stretches. She licks her lips when she gets a glimpse at the toned stomach the shirt is hiding.

"Perv." Rachel giggles when she catches Santana eyeing her stomach.

"Whatever." Santana mutters with a blush.

"You know," She watches as Rachel move closer to the hallway. "We've shared a bed before…" She knows this is not Rachel inviting her into the room for sex. Knowing Rachel she just wants somewhere more private for them to talk. Talk about the kiss they shared and the looks they are currently giving each other. But she's not ready to talk. She would prefer sex but this is Rachel. Rachel will want to talk.

"I'm comfortable here." Santana bits her lip to keep from apologizing when she sees the wounded look on Rachel's face. Santana feels bad because she's barely spoken to Rachel in the last month and a half and now that they have time she's clearly avoiding her.

"Fine." And when Rachel throws her the only cover that was in the room and walks out, she knows that she's just made things that more complicated between them.

She doesn't know how much time has passed since she's been left alone in the living room with her thoughts. She's wrapped the cover that smells like Rachel tightly around her body. All her thoughts keep going back to her mom. She's thinking about how her mom was so excited when she told her about their movie nights. Maria Lopez always said that Santana did well with picking her friends. She told Santana to never let that group of friends go. _They are the true friends that only come once in a lifetime_. Maria adored Quinn and Mike. And thought Tina, Mike and Rachel complimented the three best friends perfectly. She smiles thinking about how right her mom is.

"I miss you so much mom." She says into the empty room.

After sitting in silence filled with nothing but thoughts of her mom, Santana decides she's done with crying for the night and gets up to head to Rachel's room. She needs a distraction.

First thing she sees when she pushes the door open is Rachel's bed with her little body curled up on one side of the bed. Like she was waiting for someone to join her. Waiting on Santana to join her.

Quietly she tip toes onto the empty side of the bed. When her knee makes contact with the bed Rachel groans and rolls over.

"What are you doing?" Rachel looks at her with half opened eyes.

"What does it look like?" Now that Rachel's aware that she's here, Santana just flops onto the bed. "Gosh…I still don't understand why you have so many pillows on your bed." She grabs one pillow for herself and tosses the other four to the end of Rachel's queen sized bed.

"It's three in the morning." Rachel notes. "Have you been up this whole time?" Rachel turns around in the bed so she's on her side facing Santana.

"Maybe." Santana says watching as Rachel struggles to keep her eyes open. "Go back to sleep." When Rachel eyes close again and stay closed for longer than a couple of seconds she allows her hand to reach out and run her finger over Rachel lips. "You still awake?"

"Yeah," Rachel eyes flutter open.

"Okay." And then before she can stop herself, she's pressing her lips against Rachel's.

At first they just stay with their lips pressed together. Santana notes that Rachel's lips are softer then she remembers. Then she feels Rachel starting to move her lips against hers. The kiss deepens. Rachel hand is clutching onto the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Santana takes it as a sign that it's okay to let her hands roam. Her hands grab onto Rachel's sides. She pushes on Rachel's shoulder to get her to roll over onto her back. She wants…no she needs to be in a better position to touch Rachel like she really wants to.

Within seconds Santana has Rachel's legs pushed apart, her own body between the little brunette's legs.

"You taste good." She breathes out into Rachel's neck. Rachel just moans when Santana bits down on a spot on her neck. Santana can't stop herself from getting worked up. She doesn't know what's going on with them, but she does know she wants Rachel. Does she want more than just sex? She doesn't know, but right now she wants Rachel's body. So with that thought in mind she lets her hand that's been rubbing the little bit of skin right below Rachel's belly button move up.

"Hey," She pauses when Rachel breaks the heated kiss they were just sharing.

"What?" Santana moves her mouth back to Rachel's neck, getting a moan out of the girl under her.

"Santana." Rachel pushes against her shoulder when Santana finger tips graze her bra. "That's enough for tonight."

She lets a frustrated sigh escape her lips before she can stop it. She feels Rachel tense under her. She quickly removes her hand from under the shirt and roll off of Rachel.

"I'm sorry I got carried away." She whispers. "I can go back into the living room if you want." She forces herself to look at Rachel.

Rachel just stares at her for minutes before moving closer. Her front pressed into Santana's side.

"If…if you feel like you can't handle just being here with me, than fine," Rachel walk her fingers up Santana's arm. "…go back into the living room. But if you can handle it, I would like you to stay."

Their eyes lock.

She's confused. She doesn't know what these butterflies in her stomach actually mean. Is she just looking for a distraction? Does she have real feelings for Rachel or is she just turned on?

She doesn't know. Maybe she should leave Rachel alone until she figures it out.

But she doesn't.

She doesn't think she can.

So she chooses to stay.

"Promise not to hog the covers." Santana sighs out.

"I can try."

TBC

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana wakes up with hair tickling her face. It takes her a second to remember where she's at. Rachel. She's at Rachel's apartment, spooning the brunette. She's surprised she doesn't find this awkward. Throughout their friendship, Rachel and Santana never have been this up in each other's space. Santana has cuddled with Quinn countless times. But that was all it was. Cuddling. But with Rachel it's different. All she can think about is how this is something she would like to be doing with Rachel naked. Naked after having some amazing sex. She assumes it would be amazing because she's involved and anything with her involved is amazing. But then last night pops back into her mind. How Rachel stopped her from feeling her up. How Rachel asked her to just be there with her. Its last night that reminds her that being naked with Rachel might not happen for awhile.

Santana places a kiss to Rachel's neck before slowly untangling her arms from the sleeping brunettes. She rolls away from Rachel, sitting up in bed. The clock on the night stand reads 8:37 am. Quinn should be up by now. She looks back over to Rachel who has curled into herself, tightening the covers around her little body. Santana wonders if she should wake her before she leaves. Deciding against it she stands from the bed and quietly leaves the room.

The next couple of days Rachel and Santana spend flirting with each other whenever alone. They haven't kissed even though Santana's been dying to kiss Rachel. She still doesn't know what it all means. She avoids talking about it at all cost. When she even thinks Rachel is going to ask her something pertaining to the kissing and flirting they've been sharing, she quickly finds a way out of it.

But just because you don't talk about it doesn't mean it goes away. Its situations like this that she would rely on the wisdom of her mother. Earlier she almost broke down when she picked up her phone to call her mom but remembered she couldn't. So after a couple of more lingering hugs between her and Rachel, she decides she needs someone to talk to about her feelings.

(*%*^(*^**^

"Can we move lunch up tomorrow? I have to meet with one of my professors at 1pm." Tina asks bouncing next to Santana as they walk to the dining hall to meet the rest of their friends.

"Can't. I have orientation tomorrow." Santana says while holding the door open for Tina.

"Orientation? For what?"

"I have a job now. I start tomorrow." Santana wants to laugh at the way Tina's mouth comically opens and closes.

"Why?" Tina looks upset. "You can't get a job, Santana. "

"I already did."

"Yeah…thanks for leaving me by myself. Now I'm going to be the only one without a job." Tina pauses and thinks about it for a minute. "You're making me look bad, Lopez."

Santana ignores Tina and scans the dining hall, trying to locate their friends. She spots Puck walking across the room with a plate with some pizza in one hand and a pop in the other. She watches as he walks further back into the room and takes a seat next to Mike. Quinn and Rachel are sitting on the other side of the table.

When they get to the table Tina carelessly tosses her purse on the table and sits down next to Mike.

"What's up, babe?" Mike enquires. Santana takes the open spot next to Rachel.

"I have to get a job." She pouts and buries her head in his shoulder. Santana just shakes her head and laugh before recounting hers and Tina's conversation on the way over here to their friends. Puck is the only other person at the table that didn't know she got a job. Mike and Rachel had picked her up from the interview, at which she was told them she had the job. And she told Quinn when she got back to their room. She hadn't seen Puck and Tina until it was time for them to meet here for diner. She's going to be a cashier at the store. Right now it's just for the holiday season, but if she does a good job she might get hired on.

"So you won't be riding home with us for Thanksgiving?" Puck says around his mouth full of pizza. All eyes are on her now. Santana can feel her palms starting to sweat. She hasn't told anyone about her plans to stay in town the whole holiday break. The University classes end in two weeks, before not starting back up until the second week of January. She was hoping to crash at Rachel and Puck's apartment while they went back home.

The six of them usually spend the whole break back in Lima with their families. Puck has a truck so they all ride home with him. Rachel's friend/coworker Stacey usually checks in on their apartment while they are out of town on breaks. But this year she doesn't think she can handle going home. Her holiday breaks usually was spent with her mom Christmas shopping, refusing to let her mom teach her how to cook, going to the movies, and just spending time with each other. Her dad would usually be working at the hospital, spending a couple of days lazing around the house with her. She'll miss her dad but she can't handle being in that house alone, only seeing her father for a couple of hours each day.

So she tells her friends just that. They all offer her to come to their house for break. While she would normally spend time with them over break, she doesn't want to spend her whole break with someone else's family. So she politely declines. And they don't push. They most see how much she needs them not to push her on this.

"Can I stay at your place?" She moves her eyes from Pucks to Rachel's.

"Of course, dude." Puck doesn't hesitate to agree to that plan. Rachel just nods at her.

An hour later after dinner with their friends, Quinn and Santana are back in their room getting ready for tomorrow.

"Hey Q?" Santana sits down at the end of Quinn's bed. She was going to wait until Quinn finished her homework but her thoughts are running wild. Plus it doesn't help that it seems like Quinn is never going to be done with homework.

"Yeah?" Quinn never takes her eyes off the article she's reading for her humanities class.

"Do you remember Brittany?"

Santana has thought about how she wants to bring this conversation up. There was no doubt in her mind she wanted to talk to Quinn about it. Just some concerns on how she should go about it. Quinn had known she was sleeping with Brittany, but they never talked about it. She never got a real idea of what Quinn thought about that. All she knows is Quinn is not homophobic because they both have gay and lesbian friends at the University.

"Yeah," Quinn puts the article down and pick up her notebook. "What about her?"

"You know how I had sex with her a couple of times?" Quinn gives her a look. "Well…more than a couple of times." They both laugh. "Anyway…as my best friend what did you think of the situation?"

"What kind of question is that, Santana?" Quinn laughs, putting down her notebook so she can give Santana her full attention. "Are you asking how I feel about you sleeping with a girl?"

"Um…yeah. I guess."

"I love you, San. I all want is for you to be happy." Quinn shrugs.

"So…it doesn't bother you that I'm attracted to women?" Santana says.

"No."

"Okay." Santana soaks in that information. "Good."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks when she sees the relief on Santana's face.

Santana's debating if she should mention Rachel's name or just play it off as some random girl she's wants to talk about. Would Rachel get pissed if Quinn knows?

"I kissed a girl." Quinn grins.

"Oh… let me guess. And you liked it?"

"Seriously, Q?" Santana smiles and roll her eyes. "We've actually made out the other day. She…"

"I don't get a name?" Quinn cuts her off. Santana bits her lip, thinking on it for a second.

"If I tell you…you can't say anything. She'd kill me." Santana pleads. Quinn has always been good at keeping her secrets but hearing her say that it stays between them will just make her feel better.

"Of course. So…"

"Rachel."

"What?"

"Rachel Berry."

"What about Rachel?"Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"That's who I'm talking about." Quinn just stares blankly at her.

"Seriously?" Santana just roll her eyes and laugh. "Rachel?" Another nod. "Oh wow."

"Anyway…" Santana tells Quinn about the first time they kissed, how they've made out in Rachel's bed, the flirting and how they haven't talked about what it means to each other. How she's confused. "I think Rachel wants to date or some shit."

"And you don't."

"I…I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Okay, just tell her that." Quinn says like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"You know as well as I know that Rachel is not going to want to just fool around. She likes relationships."

"True. Very true." Quinn isn't saying anything to make her feel better. And she thinks Quinn knows that because she actually tries to give her some advice the next time she opens her mouth. "I still think you should talk to her about it. She might surprise you. I mean come on. She's gone this long without telling you to fuck off. Maybe she's just as confused as you."

Santana thinks that she's going to stop giving Rachel the brush off. When they hangout the day after tomorrow she'll make sure they talk.

$%^&*

"What the fuck was that, Q?" Santana glares at her best friend.

Santana and Quinn just got over to Rachel's and Puck's. Rachel invited her over to watch the Lion King. The rest of their friends are out with other friends or at work. Quinn is just dropping her off and picking something up. When they got into the apartment and she said hi to Rachel, Quinn looked at Rachel and her and then smirked. Lucky for Santana Rachel didn't see. So when Rachel leaves the room Santana quickly walks over and sits next to Quinn on the couch.

"I'm sorry. It's just funny." Quinn laughs. "You guys are so different."

"Whatever…just stop with the fucking looks." Quinn nod with a grin still firmly on her face.

"Rachel!" Quinn yells and goes into the kitchen where Rachel is making a sandwich. "Give me my shirt you borrowed last week so I can go. I have to be at work soon."

Rachel rolls her eyes but move to leave the room to go get Quinn's shirt. "Don't touch my refrigerator without washing your hands first Farbray."

Quinn hand pauses over the refrigerator door handle. She groans and goes to the sink to wash her hands.

Five minutes later Santana watches as Quinn walks out the door with a sandwich, a bag of chips, a Capri Sun and her shirt.

It's her and Rachel. Alone. Again.

"I swear she just comes over here just to eat." Rachel laughs and sits on the lazy boy chair.

"She really does." Santana says staring at Rachel. "Why you sit way over there? Come here." She pats her lap. Rachel rolls her eyes, get up puts the DVD in and sits next to Santana on the couch.

Not even ten minutes into the movie Santana finds herself draped over Rachel, with her lips attached to her neck. Santana really did come over to talk about what's happening between them, but Rachel kept looking over and giving her that look. She couldn't help but look at Rachel's lips. She never imagined the girl would be such a good kisser. And she really wants to kiss her again. She told herself that just a little kissing while watching the movie won't hurt. But then kissing turned into touching and…well she's horny.

"Puck should be home soon?" Rachel says in between moans.

"We can go to your room." Santana leans down and captures Rachel's lips again. Nibbling on her lower lip. Rachel just moans and pushes up into her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rachel says pulling out of the kiss.

"What? If you don't want Puck to kno…" Santana lets out a frustrated say when Rachel pushes her shoulder. She rolls her eyes and sits up.

She watches as Rachel fixes her hair and straightens out her shirt. Rachel is not making eye contact. And she knows that it's time for that talk.

"I'm not looking for a relationship?" She wants to slap herself as soon as the words pass her lips. Rachel looks like she's a second away from slapping her too.

"I don't remember asking you for one." Rachel snaps.

"I know…I'm sorry." She says trying to touch Rachel's arm but Rachel moves away. "I don't know why I said that."

"Seriously Santana. Don't pull that bullshit with me." Rachel words are angry but her voice does not rise. "You said it because you meant it."

"Rachel…"She sighs out.

"I think in your state of heat," Santana frowns at that. "You forgot that I'm not some random girl. I've known you for years now. I know how you operate."

"Okay…wow." Santana takes a breath, run her hand through her hair. "I didn't know that being horny was a crime. I'm not a whore. I know who I'm feeling up and what the fuck do you mean by you know how I operate? Please tell me how _I_ operate."

"You don't like to talk about things. Don't think I'm not aware that you've been avoiding being alone long enough for us to talk about what we are doing." Rachel grabs the remote and stops the movie. "You're not a relationship type girl. Every now and then you entertain the idea with someone. But for the most part, you like to get what you want and move on." Rachel gets up and puts the remote on the TV stand.

"And what is it that you think I want from you?" Santana heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest. She never imagined this conversation like this. With Rachel attacking her.

"Well…today is the second time you've tried to have sex with me." She just blinks at Rachel. "I'm not Brittany." Now Santana really feels like she's been slapped.

"First off…I don't even know where to start." She laughs bitterly. She's a little upset. "I guess let me start off by saying I have never compared you to Brittany. Not to anyone." She hates that Rachel doesn't know that she's more. Even if she's not sure what she wants Rachel to be. But then she can't blame the girl for something she has failed to communicate.

"And yeah…I wouldn't be opposed to sleeping with you. But don't think I have not taking in account that you are one of my best friends and this whole fucking situation can get messy. Because let me tell you…" She stands, moving in front of Rachel. "I've had sleepless nights thinking about nothing but us. About you." She wants to roll her eyes at the smile that forms on Rachel's face. "You're right. I was serious when I said I don't want a relationship." She grabs Rachel hand when she tries to walk away. "Rachel…I'm confused. I have a lot of shit going on. I'm still…I'm having a hard time believing my mom's gone. I have all these feelings going on and…"

"I understand San. Really I do."

"You're more to me than some girl I just want to fool around with. I…do you even know what you want from me?"

"No." Rachel answers after a minute. "This whole liking a girl thing is new to me. And it's because you are one of my best friends that I can't just sleep with you and if it doesn't work out, say it was an experiment." Rachel sighs. "I don't want this to mess up our friendship."

"You like me?" Santana says in awe.

"Shut up." Rachel rolls her eyes but smiles none the less."What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Santana pulls Rachel into her. "We both agree that we like each other, right?" Rachel nods. "I'm not ready for a relationship." Santana frown remembering what Rachel said about her not being able to commit. "It's not because I don't want one, it's just that I haven't found the right person to actually make me want one." She pecks Rachel lips. "But I can defiantly see myself with you."

"I'm confused. What are you trying to say?" Rachel locks her hands behind Santana's neck.

"I'm asking for some time to get myself together before we make any big commitments," She reaches over and grabs the remote from the TV stand. "No sex. I got it. But maybe we can still do what we've been doing?" Santana watches as Rachel process what she just said.

"I guess we could do that."

"Great." They share a kiss. "Let's start the movie over."

TBC

**Thanks again for reading, subscribing and reviewing. And remember reviews make me smile.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Her feet have a mind of their own. Before she knows it she's pulling on the library door. The college library is huge. Two stories filled with books, and computers spread through it. Her eyes scan the library before zeroing in on the service desk, still not finding what she was looking for. Are better yet who.

She starts to leave the library when she hears that familiar laugh. And she wonders how someone with such a loud laugh can work in a library. A cute but loud laugh.

She looks back over at the service desk. Her eyes lock onto the laughing brunettes and watch as the laugh dies down but a shy smile stays in place.

Santana watches as Rachel whisper something to the lady standing next to her. They exchange smiles and then Rachel is making her way over to Santana who has taking up a seat at an empty table.

"Hi." Rachel beams down at her. Santana smiles and pats the chair next to hers. Rachel rolls her eyes. "I can't. I'm working."

"Well…I have questions? Help?" Santana tugs on Rachel hand, getting her to sit down.

"How are you?" Rachel asks after a minute of silence passes between them.

"I've been better," Santana sighs. "Okay…back to my question. How mad would you be if I said I couldn't come over tonight?"

"I guess I would understand. Can I ask why though?"

"My Dads coming to visit this afternoon, we're having dinner tonight." She explains. "He just called this morning. He's not too happy with my decision to stay home during break."

"Understandably so, he'll miss you. We all will. I…"

"Please don't." Santana cuts her off. "Bad enough I have to hear that shit from my dad. I don't need it from you too." Rachel just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Have a nice night with you father." Rachel says standing.

Santana watches as Rachel walks over to another student who actually needs help. She doesn't remember when she started watching the way Rachel walks. But she can't help blushing when she finds herself staring at Rachel's ass in the middle of the library.

#^&%*&$

She's surprised at how much she's missed her dad. Not because she doesn't care about him just as much as she cared about her mom. It's just that she's use to not seeing him. Even when she was living at home her dad was always at work. So when she went to college it was like that same thing. She saw him when she saw him. But now with her mom dead his absence seems to hold more weight. Seeing him helps her remember that she hasn't lost him too.

"I'm not going to force you to come home." Her dad says over a piece of chocolate cake. She nods and he continues. "But it would be nice if you could come home for one of the weekends during your break. I can request that time off and we can spend it together." He reaches across the table, taking one of her small hands into one of his big ones. "I know I haven't been the most attentive father, but Santana you're still my little girl."

She realizes now while sitting across from her dad, that by not going home she's being selfish. She might not have to give him all of her time, but some is better than none. Her father lost his wife. She needs to remember that. This is him saying that he doesn't want to lose her too.

"I'll come home the weekend before Christmas and stay until after New Years."

"Good."

%&*^&()%^

"Santana!" Rachel yelps when Santana jumps on her bed, tackling her to the mattress.

Santana finished dinner with her dad earlier than what she planned. After they hugged goodbye, she got into the car deciding it's not too late to stop by Rachel's. Puck had answered the door and went back to watching ESPN2 with Mike and some of his other guy friends.

Now she finds herself once again cuddled up with Rachel in bed.

"Mmmm you smell good." She says moving hair away from Rachel's face. Rachel is on her back, with Santana half lying on her. The covers were kicked to the floor during their play fight, and their legs are tangled.

"Thanks." Rachel pulls Santana head down for a kiss. "Wait…how did you get here? I thought your car was in the shop."

"It is. At least for a couple of more days. I have Quinn's right now." Santana runs her hand down Rachel sides. "What have you been doing since you got off of work?"

"Studying. Tomorrow morning I have one more final and then I'm free until January." Rachel grins.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks after a couple of minutes of silence pass between them. She notices that Santana has this far away look on her face. "How was dinner with your dad?"

"Okay." Rachel gives her this look that says more please. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Yeah…okay." Rachel nods and than their lips are back on each others. But only after a couple of pecks, Rachel pulls away again. "Wait…you do know that you can talk to me…about whatever, right?"

"I know, Rachel." Santana huffs out. "Can we…I came here because I didn't want to go home and think about tonight or whatever. I just…I came here to be with you. So can we just focus on us for a little?"

"Yeah,"

$&*^(&^*%*

Santana has had a sucky day. She has determined that working at a retail store during the holiday season sucks ass. People are rude, inconsiderate, loud bastards. And it didn't help that she was late because Quinn got drunk last night and knocked the alarm clock out of the socket during her drunken stagger to the bed. Something told her to set her alarm on her phone, but she didn't listen. She may not like that job all that much, but she needs it and being late doesn't look that great if she's trying to keep the job passed the holiday season. On top of being late, Tina was late picking her up from work. Santana could have sworn she told the Asian girl that she got off at 4 at least three times. Plus she sent her a text message while on her last break. But Tina was still ten minutes late. Santana cannot wait to until her car is out of the shop.

Now she finds herself over Rachel's and Puck's apartment waiting on Rachel to finish getting dressed so they can go shopping. The group of friends head home tomorrow morning for winter break. The girls decided last night that it would be a good idea to hit the mall with Santana before going home. They usually go shopping over break with each other while back home, but since Santana won't be there until the weekend before Christmas this seemed like a better time.

"What the fuck is she doing in there?" Santana says while glaring at Quinn when she enters the living room with a bag of chips.

"Who knows." Tina says, putting her hands out for the bag of chips. Quinn grabs a hand full out before tossing the bag at Tina who is kicked back in the lazy boy chair.

Santana gets tired of waiting and gets up to get Rachel. She barely makes it down the hall before Rachel emerges with a bright smile from her room.

"About fucking time." She barks out. Rachel smile vanishes.

"Whoa," Rachel puts her hands up. "What's your problem?" Santana ignores the question. Instead she walks back into the living room and heads to the door.

"Let's go." She calls over her shoulder before disappearing out into the hall.

The car ride to the mall is silent. Once in the mall Santana kind of lightens up but still gets an attitude when Quinn changes her mind about a purse she likes and goes back into the store to look for it. She gets irritated because they were about to go but know they have to wait on Quinn now.

"It's only going to take her a minute, San." Rachel says stepping up to where Santana is leaning against the wall outside of the store that Quinn went back into. "Relax." Santana moves away when Rachel reaches out to touch her arm.

"Whatever." She mutters and walks away.

Santana knows she's being a bitch. But she has a lot on her mind and it seems like her friends are doing nothing but contributing to her bad day.

On the ride from the mall Santana gets into an argument with Rachel. Rachel doesn't like the song that is playing and turns the station. Santana barks at her that she was listening to that. And when Rachel ignores her, she then tries to reach between Rachel's and Tina's car seat to turn it back. Rachel slaps her hand away and asks what her problem is. Santana responds with _you_. And she watches as Rachel stares at her for a second before turning around in her seat and not speaking for the rest of the car ride. When they pull up outside Rachel's apartment building, she only say's see you later to Tina and Quinn. She doesn't even look at Santana.

TBC

**REVIEW Please**


	5. Chapter 5

"Again…why do you have more bags than the girls?" Santana leans against the truck and listen to Mike and Puck bicker about how to arrange the truck so everyone things fits and leave room for them to be comfortable on their ride.

"Guys we were pose to be on the road two hours ago." Tina says coming out of Rachel's and Puck's apartment. "Just throw the stuff in so we can go."

"Where's Q and R?" Mike asks slapping Pucks hand away when he attempts to move another bag. Puck claims he couldn't leave his Xbox and games. His stuff is taking up to much space.

"Finishing up cleaning the kitchen, you know how Rachel can be about stuff like that."

And Santana does know. Rachel hates leaving the house with a dirty kitchen.

Santana watches the guys argue a little longer, while Tina snags the passenger seat, getting comfortable. She decides to go inside and see what's keeping Rachel and Quinn. When she walks into the apartment Quinn is sitting in lazy boy chair with a plate on her lap with a half eating BLT.

"You do know they are waiting on you guys to leave, right?" Quinn just shrugs her shoulders.

"They'll call when they are done trying to figure out how to get all of Pucks toys into the truck." Rachel says coming into the room.

"You'd think it wouldn't be a problem since you're not coming with us this year." Quinn points out. Santana and Rachel do the shrugging this time. Santana watches as Rachel picks up her purse and gets ready to leave the apartment.

"Whoa," Santana reaches out and lightly wraps her hand around Rachel's arm. "Can we talk?"

"San…" Rachel says glancing over at Quinn.

"Oh don't mind me Rach. I totally already know you guys are gay for each other." Quinn giggles and shoves more of the sandwich into her mouth. Rachel's eyes snap to Santana's.

"How…"

"Let's go to your room." She cuts Rachel off. Once they get into the room Santana sits on the bed while Rachel paces.

"When did you tell her and why didn't you think to let me know you did?" Rachel asks stopping in front of Santana.

"About a week ago and I needed someone to talk to." Santana sighs and pulls Rachel down to sit next to her. "Hey," Santana says taking one of Rachel's hands into hers.

"Hi," Rachel's says meeting her eyes.

"Yesterday was a bad day. I was really in my head and…it was just a bad day." She raises her hand to Rachel's cheek. "I'm sorry I took it out on you." She hesitantly leans in, they share a slow kiss.

"I'm not going to say its okay," Rachel pulls out of the kiss. "Because it's not." She searches Santana's eyes. "I understand you're going through a tough time. Plus this thing that we're doing…but I'm still your friend. Just talk to me. "

"I will." Santana sighs. "Are we good?" She plays with Rachel's fingers. Rachel kisses her cheek.

"We're a work in progress." Rachel stands, pulling them both up. "Let's just leave it at that." They share a shy smile. "Hey," Rachel says when Santana tries to leave the room. "I know lately you don't like to hear things like this, but…" Rachel throws her arms over Santana shoulders, linking her hands behind her neck. "I'm going to miss you."

"You'll see me soon enough." Is all Santana says, leaning down to kiss Rachel. "Come on, I'm sure even Quinn's ready to go now."

"Not before she cleans her plate."

%&$^%&^*

Santana doesn't remember the last time she was this bored. Her friends have been gone for three days now. All she's managed to do was raid Rachel's and Punk's refrigerator and watch movies. Before it was never this hard to keep her entertained. With five close friends with different personalities, there was always someone to go to for company. But with them gone she has to find away to entertain herself.

"Where's your date?" The girl at the ticket booth asks when she purchases tickets for the 7:40 movie.

"I'm flying solo tonight." Santana response eyeing the girl. She's knows she's seen her somewhere before.

"You're seriously going to the movies by yourself?" Santana shrugs.

"Why not?" I just had dinner by myself at a fancy restaurant full of people. " Santana watches as the girl gives her a once over. While she's getting stared down she takes the time to look at the girls name tag. "Mack? Have we met before?"

"Not formally. We've crossed paths before. I'm a friend of Brittany's." Then it clicks. The few times she had gone out with Brittany, Mack was at the club or the apartment Brittany shared with two other girls. They never really talked because Santana and Brittany were too busy feeling each other up and making out to pay too much attention to anyone else.

"Okay…cool. I guess." Santana says unsure. "I'm Santana." Mack just nods and smile at her. "Okay than…" Santana walks off to get some pop corn before going to her movie.

An hour and forty minutes later she comes out of the theater and Mack calls out her name when she walks pass.

"Sup?" She steps up to the booth after a couple of teens pay for their tickets.

"How was your movie?" Mack asks.

"Wonderful. Thanks for asking."

"Great." Mack bits her lip. "I'm going out tonight and I doubt you have plans since you've been doing everything by yourself today. How about you join me?" Santana is not put off by Mack's forwardness. It's actually refreshing. Since her mom's death, people have been dance around things with her. To concerned with her emotional state to just flat out tell her things.

"I don't know…you seem a little too wild for me." Santana smirks at her.

"Give me your number," Mack slides a piece of receipt paper and pen towards her. "I'll call you later and you can let me know then if you want to see just how wild I can be." Mack has a flirtatious smile dacning across her face.

Santana takes this time to really look Mack over. Mack has shoulder length black hair. She's about the same height has Santana, but with a little less body weight. She can stand to gain a few pounds…but even so she has to say Mack is certainly cute. No…not cute. Sexy. Yeah…Mack is sexy.

Santana writes her name and number down, gives Mack a flirty smile and leaves the theater.

O&^%&&*^&(

"I'm going out again with Mack." Santana says into the phone when Tina asks what her plans are for tonight. She still talks to her friends on a daily basis.

It's been two week since she first started hanging out with Mack. Tonight will be their fourth time going out. They have been hanging out at Mack's apartment when the girl doesn't have to work. The first night going out was all about getting to know each other with some light flirting thrown in. But the second time there was kissing and touching. Santana woke in Mack's bed with her shirt off. She remembers been drunk and horny. Mack was all up for taking it further but at the last minute Rachel popped into her head she couldn't go through with it. She couldn't have sex with Mack. At least not with Rachel consuming her thoughts at the time.

Santana and Rachel have been texting throughout the days Rachel has been gone. She's told Rachel about Mack. She hasn't really gotten into how they make out every now and then. She just told Rachel she's made a new friend. She also told her other friends about her new friend Mack.

"That's cool. Just be self." Tina says. "I worry about you being there by yourself. I can't wait until you come home."

"I'll be okay, T." Santana says while walking up to Mack's door. "I'm being extra careful since I don't have you guys to make sure I don't do anything stupid." She tries to calm her friend's worries.

"Good. I love you, butthead." Tina says affectionately. She tells Tina she loves her too and that she needs to get off the phone. "Hold on. Rachel's right here and she'd like to talk to you real quick."

"Um…okay sure." She sighs because she's just knocked on Mack's door thinking she was hanging up with Tina. Mack is sure to come to the door loud and she really didn't want to be on the phone with Rachel while Mack is around.

"You don't sound that thrilled about talk to me." Santana can hear the pout in Rachel's voice.

"It's not li…" Mack's apartment door swings open.

"Hey Sexy!" Mack yells into the empty hallway. Santana winces. "Get that fine ass in here. I've been waiting on you forever." Mack pulls her by the arm into the apartment. "Damn you look good in that dress. Maybe I can…" Her hand covers Mack's mouth and she shakes her head.

"Can I call you back, Rach?" She squeezes her eyes shut and says into the phone.

"I…who was that?"Rachel ignores her question, asking her own instead.

"Mack."

"Mack?" Rachel repeats. "Your new friend?"

"Yes." She sighs and makes a disgusted face when Mack licks her hand.

"Hurry the hell up. We have to leave soon and I still need to pick up Toni." Mack steps out of her space. She nods and Mack walks off to do…whatever she was doing before Santana showed up.

"Hello? Rachel?" When Rachel says she's still there she continues. "Look…I have to go. I'll text you once I'm situated."

"Sure." Is all she gets out of Rachel before the line goes dead.

"Fuck." She curses, pocketing her phone.

$&*^*&%*&

"Okay…you're killing my mood." Mack flops down into the booth with Santana. Santana hasn't really had anything to drink and only has danced a couple of times since they've been at this gay club Mack has introduced her too.

"Sorry." She says not really meaning it, distracted by reading the text Rachel sent her.

**Berry: Can we not talk about this through text message?**

**Santana: I told you I can't talk on the phone right now.**

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" Santana looks up at that. "Rachel right?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Santana looks down when her phone vibrates again.

**Berry: We won't talk about it until you come home next weekend.**

**Santana: If thats what you want. But we'll talk all week until I get home. Right**

Santana is perfectly fine not talking about whatever it is going on with her and Mack and whatever it is going on with Rachel. It's just too much right now and she can use the week to get her thoughts together.

**Berry: Yes. Have a good night**

Santana sighs at the message. She knows Rachel is a little mad or something because usually when she says good night she sends a smiley face with the message. Every now and then a kiss.

But tonight she gets nothing.

"Oh and let me guess. That's not Rachel, your non-girlfriend; you have been texting all night."

"She's not my girlfriend." Mack just stares at her. "Do you honestly think I would be hanging out with you if I had a girlfriend?"

"Well of course." Mack says seriously. "I'm hot. Maybe you just want to play while your girlfriend is away. It happens." Santana opens her mouth to speak but Mack cuts her off. "But if you say your single. I believe you. So…what is up with you in this Rachel chick? She has to mean something to you to put that depressed look on your face."

"I…she's one of my best friends." Santana decides to tell Mack about her situation with Rachel.

"Don't feel guilty about feeling me up." Mack says once she's explained everything that has happened with Rachel. "Like you said you guys are not together and it's not like you agreed to just fool around with her. I'm hot. You couldn't resist." Mack reasons. "When you go home for Christmas, she'll see your little cute face, get wet, and forget all about what she was pose to be mad about." They both laugh at that.

Too bad Mack doesn't know Rachel like she does.

It's never that easy with that girl.

#%^%$%#

"Thanks again for dropping me off." Santana says looking over at Mack in the driver seat.

"Oh no problem. Couldn't have my favorite make out buddy taking a cab to the Greyhound, could I?" Mack grins. Santana knows right now that she's going to miss the other girl even though they've only known each other for a short amount of time.

"You really should work on getting over yourself." She jokes.

"You like it." Santana doesn't say anything. Because she knows it's true. If she wasn't caught up in her feelings with Rachel she knows her and Mack would have some kind of relationship. Mack's a charmer.

"Okay I have to go." They stare at each other awkwardly before laughter breaks out into the car.

"Get over here." Make pulls Santana's face towards hers and they share a short goodbye kiss. "Don't forget my lips, bitch. Call me when you get to your dads."

"Sure thing."

!#$%$^%&

Santana can't stop her knee from bouncing. It's a nervous habit. She's currently at her house with Mike and Quinn watching some old black and white film Quinn insisted on them watching. She's been home for a day and has seen all her friends but Rachel.

When she first got home it was late so she slept all day and in the morning Quinn and Puck was sitting in her kitchen having breakfast with her dad. When she had some alone time with Quinn, the blonde told her how Rachel called her asking about what she knows about Mack. Quinn couldn't tell her much because Santana never even told Quinn about her make out sessions with Mack.

Tina and Mike came over around noon. They all hangout together, Puck and Tina left around seven. When she texted Rachel asking where she was the girl said she was spending time at her grandparents and would stop by before going home if it wasn't too late.

When the movie ends, Quinn and Rachel decide to go home.

''Damn Rach, where have you been?" Mike asks bumping into Rachel just as him and Quinn steps onto Santana's front porch to leave.

"Family stuff." She shrugs.

"Okay well…I'm cold. Let's go Mike." Quinn says hugging Rachel and throwing another wave back at Santana who is standing in the doorway.

Rachel and Santana just stand in stare at each other.

"Come in." Santana breaks the staring contest. She leads them to her room.

"Sorry I couldn't come see you earlier. I know your dad…" Santana cuts her off by pulling Rachel into her.

"I thought you missed me." She's surprised when Rachel lets her pull her face down into a kiss.

"I did." Rachel breaks the kiss and hugs her. "So…about this Mack girl…"

TBC

Thanks again guys for reading, reviewing and subscribing.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviewing, subscribing and reading. More reviews are more than welcomed. Don't be shy**.

"Hello?" Rachel waves a hand in front of Santana's face to get her attention. "Are we going to talk about this?"

They have been sitting in silence for a couple of minutes now. Santana is resting her back against her headboard and Rachel is sitting at the end of the bed with her feet folded under her.

"I don't know what you want me to say Rachel. Mack is my friend…I guess." Santana says frustrated with the situation.

"You guess?" Rachel frowns. "Really, Santana? Let's just be honest and get everything out in the open. Are you fucking her or what?"

Santana just blinks at Rachel. Rachel cursing means she's upset or just dead serious about this.

"No…I'm not fucking her. Like I said… she's my friend." Rachel rolls her eyes. "And…yes we've kissed. We've made out…a lot." She informs. "She took me to some gay bars and clubs and at one point I actually considered sleeping with her. We came close to going through with it a few times." When she's done Rachel is just staring at her.

"If…" Rachel has a blank look on her face.

Santana tries to ignore the guilty feeling she feels about how she's made Rachel feel, but like Mack said. She never agreed to just be with Rachel in any kind of way. But at the same time she is just using that as an excuse for her actions. She knows she wants Rachel. Who wouldn't?

Rachel is smart, funny, a good listener, and has the ability to be sexy and adorable all at one. Plus they already have a great friendship, which makes everything that much easier with each other. And those looks Rachel give her…sets her body on fire.

"If I didn't overhear her…would you have told me… about her?" Rachel asks quietly. "I mean…told me that you almost slept with another girl."

"Yes." Santana doesn't hesitate. "Mack is…I like her. I think she's a good person. I want to be her friend. I even think you will like her."She leaves out the part where she thinks Mack is hot.

"So…what does that mean? What are you doing with me?"

"I can tell you're mad." Santana ignores the question, grabbing Rachel hand and tugging. "Come here," She keeps pulling on Rachel until the girl is straddling her legs.

"Thank you for being honest." Rachel says, running her fingers through Santana's hair, which is down flowing around her shoulders. "Now let me be honest with you." Santana's not sure she's ready for what Rachel might say. "This is hard for me…"

"Well it's not a walk in the park for me either." Santana cuts her off.

"San…please don't. Let me finish." Santana sighs and Rachel takes that as her go ahead to continue. "I've noticed girls before. But it was more like a physical thing. With you it's like ten times worse. I think you're beautiful and I'm emotionally drawn to you. I like you, okay?"

"You told me that already."

"I know but…" Rachel lets out a frustrated sigh and rests her head against Santana's shoulder.

"Rach…just tell me."

"I don't want you sleeping with other girls. Boys." Rachel says into her shoulder. But Santana can hear her clearly. "Not even kissing." Rachel pulls back to look at her. "Yes…wanting to be with a girl is new to me, but these feelings I have are not. They don't change who I am and how I value myself. I can't be some girl on the side that you explore with. That's not me."

"I tol…" Rachel pecks Santana on the lips to stop her from talking.

"You told me I'm more than that. I remember." Rachel nods. "But how much more can I be if the minute I wasn't around you picked up this Mack girl and started doing the same things with her that you're doing with me."

"Whoa Rachel."

"You said you could see yourself with me Santana." Rachel ignores her and continues. "Yeah I'm not your girlfriend, but correct me if I'm wrong, when you tell someone that you are interested in them you don't go kissing someone else or get even a little naked with someone else." Santana is shocked by the power Rachel is putting into her words. Everything Rachel is saying is true and it makes her feel like shit.

"I'm sorry." She says clutching onto Rachel's sides. Rachel blinks and then that's when she sees the tears in her eyes. "Don't cry."

"Gosh…" Rachel lightly slaps her shoulder. "Do you even care that this whole Mack situation really hurts my feelings?" Rachel keeps herself together. Last thing she wants to do is cry in front of Santana.

"I do. Of course I do." She pulls Rachel closer. "I swear her and I are just friends now. I…I don't even know why…I wasn't trying to hurt you by fooling around with her. Honestly."

"I know."

"It won't happen again, okay?"

"I'm not…I don't want you to say that to me because it's what you think I want to hear." Rachel scoots back on her legs a little. "Say it because you want to. Because you actually feel something for me."

"I didn't have sex with her because of you." Santana decides to be honest. "I knew you would be mad about me kissing someone else but I figured you would forgive more for that. But I knew if I had sex with someone else that my chance with you would be over."

Santana hates how selfish she sounds. Not being ready to admit to her feeling shouldn't have made her into an asshole. But she can't help but thinking that's what she sounds like right now.

"So over." Rachel agrees.

"But I didn't because I want that chance. Plus I just couldn't hurt you like that." She pulls Rachel back to her and into a kiss.

"I don't have to be your girlfriend yet, but just…can we date exclusively? Please?" Rachel says breaking the kiss. "I can't do this if I have to share you."

"Yes."

^&*^^(&0!#

"She was so pissed about me messing around with you," Santana says into the phone. She's just got back from hanging out with Rachel and now she's waiting on her dad to get out of his work clothes so they can spend the evening together. "I agreed to date her." She informs. "Exclusively." She tags on to make herself clear.

"Well damn. I guess you gets no more sexy time with the Mack." Mack giggles into the phone. "What the fuck is dating anyway?" She can hear the laughter in Mack's voice. "Oh and dating each other _exclusively_….you guys mind as well get married."

"Shut up," Santana huffs into the phone.

"No seriously…what's this dating thing you guys are doing?"

"I don't know…I guess it means I can't court other girls. It's like a test run to see if we actually can be a couple without fucking everything up."

"Sounds like otter bullshit to me, but hey…your life not mines."

"Don't be mad cuz your life isn't as exciting." Santana watches as her dad walks into the room. "Well my dad's ready, so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Good luck with sneaking away from your girlfriend long enough for that." Santana rolls her eyes and hangs up.

"Okay baby girl lets hit the streets." Santana roll her eyes at her dad's lameness but still allows him to pull her out of the house.

Three hours later after some shopping and a nice dinner, Santana and her father are sitting around the living room watching some primetime TV.

"I'm really glad you're here, San." Carmelo says when the show goes onto commercial.

Santana looks over and smiles at him. She really didn't know what to expect of this day out with her dad. It's been awhile since they've actual hangout outside of the house or dinner somewhere. Her dad actually didn't have bad taste so he was quiet helpful in helping her make clothing selections and he was great at light conversation.

"This is the first really good day I've had since mom. So thanks dad." She doesn't mean to make him cry but that's the reaction her words get. When she moves to hug him and apologize he just smiles and shake his head saying I'm okay kid.

She thinks this might be his best day as well.

^%*%&%4

Santana spends Christmas with her dad. The Lopez's have always been very charitable, but they couldn't give as much as usually this year because of hospital bills so Carmelo suggest they spend more time volunteering. She knows Rachel loves to volunteer so she got her and Puck to tag along to the homeless shelter with her and her dad. They spend most of the day helping hand out dinners and organizing other activates the shelter provides doing the holidays.

The rest of her week is spent hanging out with her dad until he has to go back to work on New Year's Eve. She brings in the New Year at a little party Puck has with her friends. The day Santana and her friends leave to go back to school she hugs her Dad tight. All she can think is how different it feels to tell this man she'll see him later. They promise to call each other more.

%*&%85

When they get closer to the city they attend school in, they decide to spend the night at Rachel's and Puck's because it's late and they have too much crap to unpack from the truck.

_Suck my cockiness  
>Lick my persuasion<br>Eat my poison  
>And swallow your pride down, down<em>

_Place my wants and needs_  
><em>Over your resistance<em>  
><em>And then you come around<em>  
><em>You come around<em>  
><em>You come around<em>

_I want you to be my sex slave_  
><em>Anything that I desire<em>  
><em>Be one with my….<em>

Santana phone starts ringing while she's standing in the kitchen listening to Rachel bitch her out about leaving a big ass pizza box with only two slices of pizza in the refrigerator.

She rolls her eyes when she hears that ringtone. Santana made the mistake of leaving her phone unattended around Mack and the girl changed her ringtone to Rihanna's _Cockiness _song. Mack had been running that song into the ground before she left.

"I'm sorry, babe. Won't happen again." She pecks Rachel on the lips before touching her phone screen, answering her phone.

"Come out with us tonight? You can even bring your girl." Mack says as soon as Santana says hello.

"It's already like one in the morning." Santana says watching Rachel roll her eyes and leave the kitchen to join her friends in the living room.

"Who the hell cares? We still have like four days before school starts. I'm partying all the way until my first class on Tuesday fucking morning!" Mack is clearly drunk.

"No thanks bud. Maybe tomorrow." Mack doesn't let her hang up until she promises to hanging out tomorrow.

When she walks into the living room Mike is bragging about how it's the third time he has done beat Pucks ass in whatever game they are playing, Tina and Quinn has pulled out the pull out bed from the couch and are passed out, Rachel is reclining back into the lazy boy chair.

"Good night guys." She calls out to the guys, grabbing Rachel's hand. She pulls the shorter girl down the hall to her room.

They take their time and get into something more comfortable to sleep in.

"So that was Mack,"Santana starts from the bed as she watches Rachel brush her hair. "She wants us to hangout with her tomorrow after she gets off of work."

"Us?" Rachel says skeptically.

"I told you she's a cool girl, Rach." Santana sighs. "I already told her that I'm dating you now or whatever. We're just friends now. Hopefully you can be her friend too."

"Don't you think that would be kind of awkward?" Rachel asks, joining Santana on the bed. "Stop. That tickles." Rachel giggles and slap Santana's wondering hands away.

"Nope. You haven't met Mack. She's…" Rachel cuts her off with her lips.

"Let's not talk about Mack right now." Rachel says pulling Santana onto her.

%^^&$%

"Quinn this is Mack." She points to the brunette who has gotten into her backseat.

"Mack…this is my bestie Quinn."

"Sup Quinn." Mack grins. "Where's Rachel?"

"She had plans with our friend Mike today." Santana says. Rachel didn't originally have plans with Mike but she made some after Santana asked her to hangout with Mack. Santana just let it go because she doesn't want Rachel to be uncomfortable. She knows Rachel will come around. The girl never has been one to deny anyone her friendship.

"Cool. So Quinn?" Mack focuses back on Quinn while Santana pulls away from Mack's job. "You gay?" Quinn shakes her head no. "Shame. I thought this was love at first sight, but I see now it's only one sided." Quinn blushes.

"Leave her alone, Mack." Santana laughs.

Santana won't lie and say that she's magically 100% not attracted to Mack anymore. She still finds the girl sexy and she'll admits to letting Mack get away with the lingering touches to her arm and a longer than necessary hug when she went to get her from inside the movie theater. She doesn't even think Mack knows the effect she has on her. The girl is a natural flirt. Mack also knows how to back off. Once Santana said she was dating Rachel, Mack stopped offering to go down on her or be her make out buddy.

Santana knows she wants to be with Rachel.

The problem is she doesn't know how to go about dealing with the different feelings she has for both girls.

TBC

The song in this chapter was Cockiness by Rihanna.

**Review **

**Review **

**Review**

**The more I think people are actually interested in this story the more motivated I get to write more to update faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

After that first night Quinn hung out with Mack, Quinn said she liked the other girl. Not in the '_I would like to date her way'_ but in the she's a cool girl. Maybe we can be friend's way. So when Mack asked Quinn and Santana to go to a back to school party on Saturday, two nights before classes started, Quinn didn't hesitate to say yes. Santana did hesitate because in the three days they had been back in town Rachel hadn't tried to hangout with Mack. Yeah, she had spent at least a couple of hours with Rachel but not as much as either girl really wanted. She knows with school starting back up and both of them working that making time for each other might be a challenge. But somehow she finds herself agreeing to party with her best friend and new friend anyway.

This brings her to where she is now in a crowded room, with loud music, and drunken college kids. She left Quinn's side when the girl started having a conversation with some guy. She decided to find Mack. They are now dancing in the middle of the room with another group of kids. Santana and Mack are pressed up to each other and Mack likes dancing on people like they are a pole. So Santana's not surprised when she feels herself getting worked up. She knows she's only really interested in Rachel but she can't help but to feel the temptation of other girls and their bodies. It helps that Quinn is there because she knows the girl wouldn't let her do anything stupid. Quinn and Rachel are just as much friends as Rachel and Santana. Quinn wouldn't let her do anything to hurt the other girl.

"I'm going to find Q." Santana whispers into Mack's ear before walking back to where she left her friend. Quinn has a new beer in her hand and a grin on her face when she spots Santana.

"Let's dance bitch!" Quinn grabs her hand and pulls her back onto the dance floor. Not ten minute later her and Quinn have found Mack and are dancing with her again. Mack makes sure to grind on Quinn. Quinn just takes Mack's innocent flirting and roll with it.

"You guys ready to...to go." Mack hiccups.

"I'm tired." Quinn answer. "….And drunk."

"Who's driving?"

"Oh damn…we're all drunk." Mack laughs. Santana groans because they didn't talk about who would be the DD tonight. They all decided not to bring their purses because they didn't want to get them stolen. The little cash they had on them was spent on beer runs. So that rules out getting a taxi.

They go sit in Mack's car. Santana tries calling Tina, Mike and Puck but gets no answer. Puck usually turns off his phone before going to bed so she kind of had a feeling he wouldn't answer. But she has no idea why Tina and Mike are not answering. She groans before hitting call on the last person she wanted to bother.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answers.

"Hey…" She talks quietly into the phone.

"San it's…" She hears sheets moving and Rachel groaning. She must have looked at the clock. "…early. What could you possibly need at this hour?"

"A ride." She squeezes her eyes shut and say. "Um…we're kind of all drunk and…yeah. I wouldn't have called if we had another choice. Could you please come pick us up?" Rachel is silent for a minute before asking for the address.

Twenty minutes later they are in Rachel's car on their way to drop Mack at home first.

"Hmmm…so you're Rachel." Mack slurs. "Cute." Santana roll her eyes. "Don't get jealous, Quinn. I still like you better." Mack licks her lips and attempts to blow Quinn a kiss but her hand doesn't make it all the way to her lips. Quinn just laughs.

Santana is less drunk then Quinn so she helps Rachel hold Mack up and walk her to her apartment. They put her to bed with a bucket on the side of her bed, and inform her roommate, Toni, to keep an eye on her.

Rachel takes them back to her place because it's closer. She gets Quinn settled on the couch before going to her bedroom where Santana is in nothing but her panties and top, laying on the covers.

"It's so hot." Santana groans.

"You're drunk." Rachel says attempting to push Santana off the covers. But Santana has a different idea and pulls Rachel onto the bed, and onto her.

They share some kisses before Santana hands start to roam. Rachel moans into her mouth and Santana doesn't waste any time flipping them over so she's now on top.

"What are you doing?" Rachel grips her shirt when Santana attach her lips to Rachel's neck.

"I wish you would have gone with us?" Santana says into her neck. "I missed you. Did you miss me?" She asks trailing kisses back up to Rachel's mouth.

"Of course." The kisses started to get more heated and Santana manages to get one of her hands up Rachel's shirt.

"Babe…I want you so bad." Santana moans into her mouth. Santana palms Rachel's right breast with her hand.

"San…" Rachel pushes her chest up into Santana's hand.

"Please. It'll feel so good."

Santana has the tendency to get horny when drinking. They are trying to take it slow so they haven't had sex yet and it's driving Santana crazy.

"Not tonight." Rachel says getting her thoughts in order. She pulls Santana hand out of her shirt and pushes the girl to the side and off of her.

"Fuck." Santana sighs staring up at ceiling.

"If you have a problem you can go join Quinn in the living room." Rachel says pulling the cover over herself.

"The way she's snoring she mind as well be lying right next to us." Santana jokes and scoots up behind Rachel. "I'm sorry." She kisses Rachel's neck and closes her eyes when Rachel grabs her hands, intertwining their fingers. They both drift off to sleep.

)^(^*$*%&^

Santana decided that she has not been showing Rachel the attention she needs to be. They're dating now so she needs to start acting like it. So when they wake in the morning she tells Rachel that they are going to be spending the whole day together. Rachel had only planned on going to the book store for the books she would need for the coming school quarter, so Rachel easily agreed to her plan.

They have a nice breakfast at Rachel's favorite off campus café, before spending an hour in the crowded bookstore. After getting their books and stopping by the grocery, it's time for lunch. They swing pass Rachel's to drop off the groceries first, than meet Tina and Quinn at a nice little diner that the girls frequent.

"So….Santana?" Tina says getting Santana's attention. Tina and Quinn are sitting on one side of the table and Santana and Rachel the other.

"What's up, T?" Santana asks not taking her eyes off of Quinn, who is stuffing her faces with a burger. Santana finds it interesting the way Quinn can put away food and look like she hasn't gained a pound. Yea it's not fair and she's a little jealous.

"How come I haven't met this Mack character yet?" Tina says looking offended. "Quinn got to meet her. And party with her. I want to party with her." Santana wants to laugh at the pout on Tina's face but she can't. When Rachel's hand that was resting on her thigh under the tables slides away she remembers that this subject isn't a light one.

"Well…you could have met her last night but you didn't answer your phone." Quinn jumps in.

"I told you guys I was busy." Tina blushes and Quinn laughs. They know that Tina was at Mike's. They've been dating for two years now. "Shut up, Quinn. Santana?" She says giving Santana a pointed look. "Is this girl your new toy or what?"

"No." Santana says shaking her head. "She's just a friend." Tina gives her a look. "What?"

"Are you sure… because I remember Brittany. Is Mack the same kind of friend Brittany was?" Tina says. "I mean…that's cool in all. You know." Santana does laugh at the look on Tina's face.

"Why does everyone feel the need to bring up Brittany? She's a nice girl that I had sex with. Let it go." Santana says rolling her eyes. "I'm not involved with Mack that way. But there is someone." She says glancing at Rachel.

She's talked to Rachel about this a couple of days ago when they was trying to figure things out. Before they had thought that they would just keep things between themselves for awhile, but as time goes on its seeming impossible to keep anything from their friends.

"Really, who?" Tina leans forward.

"Rachel." Santana says grabbing Rachel's hand under the table. "And before you ask, yes, Rachel Berry." Tina mouth opens and she points in front of her. "Yes. The on sitting across from you."

"No fucking way!" Tina than looks to a silent Rachel. "Rachel, you're gay?"

"I…um. I don't know." Rachel sighs. "I'm bi." She says more confident.

"Oh my…did you hear this Quinn." Tina squeals. "You already knew about this. She already knew?" She almost yells when Quinn just shrugs.

"Tina…"

"You guys are being such bad friends right now. I'm so pissed." Tina sits back in her seat and pout. She shrugs Quinn hand away when she tries to touch her shoulder.

"Tina…this is new. We didn't tell anyone because we were…we are still trying to figure everything out. That includes if we want to let friends know right now. Quinn only knows because she's San's go to girl. They tell each other everything. You and I both know that." Rachel tries to smooth things over.

"I guess." Tina kicks Santana under the table. "I love you guys."

"Aw…thanks." Quinn grins.

"Are you guys a couple now?" Tina directs the question to Santana and Rachel.

"Dating." They both answer.

"Whatever. " Tina shrugs. "I still want to meet Mack."

$%^*&%(

They spent the rest of lunch recounting how they first started becoming more than just friends. Santana feels better now that another one of her friends know about her and Rachel. Another person who accepts them makes her less anxious about the whole situation. Santana promised that she would bring Tina along the next time she hangs out with Mack. When they leave the diner Santana and Rachel go to Santana's dorm so she can get some clothes, than back to Rachel's. They watch a couple of movies cuddled up on Rachel's bed.

"Do you think we should tell the guys? I mean…Tina looked so hurt that we didn't tell her until today." Rachel says leaning back against Santana as the credits roll on the end of their movie.

"I know." Santana says remembering the look on their friend face. "We'll tell them tonight at dinner."

"Dinner. Right." Rachel moves out of Santana's arms. "We should get started on that."

"We?" Santana raises an eyebrow. "Come here." She pulls Rachel back down onto the bed.

"Yes we." Rachel gives into Santana and kisses her. "Tina will be over to help shortly."

"Whatever. Make out with me for twenty more minutes? Than we can cook all you want." Rachel just rolls her eyes and squeal when Santana grabs her sides.

#%^&%*&^^&$R

"Dinner is pushed back another thirty minutes." Rachel says coming into the living room. Puck just groans.

"What? Why?" Mike says pouting.

"Q called and said she was running late. You know I hate to start without everyone here." Rachel says sitting down next to Puck and Santana on the couch.

Ten minutes later Quinn comes in the door with an apology on her tongue and apple pie in her hand. Since Rachel and Puck don't actually own a dining room table because their apartment isn't big enough for one. They all make a plate and sit around the living room. Because of the different backgrounds in the room they take a minute of silence so everyone can do whatever their ritual is before eating solo.

They chat while eating until Rachel stands from her spot on the couch. Since they usually get to do these dinners at least twice a week they have little things they always do. Like everyone goes around talking about their day, week, school, and work. Announcements are also as made at these meetings.

"So did anyone have anything they wanted to say?" Everyone shakes their head in the negative. "Well I guess we'll go…" Rachel trails off looking at Santana.

"Why are you standing?" Puck asks. "Please sit down and talk." Rachel rolls her eyes but still sits down anyway.

"What Rachel wanted to say is…" She looks at Puck who sitting on the end of the couch, Rachel between them. Then she looks over to Mike who is sitting next to Tina on the loveseat. Quinn is in the lazy boy chair eating away, ignoring the whole conversation. "Rachel and I are dating."

"Seriously?" Mike asks. Rachel nods. "Cool."

"Have you had sex yet?" Santana reaches behind Rachel to punch Puck on the arm.

Rachel tell her to wash her hands again before she starts eating. Santana goes to the bathroom with a grin on her face. All her close friends know now and it's not awkward. Tina is fine with it and the guys are making stupid jokes but other than that they all seem to be okay. She feels good about this.

&)(&&)(*(*

"How the hell do you guys share this box?" Mack asks as she sits on Quinn's bed. "Hey babe." She grins at Quinn.

Mack decided to stop by the girls dorms on her way from work.

"Hi!" Tina says from Santana's bed. "I'm Tina."

"Mack." Mack's smiles at the excited Asian, "Santana told me you wanting to meet me." It's been a week since Santana has saw Mack. School had started back up and everyone has been so busy during the week.

"Yeah…I had to make sure these guys weren't making you up."

"Hmmm understandable." Mack grins. "Once you hear about all my great qualities, I do sound to go to be true."

"Wow…she does have a huge ego." Tina says to Quinn. Everyone laughs.

"Anyway…" Mack says. "Clubbing tonight. You ladies are coming. I demand it. Santana, tell Rachel to come and if she turns down my invite, I'll think she's a terrible person." Santana roll her eyes.

"Woo hoo, party!" Tina yells.

TBC

**That's guys for reading, subscribing, and reviewing. **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean…we can leave if you want." Santana puts a protective arm over Rachel's shoulder as they move through the club.

When Santana told Rachel about going to the club tonight, and how Mack's wanted her to come, she didn't even complain. Rachel agreed right away. Clubs have never been Rachel's thing. Sure since they've known each other Rachel has attended some clubs with them, but clubbing is never something Rachel would suggest they do.

"Santana, I'm fine." Rachel says turning in Santana arms. "Let's dance."

They had initially been walking around the club looking for their friends. Mike, Tina, Puck and Quinn had wondered off as soon as they got into the club. They always have a buddy rule when they go to parties and clubs. You either stay with the group of one other person from the group. No wondering off by yourself or going home with strangers.

"Hey ladies!" Quinn comes up from behind and pushes into Rachel from behind. Puck is right behind her and moves to dance behind Santana. Tina, Mike, Mack and some random girl shows up dancing together next to them five minutes later.

"Rachel!" Mack grins over at Rachel. The girl Mack was dancing with leaves once Mack gets done whispering something into her ear. Mack licks her lips then dance her way in between Rachel and Quinn. Her back is pressed to Quinn's front and she grabs Rachel hips in front of her.

"Hi Mackenzie," Rachel smiles at her. Mack eyes go wide.

"Did she just call me Mackenzie?" She says looking over Rachel's shoulder at Santana. Santana roll her eyes but nod anyway. "Babe please just calls me Mack." Rachel hesitantly nods and continues to let Mack pull her into her.

The rest of the night is full with the group of friends, plus Mack and her roommate Toni dancing and doing shots with each other. Quinn is the DD this time for their friends and Toni's boyfriend came to pick up Toni and Mack.

Santana spends the next day in bed until an hour before she has to be at work. She had a nice hangover going for her that she got to sleep away until work at four. Rachel's not a big drinker so she was able to get up and do whatever she was going to do on her day off.

Santana is in Rachel's room pulling on her a t-shirt she left over a couple of nights ago when Rachel comes back into the room.

"How you feeling?" Rachel sits on the bed. Santana is standing in front the full length mirror messing with her hair.

"I'm good." She smiles. "I wish I didn't have to go to work though. It would be nice to laze around with you all day."

"Santana we both know that you're the only one that does the lazing." Rachel teases while coming up behind Santana, putting her hands around her waist, placing a kiss on the back of her exposed neck.

"Did you have fun last night?" Santana watches for Rachel's reaction in the mirror.

"Yeah. I had a great time." Rachel smiles. "Mack is nice."

"I told you. She's a wild child."Santana says eyeing the clock on the night stand. "Shit, I have to go." She turns around in Rachel's arms in they share a quick kiss. "I'll call you on my break."

%$&*^&^*&^

The last two months Santana has spent learning how to balance work and school, and still being able to squeeze in time to hang out with Rachel and her friends. She spends most of her nights with Rachel. Especially since three weeks ago they started having sex. They still haven't given each other the title of girlfriends. It's stupid because they act like a couple anyway. Rachel might not say it but Santana knows that Rachel sees her as her girlfriend anyway. Rachel doesn't just have sex with people. She has to be fully committed to that person. And she is committed to Santana even though Santana hasn't stated that she feels that same way. Yeah her actions show that she's into Rachel but still. Rachel would rather have Santana tell her that she feels the same way. But Santana is just not ready for that. She doesn't like the idea of being tied to just one person.

That's why when they are out at the clubs, school or even just the dining hall, she ignores the jealous look Rachel gets when other people flirt with her. Like right now they are at a house party and she's dancing with some random girl. Yeah, she let the girl grope her ass a little but she doesn't plan on going home with her or anything. But anyway…Rachel is standing across the room talk to Mack and glancing at Santana every few minutes. Rachel usually is not the jealous type. Mack and Rachel share the same kind of confidence Santana is attracted to. Rachel will cut up lose before she change anything about herself to make another person happy. Santana watches Rachel frown when the girl whispers in her ear. Santana tell the girl she came with someone before walking away.

She doesn't walk over to Rachel though. Santana finds herself going to get another beer and wondering where Quinn is. Last time she checked Mack was her assigned buddy. But Mack is standing with Rachel in the other room, Quinn nowhere in sight.

"Where's, Q?" Santana directs towards Mack when she get back to the girls.

"I don't know…" Mack shrugs.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Santana feels her heart beats speed up. The whole fucking point of their buddy system is so none of them get hurt or go missing. You're suppose to know where your buddy is all the time.

"I mean she told me she would be back and then wondered off with some guy. I assume they are hooking up. Calm down." Mack says.

"Quinn doesn't just hook up." Santana sighs. "How long has she been gone?"

"About ten minutes. I think…"Santana glare at Mack.

A Mack word doesn't make her feel any better. Quinn is like a sister to her. Just the thought of something happening to her is making her panic. She can't lose another person she cares about. Her mom gone is still something she has to fight through every day.

"Oh you think? That's fucking great Mack!" Santana shrugs Rachel hand off her shoulder. "Help me find Quinn." She demands before walking away.

Ten minutes later she finds Quinn in the back yard with some guy pushed against her. Quinn is clearly drunk and not really into the kiss the guy is forcing on her. Santana feel her whole body start to shake with anger.

"Get the fuck away from her, now!" Santana says shoving the guy. He stumbles.

"What's your fucking problem?" She steps towards her once he regains his footing.

"Come on, Quinn." Ignoring the drunken asshole Santana grabs her friend's hand. The guy that was forcing himself on her friend makes a move to grab her but Puck comes out of nowhere and shoves him.

"Don't think about it dude." Santana was too concerned about Quinn to notice all her friends that came to the party had found her.

"Let's go." Santana hear Rachel say before the girl steps next to her, helping Quinn walk around the house to the Pucks truck.

Puck is the DD. He picks Quinn up and put her in the car besides a seething Santana and a quiet Rachel. Mack is in the last row of seats in the truck and Pucks date is in the passenger seat. The car ride is quiet as they make their way to Puck and Rachel's apartment.

Puck carries Quinn to his room and asks the girls if they need anything before leaving with his date.

"I'm going to check on, Quinn." Rachel comes out of the kitchen with a bucket and a glass of water. Santana watches her walk down the hallway before turning her glare onto Mack.

"I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't think anything of it."

"If something would have happened to her, I would have fucking killed you."

"I know." Mack looks like she's going to be sick.

"I don't know how you do shit, but I look out for my friends! That guy could have hurt her!" Santana says advancing on Mack.

"Fuck I know!" Mack screams. "She's my fucking friend too!" Mack doesn't back down from Santana. She knows Santana's just scared. She won't actually hit her.

"You are a lousy friend then. You…"

"Santana." Rachel voice cuts throw the air. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do." Santana doesn't move her eyes away from Mack's.

"Mack…you can take my bed." Rachel says stepping out from between the hallway and the living room.

"Maybe I should just go home."

"Maybe you should!" Santana yells.

"Santana stop yelling at her." Rachel says sternly. "Mack go sleep in my bed." Mack nods and starts to leave the room, avoiding eye contact with Santana.

"How's Quinn?" She asks when she's standing next to Rachel.

"She'll be fine." Rachel squeezes Mack shoulder. "It's okay. Don't worry." She nods her had in Santana's direction.

Rachel starts to get the pullout couch ready once Mack leaves the room. Santana is still standing by the apartment do breathing hard.

"I'll go get you something to sleep in."

Three minutes later when Rachel returns Santana is sitting on the end of the pullout bed in nothing but her bra and panties. Rachel throws her gym shorts and t-shit at her.

Santana silently dresses and gets into the pullout bed. She makes sure to keep some distance between herself and Rachel. She's sorry that she snapped at the girl but she's in no mood to talk right now.

When she wakes up a quarter passed eleven, Rachel is fully clothed sitting at the end of the bed having breakfast. She looks over and Quinn is sitting in the lazy boy chair with sunglasses on and a piece of toast in hand.

She says nothing to both of them as she gets up to use the bathroom. On her way back to the living room she stops by Rachel's room to see the bed made and Mack nowhere to be seen.

"Mack left?" She says once she's back in the living room.

"Good morning to you too." Rachel says. Santana just stare at her. "She left about an hour ago."

"I hope you feel like shit this morning, Fabray." She says looking over at Quinn.

"Sorry, San." Quinn says quietly.

"Don't do that to me again." Quinn nods and that's the end of that conversation. Quinn knows how Santana has been on edge about everything lately. She's afraid to lose anyone else. She's been giving extra long speeches before they all go to parties or clubs. Remind Quinn that it's not safe to walk around campus at night by alone. Santana just wants everyone to be safe.

Santana follows Rachel into the kitchen when she goes to put her plate in the sink.

"You save me some?" She asks standing next to Rachel at the sink.

"Your plates in the microwave." Rachel says and tries to turn in leave but Santana grabs her arm.

"I want apologize for snapping at you last night." Santana starts. "I was just worked up about, Quinn. I'm sorry."

"I know." Rachel says then steps back. Santana leans down to kiss her but Rachel turns her head and the kiss lands on her cheek. "I have to go meet Tina. I'll talk to you later."

Santana watches her go with a confused face. Rachel is usually very affectionate. Always wanting to touch and she's usually wants to talk about stuff like what happened last night. But this morning she just brushes Santana off.

Later when she's freshly showed and had some time to think, she shows up at Mack's door.

"Are you going to go all angry drunk on me?" Mack says only opening her apartment door enough to peek her head out. Santana smiles.

"I'm sorry." She says. "I was just scared. I would have chewed Quinn out too if it had been you instead of her. I love you both."

"Awww...do you need a hug?" Mack says opening the door.

"Shut up." Santana pushes her way into the apartment.

%*^^^*%5854

A week has gone by since they all made up. Everything has gone back to normal for the most part. Except her and Rachel. Something's different. She figures its nothing serious because Rachel would have said something to her about it. Santana doesn't plan on bring it up unless Rachel does first.

"Oh goodness you are amazing..." Santana breathes out as Rachel slides her naked body back up hers.

Right now they are in her dorm room. Quinn is out with Mike and Tina and is staying the night at Tina's so it's the perfect time for them to be completely alone.

"That good, huh?" Rachel says with a grin on her face.

"Always." Santana pulls Rachel in for a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks ten minutes later when Rachel gets out of bed and starts putting her clothes on.

"It's getting late. I'm about to start heading home." Santana's confused. She assumed Rachel would stay with her tonight.

"But Quinn's staying at T's. You can stay." Rachel continues to get dressed.

"Not tonight." Santana lets out a frustrated groan. Rachel's been saying 'not tonight' or 'not right now' for the past week. Every time she tries to do something with the other girl, Rachel ends up blowing her off.

"I thought you took your last final earlier today?" Rachel gives her a confused look. Most of Rachel's excuse revolved around school. Either she had a paper to write or a final to study for. But today was the last day of finals.

"I did."

"Okay…so you have no reason not to stay."

"I think the fact that I just don't want to stay is reason enough." Santana's shocked. Rachel sounds pretty upset. She doesn't remember doing anything in the last ten minutes to be getting this kind of tone from the other girl.

"Okay…what's wrong?" Santana says leaning over the bed to grab her shirt. "What did I do?" She says slipping into the shirt.

"Does it even matter?" Rachel sighs and grabs her purse on her way to the door. "It's not like you care." Rachel walks out. Santana opens the door to follow but then remembers she doesn't have on any clothes.

"Fuck."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"She just up and left?"

"Yeah."

"After sex?"

"Yeah."

"Did she leave any money on the nightstand?" Mack burst out in laughter at her own joke.

"Fuck off." Santana sighs. "You're no help."

Santana called Mack over after going to Rachel's and finding out the girl wasn't there. She's been texting her and calling but Rachel hasn't replied back to her. So after going to Rachel's and finding out she wasn't there she called Mack. Santana usually talks to Quinn about things like this but she doesn't want to make Quinn uncomfortable by putting her in the middle of two friends. But after sitting here and not making any progress with Mack, Quinn might just be a better option.

"Well…excuse me for not knowing how this exclusive dating shit works."

Before she can say anything else the room door opens and Toni walks in. Toni come over with Mack since they was out and about together. Up and until now she was down the hall flirting with some freshman. Santana thinks Toni forgets that she has a boyfriend already.

"Are you going home for break?" Toni asks still standing by the now closed door.

"I hope not. That sounds boring."

"Hush Mack." Toni says.

"I don't know." Santana sighs. "Rachel's going home."

"Rachel's also not talking to you."Mack comments.

"What? Why?" Toni finally moves further into the room. She flops down next to Mack on Quinn's bed.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Mack says.

"She got mad out of nowhere and just…left?"

"Then Santana came home and cried."

"You can go home now." Santana directs towards Mack.

"No can do." Mack stands and puts her shoes on. "You promised me dinner if I came over to listen to you whine about your non-girlfriend problems."

"I didn't say that."

"That's what I heard." Mack opens the door. "Will you be joining us, Toni?"

"Sure."

%&*^&^*&

After dinner, which she refused to pay for, Santana decided to just go home. She really wanted to stop back pass Rachel's but figured if the girl wanted to talk then she would respond to at least one of her many messages.

The next day Santana goes to work and gets off at 4:30. During her lunch break she had texted Rachel and asked if she could come over later but Rachel never texted her back. Getting tired of the silent treatment Santana makes her way over to Rachel's apartment.

"Hey friend!" Tina answers the door when she gets there.

"Sup." Santana walks into the living room and finds Puck playing some video game as usual. Even though she really wants to just go talk to Rachel, Santana spends sometime in the living room talk to Puck and Tina. Trying to see what everyone spring break plans are. No one really has any money so it between staying in their college town or are going back home to visit their families.

"Rachel here?" Santana asks glancing over at the hall. Usually Rachel would come out and greet however was at the door, even if they are not there for her.

"Yeah, she's in her room." Puck says not taking his eyes off of the TV.

Santana makes her way down the hallway. Rachel bedroom door is open. She smiles when she sees the girl on the bed, laying on her stomach typing away on her laptop. Seeing the iPod next to Rachel and the headphones in the girl ears makes her feel better. Rachel wasn't just ignoring her.

Santana trying to decided the best way to approach Rachel when Rachel turns to look at her with big surprised eyes.

"Hey."Santana says quietly from the door.

"Hi." Santana watches Rachel remove her headphones and close the lid on her laptop.

"Is it okay if I come in?" She hasn't moved from the doorway. Rachel rolls her eyes at the question.

"Don't be awkward." Rachel sits up. Santana walks further into the room but doesn't sit down.

"I'm not being awkward. I'm confused." Santana cuts to the point. "I don't know what's going on with us." Santana says look down at the carpet of Rachel's bedroom floor.

"That makes two of us." Silence follows Rachel's comment. "Are you sleeping with someone else?"

"No." Santana head snaps up from floor to meet Rachel's questioning eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

"A direct one."

Santana stomach turns. She doesn't remember ever seeing Rachel so aggressive. She has a feeling that her trip over here to apologize won't end well.

"Look…I came over here to apologize. Not get chewed out." Santana sighs.

"Santana, how can you apologize if you don't even know what you've done?" Silence follows Rachel's question.

"I don't know." Santana finally sits down next to Rachel on the bed. "I don't know why you're so pissed at me. So I'm going to apologize for being clueless." Santana looks over at Rachel. "Whatever I did obviously really got under your skin and I hate fighting with you. Not knowing what I did is making this ten times worse."

Rachel reaches over and takes Santana's hand.

"You are one of the hardest people to read." Rachel starts. "It's like you keep everything locked away. And that really sucks. I never know where I stand with you."

"What do you mean?" Santana doesn't even know why she asked that question. She knows how she operates and Rachel is telling the truth. She's a very closed off individual. Always have been.

"I thought when we agreed to date exclusively that we were working toward something. Towards a relationship." Rachel voice sounds different when she speaks now. Like it's just raw emotion. "But then we will be out somewhere with our friends or by ourselves and I'd try to take your hand and you'd pull away. And I would think to myself," Rachel pauses to look right in Santana's eyes. "It's okay. She's probably not ready to be out. I mean we never talked about it. Then I'd try talking to you and it was like you were giving me the run around."

"I'm trying to figure things out."

"Santana…when was the last time you've looked at a dude in a sexual way…with any interest?" Santana just stares at her. "Right. So we already know you're gay or at least bi. If you want to stick a label on it. Check that off the list." Rachel lets go of Santana's hand. "Seems to me the only thing you're trying to figure out is if you want to be with me."

"Rachel it's not even about that."

"That's bullshit."

"It's not." Santana even thinks her defense sounds weak. "I told you…I'm working on things."

"You're working on things." Rachel lets out a frustrated noise and stands from the bed. "Why is everything always about you? It's two of us in this. Do you even think about my feeling…about my _things_."

"Of course."

"So you were thinking about me when you let some girl touch all over you?" Santana looks confused so Rachel continues. "That last house party we went to. The one where you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"We were just dancing. Gosh." Santana closes her eyes. She really doesn't want to be having this conversation.

"I'm not the jealous type. I like knowing that the person I'm with is with _me_." When she opens her eyes Rachel is standing right in front of her. "I shouldn't have to be told that. I should feel that."

"Okay?"

"See that…okay? What is that pose to mean?" Rachel points at her. "I can't do this with you."

"What?"

"Maybe…" Rachel bits her lower lip. "Maybe we need some space. I need some space."

"From me?" Santana stands.

"We've been dating for months now and nothings change. We mind as well be friends with benefits, because you flirt with other people and I don't know what else…"

"Seriously Rachel…"

"I told you I couldn't share you." They stare at each other for a minute.

They are not even together and she feels like she's being dumped.

In a way she is.

Santana might not admit it out loud but Rachel's her girlfriend.

"Rachel…" Santana reaches out when Rachel turns to leave the room.

"This really sucks." Rachel says when Santana gets a hold to her and pulls her into a hug.

"I don't want space." Santana says into Rachel's hair.

"San…" Rachel tries to get out of Santana's arms.

"Baby…don't." Santana knows she's playing dirty by bringing the pet names out. Rachel melts when Santana calls her baby. She started calling her that a few weeks ago. "Just…fuck Rachel. Look at this shit…" Santana digs her phone out of her pocket. She touches the screen and a picture of her and Rachel pop up. "I'm…you're my girl. There. I said it."

Rachel's quietly staring at the picture on Santana's phone.

"I didn't want to bring this conversation up because I didn't want you to say that." Rachel looks up to Santana as she talks. "I didn't want you to feel pressured."

"Maybe I need a little pressure."

"Can we not agree to anything until I get back from my trip to visit my dad's?" Santana sighs.

"Now you want to wait? You the one who got all pissy about me not calling you my girlfriend, but soon as I say it you wanna slow shit down." Santana steps back from her. "Fucking great."

"It's not the label. It's the feelings. I want you to be sure about this Santana."

"Yeah…whatever." She takes her phone back. "Call you later." Santana kisses Rachel cheek as she steps around her towards the door.

"You're not coming to dinner?"

"No…I um…I think me and Q are going to do take out."

"Quinn didn't say…" Rachel thinks about it for a second. "Oh." Santana watches as the emotions play across Rachel's face as the girl realize the reason they are not coming to dinner. She knows Santana needs to talk to Quinn about what just happened between them.

"I'll call you later."

!#^U&I^&&

Santana calls Quinn on her way home and tell her that she's picking up some Chinese food. When she gets to their dorm room Quinn is standing by the desk. There are a couple of drug store bags on the desk.

"What are you doing? Did you get some Soda and water while you were out? Oh and my Vanilla Wafers?"

"Wafers? You didn't say anything about Vanilla Wafers."

"I know but a good friend would have been thoughtful and brought me some anyway."

"Oh a good friend like you?" Quinn teases.

"The best friend." Santana flops down on her bed.

"Well best friend I need you to come to the bathroom with me while I pee."

"Excuse me?" Santana sits up.

"I need emotional support."

"For?"

"I'm late." Quinn takes a pregnancy test out of one of the bags that are sitting on the desk.

"I didn't know you were getting laid." Santana says standing to follow Quinn to the bathroom."I see we both have a lot to discuss."

TBC

**Thanks everyone for reading, subscribing and reviewing. A lot of people have subscribed to this story but few people review. What's up with that? Lol do me a solid and drop a line or two :)**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing.**

Chapter 10

"I can't be pregnant…I'm mean my dad will…shit San." Quinn stops her pacing and look at Santana. "My life is over."

Santana is leaning against the sink watching as Quinn pace in front of her. They are waiting on the results of the pregnancy test Quinn took. Quinn has been freaking out. Santana has never seen the girl this on edge. Santana knows Quinn should be. Quinn's parents are really hard on her. Especially her dad.

"Quinn, come here." Santana pulls Quinn into the hug. "We still have three minutes before we can check the stick. So how about you tell me who you slept with?"

"Tyler."Quinn says into Santana's neck.

"Ugh…Quinn." Santana groans.

Tyler is what Puck was to Quinn in high school. Quinn does not do one night stands. She looks for relationships. Tyler and Quinn have been off and on since freshman year of college. Tyler broke up with Quinn at the start of the fall quarter. Quinn was crushed. She was…is really in love with Tyler. Santana spent a lot of nights holding a crying Quinn. Santana has given Quinn many talks about how it's their junior year of college and how Quinn is young, smart and beautiful and she shouldn't spend all her time hung up on some guy. She told Quinn to be strong and to not fall back into the game she's been playing with Tyler.

"I know…but I love him, S." Santana still has Quinn wrapped in her arms.

"It'll be okay. Let's check and see if I'm going to be an aunt." Quinn punches Santana on the shoulder as she steps out of her arms.

"Don't joke about this."Santana roll her eyes and walk over to the stick. "Well…" Quinn says then holds her breath.

"No baby." Santana says and walks back over to her give Quinn a hug.

"I'm hungry." Quinn says after they've been standing in the restroom hugging each other for the past five minutes.

"When are you not hungry?"

"Shut up." Quinn delivers another punch to her arm.

%&*&%*&

"So…how come I didn't know you slept with Ty?" Santana says as they sit on Quinn's bed and eat their reheated Chinese food.

"I don't know..."Quinn says hesiently. "I mean…you've had a lot on your mind and plus I know how you feel about Ty."

"Quinn." Santana sighs. "I always got time for you. You…could have told me. I don't hate the guy. I just think you can do better."

"I know." Quinn says quietly and goes back to eating. "I love Chinese food and all…but why aren't we eating some of Rachel's delicious cooking with everyone else?"

"Rachel... wants space. She told me before I left her place." Santana pushes her carry out box to the side. "I mean…it was more of a dumping…but not."

"Okay…you don't make sense so just tell me what she said." Santana spends the next five minutes filling Quinn in on her conversation with Rachel.

"I know you're not going to want to hear this…" Santana sighs when she hears that come out of Quinn's mouth. "But I see where Rachel is coming from."

"Oh really."

"Yeah…I mean, just like me she wants a relationship. Rachel and I like commitment. You and Tyler…not so much."

"Oh so now I'm Rachel's Tyler?"

"No…yea…no." Quinn says confused. "Okay…kind of. Ty's afraid of the future. Like he can't commit to school or a job. That's why we broke up. Because he doesn't know what he wants to do with his life. And he knew that I would push for that." Quinn pauses to think about what she just said. "You…you just can't bring yourself to commit to a person. You're afraid of letting yourself be happy."

"That's not true." Santana gets defensive.

"Come on, San. Look who you're talking to." Quinn moves to sit right next to Santana. "Everyone knows that Rachel is your girlfriend. You might not call her that. But she is. You guys spent Valentine's Day all over each other." Quinn rubs Santana's back. "You just won' t make it official because you think it gives you an excuses when you get to overwhelmed and do something like flirt with other girls." Santana knows what Quinn is saying is true. "But Santana…it really doesn't excuse you. Rachel doesn't deserve that."

"I don't know how to be in a relationship, Quinn." Santana rest her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Did you not just hear what I said? You and Rachel have been together for like three months now. I'm pretty sure you have some clue."

%*^^(^&(&^

"Rachel!" Santana watches as Quinn storms out of the kitchen and into Rachel and Pucks living room. Santana came over to the apartment to talk to Rachel before she leaves. Quinn wanted to say goodbye for she goes to work and also get something for lunch.

"What?" Rachel walks into the living room with a duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Where are the leftovers?" Quinn says impatiently.

"Quinn…there are no leftovers."Quinn stares at Rachel like she's not speaking English.

"Okay…so where is my plate. I know you saved me a plate."

"No." Rachel shakes her head.

"Wha…seriously?" Rachel takes a step back when Quinn steps forward.

"Santana said you guys were going to get something to eat last night. I just made enough for everyone who attended dinner last night." Quinn just glares at Rachel before stomping back into the kitchen to look for something to make to eat. "Did you not feed her, Santana?"

"Of course. But you know how Quinn is with food." They both laugh at that. "Let me help you." Santana helps Rachel carry her bags to her car.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Santana leans back against Rachel's car. "What time are you guys leaving?"

"Mike wants to hit the road as soon as he gets off. So six I guess." Rachel, Tina and Mike all decided to go visit their families for spring break. Puck wanted to go see his mom but couldn't get the days off of work. Quinn tries not to go home if she doesn't have to and Santana decided to work through spring break.

"Cool." Santana follow Rachel back up to her apartment.

When they get back upstairs Quinn has a grocery store bag filled with what looks like a plate of food and some juice boxes.

"Quinn…I'm going to start making you buy groceries."

"Sure Rach. Bring it in…I should have been at work ten minutes ago." Quinn pulls Rachel into a hug and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later." She says pulling out of the hug and then points to Santana.

"See you later.""Come here." Santana pulls Rachel down onto the couch when Quinn walks out the door. "We have four hours until you have to leave." Santana eyes the clock on the opposite wall.

"Three." Rachel says leaning back into Santana. "I have to go to Tina's so she can put her stuff in the car and then go grab Mike bags."

"Okay…so three hours." Santana starts to kiss Rachel's neck. "That's plenty of time." She grabs Rachel's face and turns it to kiss her on the lips.

Santana's surprised when Rachel doesn't push her away but instead kisses back before grabbing Santana's hand, leading her down the hall to the bedroom.

%*^&*%^&

"What are you doing, baby?" Santana asks when Rachel starts to shift in her arms.

"I need to shower and go get Tina." Rachel says turning around to face Santana.

"Ten more minutes?" Santana pouts. "Please…you're going to be gone for a week. You can give me ten more minutes." She kisses her collarbone.

"Sorry…but I must get up." Rachel tries breaking the hold on her again.

"Okay…just hold on." Santana quickly push Rachel on her back and lye on her.

"What are you doing, Santana…I have to get up."

"I know." Santana leans down and kiss her. "Are we okay?" Santana whispers into her mouth.

"I just spent the last couple of hours having sex with you." She laughs.

"So?"Rachel stops laughing when she hears the seriousness in Santana's voice.

"I want us to be okay." She response honestly.

"I'll miss you while you're gone."

"Good."

#$%^&

Santana spends spring break hanging out with Quinn, Mack and Puck when they all are off of work. They usually stay up all night playing video games or talking. Santana and Rachel text throughout the day. So far it seems like Rachel is really enjoying her break. She lets Santana know that she misses her though. Santana returns the feeling.

The day before Rachel, Tina and Mike or due home Santana and Puck are sitting around the living room when they get a text from Quinn saying meet her outside.

"What is all this?" Puck asks when they get to Quinn's car and see a bunch of bags.

"I went grocery shopping." Quinn starts handing them bags to take into the house. "And you really should clean the kitchen before Rachel gets back."

"True." Puck nods.

"And the bathroom." Santana adds.

"Help me?" Puck smiles at the girls.

"Nope. I did the shopping." Quinn shakes her head. Puck than looks to Santana.

"What?" Santana shakes her head. "I didn't tell you to be a slob while she was gone."

"Santana will help you." Quinn says pushing another bag Santana's way.

"Santana will not." Santana huffs out.

"Just think about it this way, San." Quinn starts. "If Rachel comes home to a dirty apartment she's not going to sleep with you until everything is clean. Do you really want to wait until lazy ass gets around to cleaning?"

Santana hasn't had sex and six long days. She doesn't even have to think about her answer.

"Ugh…I'll do the kitchen."

**TBC**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After work Santana heads straight over to Rachel's and Puck's apartment. Rachel texted her this morning and said she would be home by six. It's now a little past eight.

"…that was deep."

"Oh shit…look Mack. Quinn is crying."

Santana walks into the apartment and is greeted by Quinn, Mack, and Puck sitting around the living room. The title Manu of _Memoirs of a Geisha _is displayed on the big screen TV. She agrees with Quinn. The movie is deep. She watched it for the first time years ago with Rachel and Tina at a sleep over when they were in high school. Rachel made them watch it saying it was a beautiful story that they just had to see.

"Shut up, Puck. It was a good movie." Quinn throws a couch pillow at the boy.

"Yeah…it was cool. That main character girl…I'd smash." Mack says grinning.

"She was fine." Puck agrees. "I'd do her." Santana rolls her eyes at her friend's childish conversation.

"Why do I hangout with you two again?" Quinn asks as she stands from her spot on the couch. "Hey San." She greets when Santana steps further into the apartment.

"Don't worry Quinn. Just give me the word and I'll take you to bed too." Quinn ignores Mack's comments and focus back on Santana.

"They haven't gotten here yet." Quinn says collecting the empty beer bottles that litter the living room table.

"Did they call?" Santana holds the trash bag open for Quinn.

"Nope." Puck says not worried. "And where are your manners? You don't come into someone's home and not speak."

"Hi." Santana shoves the trash bag into Puck's chest, pulling her phone out of her pocket on her way to the hallway, and slapping Mack on the back of the head as she walks past.

When she calls Rachel phone it goes straight to voice mail. Santana is somewhat concerned because Rachel said she would be home over two hours ago and hasn't shown up. Nor has she called. She tries Tina and Mike phone but they go to voice mail as well.

Just when she's about to dial Rachel's number for the third time, she hears a door open and then squealing.

"Jewish princess!" When she gets into the living room Puck has Rachel lifted off her feet in a bear hug.

"Hey Rachel." Mack and Quinn greet Rachel with a less aggressive hug.

"Where's Tina and Mike?" Santana says making her presents known. So far she had been just watching from the hallway entrance.

"I dropped them off at Tina's before coming home." Rachel eyes her. "They were tired."

"What took so long?" Quinn probs.

"We caught a flat." Rachel still hasn't moved her eyes from Santana's. "My phone died hours ago and Mike and Tina didn't charge theirs before we left so they were no help."

Rachel breaks their staring contest when Puck offers to take her bags to her room. Rachel follows behind him silently, grabbing Santana hand as she walks past. Santana allows Rachel to lead her to the bedroom.

Santana silently sits on the end of the bed while Rachel talks to Puck and gives him a bag of stuff his mom sent for him. When he leaves Rachel closes the door and leans back against it.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Santana says watching Rachel bit her lip.

"You know I would have called you if I could." Rachel says taking a couple of steps towards Santana. "I knew you would be worried when you got here and I wasn't here."

"I wasn't worried." Rachel just rolls her eyes. "Come here." Santana pulls on Rachel's jacket.

"How was work?" Rachel asks as she allows Santana to start undressing her.

"Long and stressful." Santana pulls on Rachel's hips, getting the girl to straddle her. "Help me relax."

#$%^&_))(&&)

Santana is jolted out of her sleep when she hears a loud bang.

"Sorry." Rachel's picking up a lotion bottle of the floor by her dresser.

"Why are you up?" Santana pulls the cover back up her body, turning to face Rachel.

"Work." Rachel says as she finishes getting dressed.

"What? You just got back."

"Santana I only went home to visit my family. It wasn't some super vacation that I need to recuperate from." Rachel sits on the end of the bed to put on her shoes.

Santana watches Rachel walk around getting her stuff together for work.

"Can I treat you to lunch?" A smile forms on Rachel's face when Santana asks that question.

"I would love that."

"Okay. Text me and let me know what time you are going to be taking your break."

"Okay." They share a lingering kiss before Rachel heads off to work.

^%&^&*(

Santana doesn't even blink when she gets up hours later and walk into the living room and see Mack and Quinn lying around on the pull out couch. Mack has been a constant present in her life since they met. Santana's glad that Mack fits in with her friends. It would suck if she had to constantly split up her time between them.

"I see you finally got her into bed with you." Santana teases as she walks past to the kitchen. Quinn rolls her eyes at a smirking Mack.

"Hell yeah! Now I just need to get her naked." Mack calls out. Next thing she hear is Mack yelping and Quinn laughter.

Santana just shakes her head and pours herself a bowl of cereal.

)^&(%*$&&^

Santana doesn't know why she's so nervous now. This morning when she woke up she was so sure that she was ready to move things along with Rachel. There is nothing stopping the progress of their relationship but her. And now as she sits across from Rachel, with her knee bouncing and half of a grill cheese sandwich in front of her, she has to remind herself that this is what she wants. Santana reminds herself not to be afraid to let someone in.

"Are you okay?" Rachel gives Santana a concerned look.

"Yeah," Santana looks up from her plate. "How's work going so far today?"

"Well since schools on break it's like extra quiet and I'm getting inventory done pretty quickly." Rachel says with a smile. "What have you been doing since this morning?"

"Sitting around in your living room and watching Mack shamelessly flirt with Quinn." Santana chuckles thinking about the crazy things Mack kept saying to Quinn.

"Do you think she's really into Quinn?"

"No." Santana pushes her plate away from the edge of the table. "She just thinks Quinn is cute and wouldn't mind sleeping with a straight girl. She knows Quinn is not into her and she just finds it fun to mess with her."

"Okay." Rachel looks at her watch that her Dad bought her for Christmas a few years back. "I need to start making my way back to the library."

"I'll walk you."

Santana insist on paying for their meal. She pays and leaves a tip before making her way outside with Rachel by her side. They college is only a couple of blocks over from the café they just got done dinning out of. It only takes them five minutes or so to make it onto campus. Santana thinks it's time that she let Rachel know what's been on her mind. She doesn't think she can wait until later to talk to the girl.

"Baby…wait a second." Santana stops Rachel from opening the double doors that hides the hall that leads to the library that Rachel works in.

"What's up?"Rachel lets Santana pull her by the hand to sit down on a bench outside of the doors.

"I missed you while you were gone." Santana pulls Rachel into her side.

"Yeah…" Rachel sends her a little grin. "You showed me just how much last night. Remember?" Santana just grins back and pecks Rachel on the lips.

"Mmm…I want you to be my girlfriend." Santana says against Rachel lips. "I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." Rachel pulls back, eyes searching out Santana's. Santana wonder what Rachel is looking for.

"Okay." Rachel grins and pulls Santana into a deep kiss. Apparently she liked whatever she saw in Santana's eyes. "…I have to go." Rachel pecks Santana's lips a few more times before standing and rushing off back to work.

Santana just sits on the bench lost in her thoughts. She loves how some things with Rachel can be simple. They didn't need to have a big conversation about their new relationship status is. Maybe because they already argued to death about how they didn't have an official status to begin with.

Santana's phone rings while she's in the middle of thinking about all the naughty things she's going to do to Rachel tonight.

"I have a case of beer with your name on it."Mike voice booms from the other end of the phone.

"Mike…don't you think it's a little too early in the day to be drinking." The line is silent for a minute. "Mike?" Santana asks making sure the call didn't drop.

"Yeah…I was just trying to figure out if you were being serious. Really…who says shit like that?" Santana just laughs.

"I'll be there in fifteen."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy New Year beautiful people! Thanks to everyone who has been reading, subscribing and reviewing this story or just anything I write. Thank you! I hope to hear more from you guys.**

Chapter 12

Santana doesn't remember her reasons for not wanting to be in a relationship. Santana and Rachel having been going strong as an official couple for almost three months. And yeah most people would think three months was nothing. But Santana is not most people. She never had a relationship. She's never had to think about someone else's feelings. Like how it comes across to other people if she flirts with the waitress or dance a little too close to another person at a club. Or even the simple things like listening when Rachel is babbling on about one of her classes or being considerate enough to ask about her day and really wanting to know. She's never experienced these things and it's all a new learning experience for her.

Santana also thinks it helps that Mack has moved into the good friend category. Of course she still think Mack is sexy, but she no longer wants to see her naked. They still joke around and playfully flirt but that's all it is. Mack is a natural flirt and everyone knows, but Mack also respects Rachel and their relationship.

And Rachel.

Santana love that it's Rachel she's taking the journey with. It's like nothing's changed between them but yet it did. Sounds crazy, right? It's like Rachel already knows Santana's past, so she doesn't have to explain all that stuff to her. Rachel knows when Santana is open to talk and when she needs space. Same thing goes for Santana. She knows what makes Rachel tick and what to do to get her to smile. But then it's the new stuff like wanting to take Rachel on dates, buy Rachel random things she know the girl would like, and the jealous feeling she gets when someone stare at her girl for too long. And yeah, they still have little arguments, but they've been having little arguments since they met in eighth grade. Rachel is a strong minded individual. She can be very blunt and she's not afraid to let Santana know just how she feels. Santana doesn't like guessing games, so she doesn't mind at all that Rachel likes to be upfront.

It's one thing that Santana and Rachel are not necessary arguing about but more like creating tension between them whenever the subject is brought up.

Santana's father.

Carmelo Lopez.

Rachel had told her a couple of weeks ago that she had told her dads about their relationship. Rachel had told them about Santana before they was even in a relationship. She told them about how she was basically just sleeping with Santana and it was frustrating to her because she wanted more with Santana.

Santana almost throw up after Rachel's confession. All she could think about is that Rachel told her dads, these man that Santana know, these peoples who house she's slept in countless times and watched movies in the living room with, that she was sleeping with their daughter. Not taking her on dates and making breakfast for but basically just fucking and leaving afterwards. Well maybe the leaving part was false…but she defiantly wasn't committed to the girl at that time.

Rachel's fathers know and now Rachel thinks it's only right that Santana informs her father of their new relationship.

Santana doesn't like that idea at all.

Santana has never had that kind of relationship with her father that Rachel has with hers. Rachel is so comfortable with telling them anything and everything about what's going on in her life. Santana always went to her mom about stuff. And she can't do that now. Santana and Carmelo have been doing great lately but she still doesn't inform him of her every move. She hasn't even told him that in a couple of days that she's moving into an apartment off campus.

So no. She's not telling her dad until she has to. She doesn't feel the need to and that's it. That's what she told Rachel this morning when they woke up in Santana's little bed. Then they had a little heated discussion and haven't really spoken to each other all day.

)*&^%^&%*&

Santana is in the middle of passing Puck a beer when her phone rings. Puck takes the beer and Santana takes out her phone.

"Sup?"

"What did I tell you about answering the phone like that?" Rachel voice booms into her ear.

"What's up?" Santana ignores her question and watches Mack and Puck shoot up people on some video game they are engrossed in.

"The study group will be starting in thirty minutes. Where are you?"

"At Mack's with Puck…and I thought I told you I wasn't coming to that." Santana can practically hear Rachel rolling her eyes.

"I thought you were joking."

"Well I wasn't."

"Don't you have a test tomorrow? Don't you think you should study?" Santana can hear Quinn saying that'll never happen in the background. "Mack should come too. Asks her if she would like to join us." Rachel doesn't invite Puck because he decided to drop out in the middle of the quarter. Rachel still upset about it.

Santana tells Rachel to hold and turns to Mack.

"Hey Mack?" Mack glances at her and then back to the video game. "Rachel wants know if you wanted to join them in a study session."

"Who's them?"

"Rachel, Quinn, Mike and Tina are all going to be at Puck's and Rachel's camped out in silence with text books and notes in their faces."

"I'll attend only if Quinn shows me her right nipple." Santana laughs and tells Rachel what Mack said.

"Quinn said fuck of Mackenzie." Rachel sighs into the phone. "Since you're not coming over, what are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"Probably just drink and hang out with Mack and Puck."

"Don't drink too much. You have school tomorrow."

"Sure." Santana says rolling her eyes. "I'll call you later."

"Goodnight Santana."

^&^(&90

"Sexy!" Santana sneaks up on Rachel when she sees the girl walking across campus.

"Hey!" Rachel smacks the laughing girls shoulder. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry." Santana pulls Rachel towards her and give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I like your skirt. It's sexy." Santana looks down at the red and black short skirt her girlfriend is wearing.

"Thanks." Rachel beams. "How was your final?"

"I think I did well." Santana says confidently. They walk into the dining hall where Quinn is laughing at something Mack had said.

"Are you guys going to come to tonight's study session?" Rachel asks glancing between Santana than Mack.

"Ugh…I'll go if it'll make you feel better." Santana finally gives in."Mack don't have your phone accidentally put on silent because you promised to help us move. Our classes end at 3:40 so I expect to see you at 4:00."

"I don't remember agreeing to help you move." Mack replies. "But I will if Quinn lets me stuff her box." Mack winks at the blonde and does a sexual hand gesture.

"Oh my…you are terrible." Quinn cracks up laughing.

"Its cool, Q." Mack shrugs. "I like a chase."

"That was gross." Rachel speaks up.

"Mack just be there."

*$%^&*&

Santana's having a good day. Rachel hasn't said a thing about telling Santana's father. Her last final went great. Santana has to admit, the study group helped out. And all her friends showed up to help Quinn and her move. So what if Mack complained about why all seven of them needed to be there to help move. She made a joke about how they didn't really have anything but boxes of clothes, school stuff, posters, a TV and a desk. Mack was right. They didn't really have much. They didn't even own the beds that they had been sleeping on for the past three years. They belonged to the University. Santana's glad Mack pointed that out during all her bitching and moaning.

Now Santana's sitting in her empty living room with Rachel and Tina discussing all the stuff Santana and Quinn need to buy tomorrow for their apartment.

"Do you want me to pump up Quinn's air mattress before I leave?" Tina volunteers. Quinn left when Mack and the guys left a few hours ago. Santana thinks she said she was meeting Tyler for dinner or something.

"Naw…that's okay. Quinn already told me she was just going to crash at Rachel's tonight." Santana says standing to give Tina a hug. "Thanks for helping out today, T." She squeezes the Asians girl side before letting go.

"Love you. Call me when you get home." Rachel yells as they watch from the side of the apartment building Tina walk further into the parking lot. They wait until her car pulls out into the street before going back inside.

"San…stop," Rachel giggles hours later while they are making out in Santana's room. "We are not having sex on this air mattress."

"Oh but baby…" Santana places little kisses on the side of Rachel's face. "I'm like really…really horny." She says before taking Rachel's earlobe into her mouth.

"We just had sex in the shower." Rachel moans.

"Yeah. But I want more."

"Santana seriously..." Rachel pushes Santana off of her. "This thing is uncomfortable as it is…we are not having sex on it." Santana takes a minute to calm herself down. Just being in the same room with Rachel works her up.

"Hmmm…okay." She nods in understand. Santana doesn't want to make her girlfriend uncomfortable. "Kitchen counter?"

Rachel rolls her eyes but still allows Santana to take her multiple times on the kitchen counter.

$%^&*(&6

"Quinn…babe…would you _please_ tell Santana that this set is absolutely fucking cute!" Tina gushes over sectional living room set. They are in their second furniture store of the day.

"We are not buying that, Tina."

"I didn't say you had to. I'm just saying it's cute. Right, Q?" They all turn to look at Santana's best friend, who has been scarily quiet since they picked her up from Rachel's house at noon. Santana is really concerned. Quinn has always been kind of quiet but she's more open around close friends. And Santana, Rachel and Tina are defiantly close friends. And Quinn loves to go shopping. Like the girl cannot control herself. She's always trying to buy stuff that she can't afford and she comments on anything and everything she thinks is cute. But today she's just been hanging back and giving her opinion every now and then. Something is wrong. Santana can feel it.

"What's up, Fabray?" Rachel walks over and hugs Quinn side.

"Nothing," Quinn puts her arm around Rachel. "It's real cute," She says eyeing the furniture. "San even thinks it's cute but it cost too much." Quinn says nodding at Santana. Gosh Santana loves how the girl can just read her. The price tag was Santana's main reason for trying to get Tina to walk away from the nice furniture.

"Right. So let's move on." Santana says and Tina rolls her eyes and bounce on to the next thing that catches her eyes. "Are you not feeling well?" Santana walks on the side of Quinn that Rachel is not occupying.

"No."

"Okay. So what's wrong?" Santana steps in front of Quinn.

"I'm fine." Santana gives her a look that says you can't fool me. "Can we talk when we get home?" Quinn asks quietly.

"Only if you plan on cheering up and helping me pick out our new furniture?" Santana says pouting at her best friend.

"Yeah…sad Quinn is no fun." Rachel adds.

"Ugh. Guys." Quinn groans and moves her hands to cover her face.

"Whoa…what's that?" Tina, who has just been standing back watching her friends until now, decides to jumps in. Santana roll her eyes because she's a poor college student and everything in this store cost too much, but she's having a hard time getting Tina to understand that.

"Tina. I'm not buying anything from here. It's to…"

"No." Tina cuts Santana off. "What happened to your wrist, Quinn?"Santana quickly whips her eyes down to Quinn's wrist that the blonde is trying to cover. Santana and Quinn play tug a war with the girl's jacket sleeve until Santana wins and yanks it back up her arm.

"What the fuck, Quinn!"

**TBC **

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Quinn if you don't start talking right now…" Santana barks from the passenger seat of Rachel's car.

After Santana had exposed a nasty bruise on Quinn's wrist, the blonde had stomped out of the store. Quinn knew that Santana had no problems with getting loud and embarrassing the group of friends in public. Santana's done it plenty of times before.

"San…you need to calm down." Rachel says from the driver's seat. Santana sends Rachel a glare and turns back ground to Quinn in the backseat.

"Quinn."

"It's nothing Santana." Quinn finally breaks her silence. "It was an accident. Can we go home now?"Quinn looks at Rachel, so she'll get the hint to start the car. It's pointless because originally Santana drove Rachel's car to the store and she still has the keys in her pocket.

"Quinn…that's not nothing. You have a nasty bruise on your wrist and you've been acting weird all day." Tina joins in, moving closer to the girl in the backseat. "We just want to help."

"I want to go home."

"Quin…"

"Santana…you guys need to back off and give her some time." Rachel cuts Santana off. "Give me my keys so I can take her home." Santana just stares at Rachel's outstretched hand for a minute before digging the keys out of her pocket and handing them over.

The car ride back to Quinn's and Santana's apartment is silent. Tina is in the back seat with Quinn's head resting on her shoulder, and Santana is gazing out of the window trying to calm down.

Santana has a feeling she knows what happened. Tyler. Santana has always thought the boy could be too aggressive some time. Hell Santana is even aggressive. But she uses her words. Even when she's super pissed she never kicks things or feel need to harm someone else. She knows when enough is enough. From the look at Quinn's wrist it seems like Tyler doesn't feel the same.

Santana doesn't even know what's going on between the boy and her best friend. Quinn didn't say that they got back together but Quinn has been spending a lot of her time in her ex boyfriends company.

As soon as they pull up into a parking spot outside their building Quinn jumps out of the car. Tina looks at Santana and they both start to follow Quinn.

"Wait." Rachel reaches out to stop Santana from living the car.

"What?" Santana barks.

"First, lose the attitude and don't raise your voice to me again." Rachel says calmly. "Calm. Down."

"Sorry." Santana relaxes back into her seat.

"Quinn is obvious not okay. We all know that San. But she's not going to tell us anything if you keep being all demanding. She needs you to be her friend. She needs us to be patient and to _listen _when she's ready to speak."

"I know. Okay."

"Okay."

Santana walks into Quinn's room to see the blonde sitting on the floor in her empty bedroom with her head resting on Tina's shoulder. Quinn roll her eyes when she see's Santana has entered her room.

Santana doesn't say anything, which surprises Quinn. She just walks over to the other two girls and sits on the other side of Quinn. Santana grabs Quinn's hand and squeezes and rests her body back against the wall. Rachel disappears out of the door and then returns pulling Santana's blown up air mattress into Quinn's room. The other three girls watch as she gets it into the room and set up right in front of them.

"What? The floor is hard." Rachel says to their questioning faces.

#%$^&*

They have been sitting in Quinn's new bed room for an hour now. Santana might be being quiet right now but she's really on fire with anger. But she defiantly doesn't plan on leaving Quinn's side until she knows what happened to the other girl.

Tina is now lying on the air mattress, half asleep, next to Rachel and Santana is holding Quinn against her body, still on the floor.

"We were about to have sex," Quinn voice starts off so quietly that if Santana wasn't sitting right next to her, she might not have heard. "But I stopped him and told him that he needed to put on protection."

"Tyler, right?" Tina asks. None of the girls know what is going on with Quinn and Tyler. Quinn hasn't brought him around like she usually does when the two is dating, so the girls don't know if she's really talking to Tyler or someone else. Quinn nods and continues.

"I told him that I've been kind of busy with finals and moving this week and missed taking a couple of my birth control pills, so using protection would be the responsible thing to do. He…" Quinn tries to move even closer to Santana. "He just kept on insisting…saying he'd make sure to pull out. I said no. Use protection or we won't be having sex. I said Tyler I don't want another pregnancy scare." Tina and Rachel both sit up in bed when pregnancy scare leaves Quinn's mouth.

Quinn had told Santana that she didn't want to share that information with everyone else. Quinn hadn't even told her other best friend, Mike, about it.

"And…what did he say?" Santana probs. She doesn't want Rachel and Tina to start in on the questions about the pregnancy scare.

"We got into a big argument. I mean…we never really talked about what would have happened if I had been pregnant. When I told him about the scare, we just agreed to be more careful and use protection when and if we slept together again." Quinn shakes her head. "He is such an asshole." She cries. Santana just squeezes Quinn tighter.

"It's okay."

"He was just saying all this…it was total bullshit and he was making it seem like I was trying to get pregnant to trap him or something."

"What the fuck?" Santana can't believe the nerve of this guy.

"I know, right? I'm like Tyler that's stupid…" Quinn starts up again. "I'm arguing with you to put on a condom, so please tell me how the hell I'm trying to trap you? He just got all loud and was saying more bullshit. I didn't want to put up with it so I tried to leave."

"Tried?" Rachel probes this time.

"Tyler…he grabbed my wrist and jerked me back. I fell on the bed." Quinn gets quiet again and wipes at her face. "I jumped up off the bed and he shoved me back down." The more Quinn talks the angrier Santana is becoming. She's a minute away from going to find Tyler and beating his ass.

"Did he…" Tina's voice shakes as she speaks. "Did he force himself on you?"

"No." Quinn shakes her head. "He just refused to let me leave the room. He would roughly grab me whenever I would try to leave. I evenly threaten to tell Puck and Mike that he keeps putting his hands on me. He said fuck you and told me to get out."

"Has he touched you before?" Rachel stands.

"He's never been this forceful…"

"Quinn!" Rachel cuts in. "It doesn't matter. He shouldn't put his hands on you at all."

"And why haven't you told us before?" Santana pulls away from Quinn. "Gosh…what if he would have seriously hurt you. And you keep messing with him? Damn Quinn." Santana's seeing red now.

"Santana…Tyler's…"

"A dumb ass!" Santana barks. "Look what he fucking did to your wrist, Quinn. He's not getting away with this shit." Santana stands real fast. Quinn is quick to get on her feet and follow the fuming girl out of the room.

"Santana…what are you doing?" Santana ignores Quinn and keeps on walking around the apartment, looking at box labels. She knows she has a pocket knife packed in one of these boxes.

"San…It's over. I'm not going around him again. Please calm down." Quinn begs. Rachel walks over to her angry girlfriend and rests her hand on Santana's lower back.

"Santana." She says quietly. "Remember Quinn needs you. Calm down." Instantly Santana relaxes. She's still pissed and is making plans in her head on how she's going to kill Tyler, but she's no longer about to run out the door and hunt the boy down. She'll wait until she can call the guys for back up.

"Come here." Santana opens her arms up for Quinn. Quinn walks over and breaks down into tears in Santana's arms.

#$%^&^

Santana is having a very emotional day today. First she finds out that her best friend has been in an abusive relationship on and off for years now. And now she finds herself standing in just a towel in the middle of her room crying.

Tina went home just before it got dark. Rachel is helping Quinn blow up her air mattress and Santana has just gotten out of the shower. She started to crying after getting out of the shower and walking into her bedroom. She looked at the empty walls and the queen sized air mattress and broke down.

This is her first apartment and her mom is not her to see it. Before everything with Quinn happened, Santana was thinking, as they walked around furniture stores, about how her mom would have loved to help pick out their furniture. Maria Lopez was like Quinn when she shopped. They both wanted to buy everything. That's another reason why Santana's mom and Quinn got along so well. Santana really wish her mom was here to give her decorating tips, but more importantly, give her advice on how to help her best friend.

Santana wipes her face and finishes getting dressed just before Rachel comes into the room. Rachel comes into the room, smiles over at Santana and grabs some stuff for her shower before leaving the room again.

"I stopped by Quinn's room. She's out like a light." Rachel says crawling onto the air mattress with Santana after her shower.

"Mmmm…thanks for staying again tonight." Santana turns over onto her back. "I know you're not fond of sleeping on this thing." She pats the air mattress. Rachel just gives Santana a small smile before dipping her head down for a kiss.

"So what's up?" Rachel pull back to look at Santana. "Why were you crying?" Santana eyes widen. She didn't think Rachel saw she had been crying. "Yeah…I saw your red eyes when I was getting ready for my shower. I was just trying to give you some time to collect yourself, that's why I waited until now to asks about it."

"I'm just having a real rough day." Santana admits. "I don't know what to do about Quinn. I mean…Rachel, she's my best friend. We've livedd together for three years now. How did I not know this guy had hit her before? I should have known."

"Don't." Rachel says sitting up when Santana does. "Don't beat yourself up over this. Quinn is great at hiding…closing herself off when she wants to. Remember I'm her friend too. None of us knew Tyler has violent tendencies."

"I just don't know what to do. Quinn's not going to just stop talking to him." Santana run her hands through her hair. "Tyler is like her real first love and…and Quinn has a history of letting guys and people in general manipulate her."

"We'll figure something out. Maybe we can get her someone to talk to. Like a professional. Or we cou…why are you smiling at me like that?" Rachel asks when she looks over, mid rant, to see Santana smiling at her.

"I'm just glad you're here." Santana puts her arm around Rachel's waist. "If my mom was here…she would say you are good for me." Rachel just smiles and kisses Santana's cheek.

"Let's get some rest so we can hopefully have a better tomorrow."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello awesome people! I hope everyone is having a wonderful day and all is good. Thank you all for reading, subscribing and leaving those lovely reviews that make me smile. I love to hear what you guys have to say. So thank YOU! **

Chapter 14

Santana wasn't having the best week of her young life. First she found out that her best friend has been in an abusive relationship for how long, she doesn't know, that news alone was enough to fuck up her week. Santana and Quinn have done nothing but argue anytime Santana tries to talk about what happened with Tyler. Quinn refuses to talk about it. Telling Santana to let it go and if she feels like talking about it then she'll let Santana know. So to avoid Santana and the questions about Tyler, Quinn has been spending most of her time at Tina's or Rachel's. Santana and Quinn haven't really hung out this past week. So Santana is making it her goal to try in fix her relationship with her best friend when Quinn comes home tomorrow.

And then there's the whole situation with still not having a furnished apartment. An apartment she has yet to tell her father about. Carmelo has been trying to get in touch with her all week. Santana has been cutting their conversation short. Telling her dad that she's busy or just not picking up the phone at all. She knows he doesn't deserve that, but she has a lot on her mind and can't worry about making small talk with her dad.

On top of all that, the way she's been handling things has been creating tension between her and Rachel. Santana finds herself picking fights with Rachel for nothing. Like the argument she has started have been over really ridicules stuff. Like yesterday morning Rachel wore her hoody out to the mail box because it was closer. Santana made a big deal about Rachel just wearing her stuff whenever she felt. Even though at the same time Santana was sitting around in Rachel's leaving room, in Rachel's robe. Or how about last night when Rachel refused to spend the night because the air mattress made her uncomfortable. Santana had told Rachel that she just didn't want to spend time with her, that's why she was going home. Santana ignored the fact that Rachel had also invited her over to spend the night. Rachel just thought she had a more comfortable bed. In the end, Rachel just stopped arguing and went home. Santana spent the night alone.

Now she finds herself sitting in her car waiting on Mike to pick her up from work. Earlier in week she had caught a flat while pulling into a parking spot at her apartment. She didn't have a spare tire at the time and Rachel was over so they just used Rachel's car. But now that she has pissed the other girl off, she thinks calling and asking for a ride to and from work would be unwelcomed. So instead she called Mike to be her driver for the day since the boy wasn't working today.

Santana's mouth opens in surprise when Rachel pulls up alongside the store where she was instructed to wait on her ride at.

"Are you just going to stand there or get in?" Rachel asks through the rolled down passenger window.

"What are you doing here?" She knows it's rude but she doesn't feel like making small talk. She just needs to find out if she needs to call Mike and let him know she no longer needs a ride.

"Mike already knows I'm picking you up." Santana gives Rachel a questioning look. "He was at my apartment this morning when you called and asked for a ride to work."

"Oh." Santana sets back and watches the houses pass as they make their way to her apartment.

"How was work?" Rachel tries to make conversation after five minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry about last night." Santana ignores Rachel's question. She knows Rachel is just trying to make things less awkward between them. Santana really hates that she has the tendency to be an asshole when she's stressed. Rachel doesn't deserve the shit she puts her through.

"You should be." Rachel says while pulling into Santana's parking lot. Santana rolls her eyes and looks through her purse for her apartment key.

"Are you going to come in?" She says with her key in her hand. Santana watches Rachel nod and reach into the back of her car behind Santana's seat.

"For you." Rachel presents her with a single yellow rose and a CD. As Santana takes the items from Rachel she sees the CD case. _For My Beautiful Girl_ is written across the CD cover.

"Rach…baby…you made me a CD?" Santana gasp. "And this rose…" She smiles over at her girlfriend. "Thank you." Santana says leaning over to kiss Rachel.

"I'm such a bitch." Santana says pulling back after they share a few kisses. "And you still did this for me." She shakes her head. Santana really wants to cry. Rachel is too good to her. No one has ever done something like this for her.

"Oh please San…" Rachel chuckles while opening her car door. "You're a bitch most of the time. I just have a lot of patience and for some reason I'm still attracted to you."

When Rachel says that it makes Santana think that Rachel knows that Santana's not perfect and will have those times where she might mess up or pick fights for no reason. But Rachel accepts that about her and the rose and CD is kind of like a symbol showing that.

"Shut up and let's go have hot make up sex." Santana says, meeting Rachel in front of the car.

"Ugh…I don't know. I was serious when I said I was not getting back on that air mattress."

"Shower?"

"Sure."

$%^&*((%$

"She made you a CD?" Mack laughs. "I thought we were in college not high school."

"Shut up." Santana kicks at Mack as she walks passed the bed she's sitting on. "It's cute. She's cute and there is nothing wrong with making a CD for your girlfriend."

"Yeah…okay." Mack rolls her eyes.

Santana is currently sitting on Mack's bed watching the girl finish getting dressed. Mack called her a few hours ago and insisted that Santana went out with her. Mack argued that it would be a good way to get her mind off of all the shit Santana has going on right now. Santana only agreed after Mack pointed out that they haven't gone out for a while nor has Santana hung out with just her for a couple of weeks now.

Now Santana finds herself moving her eyes away from her friend when Mack starts to lift her shirt to take it off. It's not like Santana hasn't seen Mack in just a bra before, but that was before Rachel. And before her relationship with Mack went into a strictly friends status, but she's still human and Mack is hot. So she has to turn away from the temptation.

"I thought you had a flat? How'd you get over here, Rachel?" Mack asks pulling on a cute little top she plans on wearing tonight.

"Yeah….Rachel dropped me off." Santana says while making a memo in her phone to remember to get one of the guys to change her tire tomorrow. Rachel dropped her off after she explained that Mack wanted to take her out to help her relax. Plus it was their way of spending time together. Rachel seemed to understand that and didn't question Santana nor suggest for her and Mack to do something that didn't included dancing with random strangers. Santana thinks Rachel cool attitude towards her partying with Mack is amazing. Rachel is amazing.

"Cool." Mack grabs some heels from her closet and walks passed Santana. "Okay…let's go party bitch!"

^$%*&()

The next afternoon Santana wakes with a headache. Mack had her roommate Toni drop them off at the club last night. Mack had deemed last night Fuck Em night. The whole purpose of their club adventure last night was for Santana to get extremely drunk and Mack to have some drinks but still be able to make sure they got home safe. But just the fact that Mack was planning on drinking at all was more than a reason to get dropped off and then catch a taxi home from the club. They were thinking responsibly.

Santana groans as she gets up from the couch to use the bathroom. When she comes out of the bathroom she heads into the kitchen for some water.

"Fuck." Santana jumps back and closes her eyes when she walks into the kitchen to see a girl sitting on the counter with a cup in her hand. "Um…" The girl is in nothing but a bathrobe and some panties. When Santana walked into the kitchen the robe was half off her shoulder, exposing her left breast.

"You must not remember last night?" Santana hear the girl say.

"What?" Santana eyes open wide at those words. What the fuck happened last night. She knows she wasn't that fucked up…or was she.

Santana starts to panic. Did she fuck up last night? But she woke on the couch. Fully clothed at that…well her shit was off. But she still had her undershirt on. She doesn't remember even flirting with any girls.

"Shit." She rubs her head. Damn she needs some water.

"Here." As if reading her mind the unknown, mostly naked, girl slides off the counter and turns the water on. Santana watches as the girl gets a cup and fills it with water before holding it out for Santana.

"Thanks." Santana says taking the water, making sure to look everywhere else but the naked girl.

"You can look at me. My robe is closed. Even though…it's not like it's something you've never seen before." The girl chuckles.

Santana doesn't find it funny.

"Where's Mack?" Santana asks looking at the unknown woman now.

"Sleep." Is the only response she gets before the room goes back to silence.

"Fuck." Santana jumps when her phone vibrates in her pocket.

"You love that word, huh?" The naked girl smirks. Santana ignores her and pull out her phone to see who's calling her. It's Rachel. Santana starts to hit ignore but change her mind and let it just ring. If she hit ignore Rachel would have a fit, just letting it ring might make Rachel think she's still asleep.

"What's your name?" She figures she needs to stop referring to the women as the naked girl in her head and put a name to who she's speaking with.

"Carter."

"Your names Carter?" Santana frowns.

"Last. Carter is my last name." Carter pushes away from the counter she was leaning on and walks closer to Santana.

Santana is not paying attention though. She's looking at the missed calls she has. Two from Rachel and one from Mike. She opens her text and sees she has three unread ones. She opens them.

**Mike: Wake Up! Do you need me to come over to take care of your tire?**

Mike had texted her at nine this morning. Santana rolls her eyes. Surly he wasn't expecting her to respond back to that right away. Everyone knows she doesn't wake up before ten on her days off.

She quickly text him back saying that would be great and to come over around three. Santana sees that it's a little past one right now so that'll give her plenty of time to get home and shower before having people over.

**Quinn: Hey. How was last night? Get milk before you come home.**

Quinn sent her that text forty five minutes ago. Santana texts back saying she'll be home soon with milk.

"Santana?" Santana was about to open her last text that was from Rachel when she heard her name.

"How do you know my name?" She questions as she looks up from her phone. Carter just rolls her eyes. "And when did you get so close?" Carter is literally in her personal space. Santana takes a step back.

"Wow." Carter laughs. "You really were fucked up last night?"

"I have a girlfriend." Santana feels the need to inform this girl she doesn't know.

"Okay?" Carter laughs and stares at her.

"Please tell me I didn't sleep with you." Santana sighs out. Santana phone vibrates again and she looks back down at it.

"You really don't remember?" Santana ignore Carter as she looks back down at her text messages.

**Rachel: Hey are you up yet. Do I need to pick you up something for your head before I pick you up from Macks**?

The first text from Rachel reads. Damn. Santana forgot that Rachel said she would pick her up and take her home from Mack's today. Santana is already thinking about how she's going to get out of riding home with Rachel. She needs to find someone else to pick her up.

**Rachel: Santana (in my singing voice) babe wake up! Its past noon Santana Lopez!**

"You make the cutes faces when you're trying to think." Santana hear Carter gush. Santana thinks Carter is creepy. She doesn't even know Santana like that but could read her facial expressing pretty good. Weird girl.

"Look." Santana slide her phone back into her pocket without responding to Rachel's text messages. "My names Santana and apparently your name is Carter. We both got that. Good. Moving on…" She starts staring at Carter. "Obvious I don't remember last night. I'm trying to be real cool and calm about this but all I really want to know…no…all I _need_ to know is did we fuck?" Santana rushes out. "Just tell me…" Her phone vibrates again. Santana pulls it out of her pocket.

**Rachel: I'm on my way. I have to be at work at 3 so you better be ready to go when I get there. **

"Fuck."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Where are my shoes? I need my shoes?" Santana says rushing around Mack's living room.

"I don't know." Carter says from the couch. "Are you okay?"

Santana stops and look at the girl sitting on the couch. Carter still hasn't answered her question and Santana thinks she's messing with her.

Now that Santana is really looking at her. Carter is cute. She is totally someone Santana would go for….if she was single. But she's not and her girlfriend is on her way.

"Can you help me find my shirt?" Santana says breaking out of her thoughts. "And answer my question please."

"What question was that again?"

"Did we sleep together? I kind of have a feeling that we didn't. Which is so good… like really great…because I have a girlfriend."

"No. We didn't sleep together." Carter says looking behind the couch for Santana's shirt. "Even though I really wanted to."

"Did we kiss?" Santana holds her breath and waits for the answer.

"No." Carter sighs. "We could have had fun together though." Carter steps closer.

"Um…no thanks." Not having any luck at finding her shirt in the living room, Santana starts to make her way to Mack's room. Santana has her hand raised to knock on Mack's bedroom door when Toni's bedroom door opens down the hall.

Santana cannot believe who just stepped out of it.

"Oh hey San!" A grinning, half naked Brittany waves at her before entering the bathroom.

"What…I'm never drinking again." Santana shakes her head, doesn't bother knocking and just pushes open Mack's bedroom door. "Get up." Santana pushes make on the shoulder. She's relieved that Mack at least has on a t-shirt.

"Dude, stop talking so loud." Santana roll her eyes and starts looking around the room for her shirt.

"Oh thank you!" Santana beams when she finds her shirt on the floor next to the bed. She only wonders for a second what her shirt is doing on Mack's floor. After picking it up she drops it back down on the floor. It smells like beer and has puke on it. All of a sudden she starts to remember bit and pieces from last night. Santana remembers drinking and doing some innocent dancing with Mack and random girls. She also remembers bumping into Brittany. They talked and danced a little but that's it. She also remembers seeing Carter in the club but she doesn't remember talking to her. The last thing she remembers is feeling sick and throwing up.

"Who the hell is this Carter chick and why is Brittany here?"Santana asks when she can't remember what happened after she throw up.

"Oh yeah," Mack groan as she sits up in bed. "I soooo had Carter in her screaming my name. You should be happy you were passed out or her screams would have kept you up." Mack brags.

"She's weird man." Santana says while looking through Mack dresser for a shirt to wear home. "She's still here. Like who does that?" Santana slides a band t-shirt over her head. "She's like sticking around. She must think you guys are going to start dating or something." Mack laughs at the confused look on Santana's face.

"Chill. This is not our first time sleeping together. Carter and I have an understanding. We sleep together every now and then. Sometimes we even get breakfast or lunch together." Santana just shakes her head. "Hey she's a good lay. And you can't say she doesn't look good. I bet if you weren't tied down… you would sleep with Carter."

"True." Santana admits. "Why is Brittany here again?" Before Mack can answer there is a knock at the front door. "Shit." Santana says almost tripping over herself to get out of Mack's bedroom and to the apartment door. Santana steps into the living room and see's she's too late.

"You passed out last night." Mack says walking up behind her. "After you puked in Britney's car. Why did you stop right here?" Mack asks when Santana stops in the doorway between the hall and the living room. "Oh."

Rachel is standing just inside the apartment with a polite smile on her face. Carter is introducing herself. She still only has on a robe which she's not doing such a good job at keeping shut. It gets even worse when Santana looks over to see Brittany leaning against the wall by the kitchen holding a cup of water. She hadn't bothered putting on pants. Brittany's still only has on a t-shit and her panties.

"Hey Rachel!" Mack calls over Santana's shoulder. Rachel just nods at her. "I think I'm going to go back to bed. Get luck my friend." Mack says patting Santana on the back and walking back down the hall to her bedroom.

"Let me grab my purse and we can go." Santana says when she's finally able to open her mouth. Rachel doesn't say anything. Rachel's to busy surveying her surroundings. Mostly the two half naked girls that are standing around.

"Later hot stuff." Carter says as Santana crosses the room to stand next to Rachel. Santana roll her eyes.

"Bye Britt."Santana waves at Brittany. "Carter." She then opens the door for Rachel.

$^&*^(&()^%$

The car ride was quiet. Anyone who knows Rachel knows that girl has to at least say something every five minutes. Like up into this point, Santana thought it was impossible for Rachel not to speak. So after stopping to get some milk and greeting Quinn when they get home, Santana cautiously follows Rachel into the bedroom.

Rachel still doesn't say anything. She just leans against Santana's closed bedroom door.

"Nothing happened." Santana decides to break the scary silence between them.

"Britta…"

"Are you fucking serious Rachel?" Santana says flopping back onto her bed. She groans when the landing make her head start hurting again.

"She was standing there in her underwear Santana." Rachel starts. "I come to pick you up and there are half naked women everywhere I look."

"Well…hell I woke up and they were like that." Santana sits up. "I don't even know why Brittany was there. And Carter slept with Mack last night."

"You know she wants to sleep with you, right?" Rachel asks while checking the time on her watch. She has to be leaving for work soon. "She kept staring at you."

"Yeah…she's weird." Santana shrugs. "Are you coming over when you get off of work?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Rachel walks further into the room and sits down next to Santana on the bed. "You got pretty drunk last night, huh."

"I didn't get drunk enough to cheat on you." Santana sighs out.

"I didn't say you did." Rachel is quick to respond.

"Yeah right, Rachel." Santana says in disbelief. "You saw Carter and let that go because you know Mack was there, but the moment you saw Brittany you thought I slept with her."

"Why are you attacking me?" Rachel stands from the bed.

"Because…"

"Because what Santana?" Rachel huffs. "Because you got drunk last night and can't remember anything and now you might have to explain to your girlfriend why you were in the same place with your half naked ex."

"She's not my ex." Santana mumbles out.

"That's all you have to say? Seriously?" Rachel rolls her eyes and throws her hands up. "I have to go."

Santana just sighs and lay back on her bed. She would try to stop Rachel from leaving so they could talk more, but Rachel has to be at work and Santana's not sure she's ready to talk anyway.

$%^&*U(&^%

"Dad?" Santana gulps when she opens her apartment door to find her father standing on the other side with a wide eyed Mike standing behind him.

"Michael you can go home. I'll change Santana's tire." Carmelo says stepping into Santana's apartment. "Thanks for showing me where she is living now."

"Are you sure sir? I don't mind…."Mike tries.

"It's fine." Carmelo says eyeing the empty living room.

"Thanks Mike. I'll call you later." Santana says hugging Mike quickly before turning back to her father.

"What's going on Santana?"Santana dad says following her into the kitchen where they at least have a little cheap dining table and chairs set up.

"I told you I've been busy."

"You didn't tell me you moved out the dorms."They both take a seat across from each other. "I'm guessing Quinn stays here to?"

"Yeah. She's taking a nap right now." Santana says thinking of ways to get out of talking to her dad right now. "You know…I went out last night and don't feel my best right now. Do you think we could talk later?"

"No." Carmelo doesn't buy into her little act. "Santana, I drove here because I'm afraid something is going on with you. So we are going to talk now and you are going to tell me everything that has been going on with you lately. I want to know about how your classes went last quarter, any new friends you might have gained since we last spoke, and when you decided to move out of your dorm. _Everything _Santana. Do you understand me?"

Never has she seen her dad like this. Even when she was growing up and living with her parents Carmelo Lopez never questioned her like this before. As long as he knew the basics and she was fine, he didn't read too much into anything. But now….it's kind of like he is trying to make up for lost time.

So they spend the next hour talking about the classes Santana took last school quarter and how she think her finals went. Santana tells him how since her and Quinn both have jobs; they decided to get out of the dorms and try to live on their own. She also mentioned Mack. Santana watched closely for his reaction when she also mentioned that Mack is lesbian who has the tendency to flirt with Quinn. He didn't show any sign of disproval of her new friend.

"Santana…I worry about you. You know that, right?" Carmelo waits for her to show that she heard what he said. She nods. "I know I've missed out on a lot concerning you're up bring but I have never not loved you. I've always silently watched who you hung around or what kind of activities you were a part of. I'm trying my best to be more vocal about my interest in what's happening in your life because it's important to me. You are important to me. Please…try to help me."

Santana looks at her dad. Really look at him. Carmelo looks like a man who is trying to be better. Be a better person. Be a better father. And she feels like maybe she should try to be a better daughter. And maybe she should start by telling him about one of the most important things going on in her life right now. Her relationship with Rachel.

"I um…I actually been seeing someone." The words just come out before she can stop them. "I want you to meet them tonight."

(*&%^^&*

Santana waits five minutes after Rachel is scheduled to get off of work before dialing her number.

"I got your text," Rachel starts as she answers the phone. "I just don't think I want to be around you tonight."

Santana wasn't expecting that. Yes she had texted Rachel since she left asking her to come over after she got off of work. And yeah she had prepared herself to argue if Rachel said no. But she didn't expect Rachel to be so blunt about not wanting to see her.

"My dad's in town." Santana whispers into the phone. Like that's going to change Rachel's mind."Look…I know you're mad. I also know we really need to talk, but can we just put our drama to the side for tonight and you come have dinner with me and my dad. I told him I was seeing someone and…"

"You told him about us?" Rachel gasps.

"Sort of."

"Santana." Rachel sighs.

"He knows I'm seeing someone. He just doesn't know it's a girl…or that it's you."

"San…I don't know. Will he be here tomorrow night?"

"I don't know what his plans are. Why does it matter?" Santana says annoyed.

"I just don't think it a good idea to introduce him to our relationship when we can barely be in the same room without arguing."

"What the…gosh Rachel. I don't even know why we are arguing." Santana barks. "What happened to trust, huh? I told you nothing happened. You know I don't do this girlfriend shit. But I've been trying for you. Oh but the minute you see me around another girl you think something's going on. I just have to be cheating on you, right? This is total bullshit. This is why I don't do relationships. Too much fucking work." Santana rambles into the phone.

"Well excuse me for being human. How would you feel if you see your girlfriend in a room with the girl she's slept with before in nothing but her panties?" Rachel argues back. "Trust? I never said I didn't believe you when you said nothing happened. I was just trying to understand what did happened. I think I have the right to asks questions when I walk into a situation like that. And you being all defensive only makes me think something _did _happen."

"Whatever."

"You really need to get a hold of your emotions. I really hate when you get defensive and aggressive every time someone says something you don't like. Its ridicules."

"Whatever." Santana roll her eyes at her own childish behavior.

"Look…tell your dad I said hi but I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner. My feelings are hurt right now and I think you need to take some time to figure out if you really want to be in this relationship."

"Oh so you want to break up now? Like where did that even come from?"

"I don't want to break up. You are the one who is action like this relationship is too much of a task for you."

"You know I was mad and didn't really mean that."

"Do I?"

"I'll call you later." Santana hangs up before Rachel can respond.

When Santana gets off the phone she walks back into the kitchen where she left her dad. When she walks in her dads is laughing about something with the now awake Quinn.

"So we are going to have to reschedule dinner. Tonight's not going to work for my…friend." Santana says sitting down next to Quinn.

"Well that's a shame. I was looking forward to meeting this person you refuse to tell me about." Carmelo says disappointed.

"I know it sucks." Santana looks over at Quinn. "How about the three of us go get something to eat?"

"That's a great idea Santana. I would love to catch up with Quinn here."

"Free food. I'm in." Quinn adds.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

"Dinner was great!" Quinn unlocks the apartment door; Santana follows her in. "I think that's the first time I hung out with him."

Santana knows Quinn is reflecting on all the times they spent with her mom. Quinn doesn't have the strongest relationship with her mom, so Maria Lopez was always asking Santana to see if Quinn wanted to go shopping with them or just do whatever activity they were doing that Quinn could be part of.

Quinn takes a seat on the empty living room floor. Santana drops her purse and sits opposite Quinn.

"Yeah." Santana comments with a faraway look on her face. "He's trying…you know?"

"Yeah." Quinn says looking down at her phone. Santana watches as Quinn response to a text message.

"You're still talking to him?"

"Don't start, S." Quinn waves a dismissing hand in Santana's direction. "We are having a good night. Don't ruin it."

"I'm not trying to, Quinn. I just…"Santana sighs. "You're like my little sister. I worry about you."

"I'm fine." Santana roll her eyes. "Yes…I'm texting Ty…but that's it. I haven't seen him in weeks."

"He's not good for you, Quinn. He has problems. And I don't want to see his face around here."

"Serious, San?" Quinn raises an eyebrow. "I'm not a child. You need to stop worrying about my relationship problems and focus on your own."

"Fuck off." Santana barks. "Rachel and I are just having some disagreements right now. It's not like I'm over there hitting her." Quinn takes in a breath at Santana words. Santana knows she's going into dangerous territory but she thinks its ridicules for Quinn to even think about comparing her relationship problems to what she has with Rachel.

"You might not be hitting her with your fist but you sure are beating her with words. You're acting like a major bitch to her for no reason."

"I'm not." Santana quickly respond.

"Are too."

"Whatever."

"Look…I'm not seeing Ty anymore. We're done." Quinn decides to open up a little. "I know you want to talk about everything that happened. I get that….but what he and I had is in the past. Can we just please leave it there?"

"As long as I don't see his face." Santana says kicking Quinn's sock covered foot. "And you promise to talk to me soon about whatever is going on with you."

"Promise." Quinn nods and looks around the empty room. "This floor is hard."

"True." Santana laughs. "Furniture shopping tomorrow?"

"Defiantly." They grin at each other.

&*)(&*%

Somehow Quinn was able to talk Rachel into joining them in shopping for the apartment. Rachel had not responded to Santana's text since before Santana went to dinner with Quinn and her dad. Santana tried to call her last night but Rachel didn't pick up.

So Santana was surprised when she got up in the morning and Rachel was sitting with Tina, Mack and Quinn. Apparently Quinn had called the other three girls up and asked them to go and they all agreed. Quinn wanted to get everything done before having to go into work later in the day.

After hours of shopping and a large amount of their saving spent the girls head back to Santana and Quinn's apartment. It's just Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Tina now. Mack had to be to work a few hours earlier so she excused herself from the ladies with a promise to stop over tomorrow and help get everything sit up for when the people dropped off the new furniture.

"So…Rachel I know you want to make me a sandwich while I get ready for work." Quinn smiles brightly at Rachel.

"Sure Quinn." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Can you make one for my lunch too? Thanks hun." Quinn doesn't give her time to respond before slipping away.

"I'll take a sandwich to, Rach." Tina says from her spot at the kitchen table. Rachel's wondering when did she become the cook.

"Do you want one too, Santana?" Rachel addresses the quiet Latina.

Santana is startled because Rachel has barely said two things to her that did not have to do with picking stuff out for the apartment. Rachel had borrowed Pucks truck so they could all ride together but Tina ended up being the driver when they actually left the house. Rachel made sure to take the passenger sit and have little to any contact with Santana throughout the day.

"Um…if it's not too much to asks for." Santana is a little hungry.

Fifteen minutes later they all have had a couple of sandwiches and are wishing Quinn a lovely day at work as she leaves.

"Well girls…" Tina starts standing from her chair. "I had a lovely time but I think it's time I go spend time with Mike. Plus you guys are being awkward, so yeah." Tina shrugs.

"Okay…let me grab my purse and I'll take you back to your car." Rachel starts to get up.

"Your car is at Rachel's, right?" Santana speaks up. Tina nods. "Well take Puck's truck. I'll drop Rachel off at home later." Santana doesn't even look at Rachel as she makes these plans. But she watches as Tina eyes move from hers to Rachel's.

"Tell him we said thanks." After a long pause in the conversation, Rachel finally responds.

"Here," Santana pulls a couple of twenties from her pocket. "Can you put some gas in the truck before you drop it off?"

"Sure. No problem." Tina gives both girls a hug and leaves them to talk.

When Tina leaves Santana just stares at the side of Rachel's face until the girl looks at her.

"I can't believe you made it this long without talking to me." Santana breaks the silence. "You're usually so blunt with your feelings and…well just about everything."

"…I didn't want an audience. This is the first time we've been alone."

"Okay." Santana straightens up. "So…let me have it."

"I apologize for turning down your invitation to meet your dad…as your girlfriend." Rachel starts. "That was a big step for you and I should have taking that into consideration."

"Thanks but it wouldn't have been special if you were there and you didn't want to be. You were right. I don't want the first time he meets you to be in the middle of us fighting."

"I just don't want us fighting." Rachel quietly states.

"Me either."

The room gets quiet. Santana and Rachel just stare at each other.

"We've been friends for a long time now." Rachel starts. "I love our friendship."

"Rach…"

"I just want you to know that if you decided right now that you are not ready for…"

"Stop." Santana stands. "Rachel…I can be a really shitty person. I said stuff last night that I didn't mean…I want to be with you."

"Santana, wanting to be with someone and being ready to be with them is two different things."

Santana stays quiet for a couple of minutes to let Rachel's words sink in.

"I'm in this." Both girls are standing in front of each other by now. "All you need to know is that I'm in this. Just take my words and…trust me."

"Okay."

&(&^%^(&*

Santana doesn't believe that she let Quinn talk her into hosting a party. Quinn called on her lunch break and went on and on about how they should have party before all their nice furniture gets delivered tomorrow. Still feeling good because things with Rachel are back to moving in the right direction, Santana says yes. Around nine o'clock Santana's apartment is filled with college kids who have yet to go home for the summer or doesn't plan on going home at all.

"Whoa, baby what are you doing?" Santana walks back into her bedroom to see Rachel standing next to the air mattress pulling her shirt over her head. Santana was only gone for a couple of minutes. Rachel had insisted that she went out to the party to check on their friends.

"We can't stay in here all night." Rachel rolls her eyes when Santana pouts. "I still can't believe I had sex with you while a party is going on right outside the door."

"I thought we were having our own little party." Santana grabs the bottom of Rachel's shirt, pulling the girl into her. "Kiss?" Rachel grins and puts her lips to Santana's. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" Santana asks once they break from the kiss to finish getting dressed.

"You're just going to leave Quinn here by herself?" Rachel asks.

"Fuck no! She's coming with us. I already talked to Mike and Puck about staying here for the night. Quinn and I will just come home and clean when we get up in the morning."

"Well it seems like you have everything already figured out." Rachel walks over to the bedroom door, ready to go join the party.

"Always a step ahead. Always." Santana closes her bedroom door behind them.

Thirty minutes after joining the party, Santana can honestly say she is the only sober body there. Even Rachel has done some shots and if you ask, she'll tell you she's feeling pretty damn good. But when Mack walks in with two other girls, Santana wishes she at least had a little buzz.

"What's up, San!" Mack yell's over the music. The way she slurs as she speaks, lets Santana know that Mack has some liquor already coursing through her system.

"Please tell me that all three of you haven't been drinking," Santana says to the blonde standing just behind Mack.

"Nope. I'm the ride home." Brittany beams at Santana.

"Damn girl. I've been waiting to see you all night." Carter steps closer to Santana and licks her lips. "Can I get a dance?"

"No. I'm not a stripper." Santana steps out of Carters reach. "Excuse us a minute." Santana grabs Mack hand and after glancing in Rachel's direction to see her engaged in a conversation with Tina, Santana leads Mack into the kitchen. "What the hell, Mack?"

"What?" Mack leans against the kitchen counter.

"I just made up with Rachel. Why would you bring Brittany and Carter here?" Santana says frustrated.

"Dude…first, that's a really sexy top you have on. Like your boobs look great. Second…stop stressing. Carter is just a fucking flirt. And Brittany is not thinking about your ass. Just relax and have a good time."

"San!" Quinn walks into the kitchen. "Rachel's looking for you."

"Hey Quinn!" Mack grins. Santana roll her eyes and leaves the kitchen to find her girlfriend.

"You okay, baby?" Santana hands circle around Rachel's waist from behind.

"Great!" Rachel starts to move them side to side, swaying to the music that's booming through the apartment. "Relax San. I already saw Mack and the girls come in." Instead of relaxing Santana tenses. Santana knows that she doesn't want Carter or Brittany, but she's not sure how Rachel feels about having them here. Santana really doesn't want to argue anymore. "I trust you." Rachel slides her hands down Santana arms that are around her and hold her hands.

"Yeah?" Santana kisses Rachel ear.

"Yeah."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of that good stuff. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing. I love it. Your reviews make me smile. Here's a little update. Hope you like. :) **

Chapter 17

"How about a quarter?" Mack starts. "I'll pay you a quarter for a peck on the lips."

"No."

"Hmmm…how about a dollar…fifty. I'll give you a dollar fifty."

"No….gosh, go away."

Santana is lying on her back on a lawn chair, poolside listening to Mack try to talk Quinn into giving her a kiss.

"Incoming." Next thing she knows there is a big splash and her lower half is covered in water. She looks up to see Rachel swatting Puck in the back of the head. She's probably yelling at him about how this pool isn't deep enough for him to be doing such great stunts.

It's Mike's birthday, so they decided to through him a surprise hotel party. To keep things cheap, they only rented two hotel rooms and snuck everyone else in threw the side doors of the hotel.

"San!" Rachel calls from the pool. Santana gets up and walks over to her girlfriend.

"What's up, babe?"

"Come into the pool." Rachel pouts. "I need some attention."

They spend two more hours laughing, playing and lounging at the pool. Afterwards they move upstairs to the hotel rooms to drink and talk. Rachel and Santana decided to go back to Santana's place.

()()(

"You know, I don't think you were meant to have a car." Mack kicks the flat tire.

"Hey," Santana pushes Mack back onto the sidewalk. "Stop abusing my car."

Santana came over to Mack's right after work so they could hangout until it was time to go over to Rachel's for dinner. When it was about an hour away until dinner, Santana and Mack left Mack's apartment building only to go outside and find out that Santana has another flat. Usually Mack would use her roommates, Toni, car since hers broke down a few months ago but Toni is already out and about.

"I'm just saying…something is always happening to your car."

"Shut up." Santana rolls her eyes and pull out her cell phone.

"Make sure you call Puck. That way we can stop and get beer." Mack comments from her spot on top of Santana's car hood.

Thirty minutes later Puck's truck appears with Tina in the passenger seat. Mack and Santana climb into the back seat.

"Hey do you guys have beer already? I need beer."

"Mack, I'm starting to think you have a problem." Tina comments from the front seat.

"Oh…babe have no fear. The beer's not for me." A smirk makes its way across Mack's face. "Quinn gets a little loose when drunk. OW!" Mack rubs her arm where Santana punched her. "Damn…it was only a joke."

%^*(&(^%

Thirty minutes later, after stopping to get beer, the four friends make it to Rachel's and Puck's apartment.

They walk into the apartment to find Rachel, Quinn, Mike and Puck's latest girlfriend, Sandy, lounging around in the living room.

"Oh wow." Mack steps into the room, high fiving Mike as she walks further into the room. "I didn't know it was date night?"

"It's not." Rachel says getting up to hug Mack. "It's friend night." Rachel releases Mack so she can grab Santana and pull her into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby." Santana smiles and pull Rachel into a kiss. "Mmmm… missed you." Santana mumbles against Rachel's lips.

"Hush..." Rachel pats Santana's shoulder. "You saw me this morning, loser." Santana groans when Rachel wiggles out of her arms so she can check whatever is cooking in the oven.

"I know but…" Santana leans against the counter and just watch Rachel. "I just missed you."

"Okay." Rachel closer the oven door again. "I missed you too."

"So…I have a flat tire. I…"

"Another one?" Santana is interrupted when Quinn comes into the kitchen to grab a beer. "Maybe you shouldn't have your own car." Quinn stops to open her beer.

"Shut up. Mack said the same thing." Santana roll her eyes. Quinn just shrugs and looks over at Rachel near the stove.

"Food ready? I'm starved."

"I made you a sandwich like an hour ago. How are you starving?" Rachel says with a frown.

"Like you said…that was an hour ago. I'm hungry again." Quinn says like it's obvious.

"Get out of my kitchen, Quinn." Rachel waves the girl off.

"No funny business in here…" Quinn wiggles a finger at them. "Its friend's night. If you guys act all cute Mack will start acting like we are a couple." Quinn frowns. "I can't have that." Then she leaves the room.

"Between Puck's bitchy girlfriend, Mack's crude jokes, Quinn's ability to put away food, and Mike and Puck insisting on playing that stupid video game," Rachel starts. "I might go crazy tonight."

$%^&*&^%

The night so far hasn't been bad. The food was good, Mack kept her flirting light, Sandy only made one rude remark, and Puck and Mike actually turned off the game so they could watch a movie after eating.

Now, at almost midnight, Santana finds herself in the living room with Tina, Mike, Quinn and Mack. Puck and Sandy retired to Puck's bedroom an hour ago and Rachel got tired and said goodnight as well. Santana decided to hang back and watch another film with the girls and Mike before joining Rachel. Mike and Tina are cuddled up on the pull out couch as Quinn loungers in the recliner and Mack as curled up on a blanket on the loveseat.

"Are you going home with us next week, Santana?" Mike asks the question thirty minutes later when their movie goes off.

"Yeah, I just got approved for the days off." Santana stands and stretch.

"Cool. This trip is going to be so fun. Mack you coming to, right?" Mike looks over to the half asleep girl.

"Of course." She mumbles out. "I'll follow Quinn's boobs anywhere." Santana laughs at the joke while she makes her way down the hall to Rachel's room.

#$%^&*()

"Serious Quinn….can we listen to something else besides NPR? Some music… _please_." Santana pleads from the backseat of Quinn's car.

Santana, Rachel, and Mack are making the drive back to their hometown in Quinn's car while Mike, Tina, Puck and Puck's girlfriend Sandy ride in Puck's truck.

Santana is already on edge because when they get home she's introducing Rachel as her girlfriend and having lunch the next day with Rachel's dads. Quinn refusing to listen to anything other than NPR radio is just adding to her bad nerves.

"Hey!" Rachel pouts when Santana reaches over and pull her headphones out of her ear.

"We suffer together."Santana grins and shoves Rachel's headphones between her legs.

"Question?" Mack interrupts Santana's and Rachel's fight over the headphones. "Not to sound like a bitch or anything…"

"Oh…good luck with that." Santana giggles out.

"Shut up." Mack rolls her eyes. "What's the deal with that Sandy chick? I mean…Puck's only been dating her for like two months and he's already bring her home to meet his mom. I know I've only known you guys for like…half a year or some shit but…"

"No. I thought that was weird too." Quinn backs her up.

"Maybe he just really likes her." Rachel shrugs.

"Rach…you can barely stand her. Do you really think Puck likes her that much?" Quinn turns the radio down a little more so she can focus on their conversation.

"Well…she's not that bad. She just needs to learn some manners and maybe wash dishes here and there…"

"Seriously?" Santana laughs. "I think something's up. There has to be a reason why he decided to bring her."

"Who cares? We should mind are own business." Rachel's fast to reach between Santana legs and free her headphones. "Stop." She slaps Santana's hand away. "I'll share."

"Thanks, baby." Santana smiles and kiss Rachel's cheek.

Quinn turns her radio back up and Mack groans in the passenger seat.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So how do you fit in?" Santana is brought out of her daydream by the sound of Sandy's annoying voice.

They are at a rest stop. Mack really had to pee and Rachel refused to give Quinn a sandwich until she had washed her hands. Now Rachel, Santana, Mack, and Sandy are leaned against the truck waiting on the rest of their friends to come out of the restroom.

"Huh? What are you going on about, Sandra Dee? Ow!" Mack pushes off the car and away from Rachel who just pinched her arm. "What the fu…"

"Don't ever call her that again." Rachel growls. Mack looks over at Santana confused.

"_Grease_ is one of Rachel's favorite musicals." Santana shrugs. Mack nod's with realization. She knows that Sandy is not one of Rachel's favorite people and probably just doesn't want to associate something she likes with the girl.

"Anyway…" Sandy cuts in. "While Puck and I've been dating for the past few months…these last two weeks is the most I've spent with his friends. Everyone in the group seems to have had some type of romantic past with at least one other person in the group. Who have you slept with?"

Santana just sighs and closes her eyes, Rachel huffs and Mack just stares at Sandy.

"I haven't slept with any of them. We're all just friends." Santana's happy that Mack just gives an easy, not so far from the truth, answer. Her past with Mack is really none of Sandy's business.

"Oh come on…" Sandy tries to prob.

"Why does it matter?" Rachel sounds annoyed when she speaks. "You're with Puck. The only person's past relationship history you may inquire about is _Puck's_."

"Oh…I already know that he had a long as hell high school relationship with Quinn." Sandy waves it off like it's no big deal. "I just thought I should get to know you guys better since I'm going to be sticking around…" Sandy smirks before turning abruptly and walking to the rest stop building where the restrooms our.

"Oookay…so show of hands of everyone who thinks she's creepy." Mack jokes.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Santana ignores Mack and turns to fully face Rachel.

"I don't know…she makes it seem like she just knows he's not going to dump her."

(*%$&*&

"She seriously said that?" Tina asks with a frown.

They are back on the road and have just got done filling Tina in on their conversations with Sandy. Tina couldn't stand being in the car with Sandy anymore, so she begged for one of the girls to switch places with her. When no one offered to trade she forced herself in the car. Rachel complained about there not being enough space in the car and decided to just deal with Sandy's annoying voice and ride in the truck the rest of the way.

"Yeah. I doubt I'll be seeing much of Puck while we're home. I can't be around that bitch without wanting to slap her." Santana frowns. "She's going to fuck up our trip."

"True that." Tina agrees with Santana. "So that's it? You guys didn't tell her about that little thing you guys had?"

"No. I told her I was just you guy's friend. She didn't believe me but then Rachel stepped in and told her it was none of her business."

"Oh man." Tina pouts. "I missed bitchy Rachel." Everyone laughs.

"I just hope she doesn't bring it back up." Santana starts. "That shits old and Rachel and I are doing well right now."

"Even if she does…it won't change anything." Quinn adds. "Rachel's over whatever happened with you and Mack. Rachel and Mack are friends now. I doubt she even gives it a second thought."

"Yeah…Rachel's cool. We're like best buds now." Mack grins.

!#$$%

It's almost three in the morning when they make it back to their hometown. Puck drops Mike and Rachel off at their parents houses before heading to his moms house with Sandy. Quinn decides that she doesn't want to hear her parents complain about being woken up in the middle of the night, so she just drops Tina home before going to Santana's house with the other two girls. Mack is staying with Santana for the duration of the trip.

In the morning all the girls get up and have breakfast with Santana's dad after he is introduced to Mack. Santana had talked to Mack before the trip about how she was going to come out to her dad and introduce Rachel to him as her girlfriend. Santana was relieved that Mack understood how nervous Santana was and didn't flirt with Quinn in front of her dad. Actually Mack was well behaved and Carmelo really seemed to like her.

After breakfast all the girls got cleaned up and Quinn left for her parent's house.

"Hey, San?" Carmelo pushes Santana door open when Santana says it's okay to enter. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get today off. But I have tomorrow and a couple of other days off while you're here, so I can spend some time with you girls." Carmelo smiles at her.

"It's cool dad. I think today we're just going to relax, maybe show Mack some of the places I uses to hang out at. Then maybe have dinner with Rachel's family later." Santana says from her spot on the bed.

Rachel's dads called a few days before the trip to change their lunch meeting to dinner.

"Sounds like a plan." Santana watches her dad back out of the room. "I'll see you girls later tonight or in the morning."

"How does he not know your gay and fucking Rachel?" Mack laughs once they hear Carmelo going down the stairs.

"Shut up!" Santana says with wide eyes. "Gosh…" Her eyes look from Mack to her bedroom door as if her dad is going to come back through it demanding to know what Mack is talking about.

"Oh please, with the way these floors squeak…I'm sure he's downstairs now." Mack grabs a jacket. "Come on. Your rooms boring…. let's go somewhere."

"Wait." Santana stops Mack from opening her door. "What made you say that? You think he knows?"

Mack looks at Santana's frowning face and decides to not be a jackass about this. "I don't…he doesn't know. I mean, he doesn't seem like he pays that much attention to everything that comes out of your mouth. But if he did give it some thought he could easily put two in two together." Mack starts to explain. "I mean…you say you're dating someone new_. Someone_. You didn't say a new guy or boy but someone. And then at breakfast you somehow managed to fit Rachel's name into every conversation." Mack laughs. "And then dinner with Rachel's family? Seriously, with all that…it's just too easy to put together."

"But you don't think he did?" Santana robs at her forehead. This conversation giving her a headache.

"No. He hasn't seen you in like…a month and he's a doctor. He probably has a lot of shit on his mind."

"Okay." Santana takes Mack's words in. "Do I really talk about her that much?"

"Yes. Let's go."

$%^&*#$%^&*

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing."

"She looks sick." Mike sits down next to Santana on Quinn's bed and pats Santana's back.

"She's fine." Mack waves him off. "Just a little on the dramatic side."

"Damn…Rachel is really rubbing off on her." Quinn laughs from her seat at her desk.

Santana took the rest of the morning showing Mack some places in town. After stopping and getting some lunch they headed over to Quinn's. Quinn's parents are both at work so she has the house to herself. Rachel texted her and asked when she was going to come over. Santana's no stranger to the Berry house, but her past time spend there was only as a _friend._ Thinking about being at the house with Rachel's dad as the _girlfriend_ is kind of freaking her out. She's seen how protective Leroy and Hiram can be when it comes to Rachel dating. She remembers the couple of times she's witness them interacted with the few guys Rachel has dated. It can get scary.

"Rachel's dads love you. Stop acting stupid."Mike tries to kill her worries.

"Yeah, San." Quinn leaves her spot at the desk and takes the seat on the other side of Santana. "I'm sure Rachel talks to them about you as much as you talk about her to us. They see how happy you make her. That's all that matters."

Quinn and Mike sandwich her in a hug.

"Awww….you guys are so cute!" Mack pretends to whip tears from under her eye.

#$%^&*(

Santana doesn't know why she was so stressed about going over to Rachel's. When Leroy answer the door he pulled her into a hug just like her always did whenever she saw him. Hiram greets her the same way. The only thing that changed was the fact they knew that she had sex with Rachel. Rachel had gone to them many times for advice, even before they became a couple. When they were just sleeping together they knew. Knowing that they had that information, made it awkward whenever she touched Rachel's arm or hand during dinner. Or whenever she caught one of their eye's for too long.

After dinner Leroy and Hiram asks Rachel to leave the room so they can have a chat with Santana.

"Santana we've known you for quite some time," Hiram starts. He's moved to sit on the arm of the couch closes to the loveseat Santana is sitting on. "You know how protective we are of Rachel." She nods even though he's not asking a question. "So…we are not going to waste time threaten you about hurting her and all that good jazz."

"Things happen in relationships." Leroy joins into the conversation. "You'll both do things…say things and what not that might hurt each other. It happens." He moves from his spot standing next to the entertainment system, moving to stand next to Hiram, putting an arm around the man. "Just do us a favorite and remember that you guys were friend's way before you were lovers and that you mean something to each other. Just keep that and mind."

"Um…oookay?" Santana is a little confused. "Uh…"

"What Leroy is trying to say is…we love the both of you. We don't know what will happen in your relationship…you guys could break up tomorrow for all any of us know. Or you guys could be with each other forever…Who knows." Hiram tell it how it is. "But that's just how life is. Anything can happen. But what is important is making sure we treat people right. Our biggest concern with you and Rachel's relationship is the affects it will have on both of you if it doesn't work." Santana opens her mouth to defend their relationships, but Hiram pushes on. "Hey now…remember…I'm not saying it won't continue to be as amazing as it is right now. I'm saying that you should keep in mind that Rachel is one of your best friends and being in a romantic relationship with a best friend can be easy but also difficult. Rachel only really has five friends that she really trusts. Mike, Tina, Quinn, Puck and you…losing a lover hurts. But if she loses that friendship…well sometimes that hurts even worse."

"Okay…I get what you're saying." Santana nods. "Thanks."

Each man takes a turn hugging her before sending her up the stairs to Rachel.

"You okay?" Rachel sits up on her bed when Santana pushes the door open.

"Yeah…they were cool." Santana sits next to Rachel on the bed.

"What did they say?"

"They just don't want us to forget that we are friends and even if we don't work out we should try to keep our friendship intact." Santana sums up the conversation in that one sentence.

"They took ten minutes just to tell you that." Rachel shakes her head and leans into Santana. "What a waste."

"Yeah…but they're right." Santana says kissing Rachel's forehead. "If we break up I would still want to be your friend. I mean…it would just suck if we couldn't be friends, right?"

"Of course. We both know that." Rachel grabs Santana's face. "But breaking up is not something we should be talking about. Ever." Rachel pecks Santana's lips.

"Can I convince you into going back to my house with me to have sex?" Santana tries.

"Wow…that's one way to change the subject." Rachel laughs.

"Please…I'm stressed and I would really just like some alone time with you." Santana pulls Rachel into a kiss. "We can just cuddle at my house if you want. No sex. I just want you alone."

"Where's Mack?"

"Quinn is babysitting her."

"Is that safe."

"Probably not." Santana shrugs. "So?"

"Let me tell my dad's and then we can go."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks guys for reading, subscribing and reviewing!**

Chapter 19

"Quinn's parents are douche bags." Mack slumps down into the kitchen chair across from Santana.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Sandy's pregnant." Santana drops the glass of water she had in her hand.

"Fuck!" Santana looks at the mess she's made on the kitchen floor. "Who told you that?"Mack walks over to help her clean up.

"No one. I was just thinking about what Sandy said." Mack shrugs. "I mean, he did bring her home after only two months of dating, none of his friends like her, but yet he still keeps her around and she acts like that's how it's always going to be. It just makes sense."

"Well…I hope you're wrong."

They finish cleaning the spill up in silence. When they are done Mack takes her seat at the table again and Santana joins her.

"What time is Quinn coming to pick you up?" Santana plans on spending the day with her dad and telling him about Rachel later on.

"Um…about that." Mack frowns. "I'm hanging with Tina today. Quinn's kind of pissed at me right now."

"What? Why?"

"She told my dad to stop being so uptight." Quinn comes into the kitchen followed by Tina.

"How did you get in?"Mack looks around the kitchen confused.

"I have a key." Quinn walks by and slaps the back of Mack's head. "I can't believe you."

"Your dad's an ass." Mack defends herself. "He talks to you like you're shit under his shoe and he bitches about the stupidest stuff."

"I know that…but I asked you to ignore him."Santana watches Quinn and Mack go back and forth.

"Well…that was asking for a little too much. It's bad enough I have to make sure I don't flirt with you or give any indication that I like girls." Mack looks at both Quinn and Santana. "That's hard as it is…I can't bit my tongue too. I don't let people walk over me or people I care about." Mack stands. "You ready Tina?" Mack doesn't wait for a response before leaving the room.

"I think she's upset." Tina finally speaks.

"Oh thanks, T. We couldn't tell." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Come give me a hug." Tina ignores Quinn's attitude and open her arms to Santana. "Call and let us know how it goes." Tina kisses her cheek and slaps Quinn's shoulder as she passes. "Come on, bitch."

"Wait…you rode with, T?" Santana watches Quinn stand.

"Yeah, I needed to get out of the house." Quinn kisses Santana's forehead and leaves to joining her friends.

"Oh boy." Santana mumbles while watching Quinn leave. She thinks they're going to have more to talk about at the end of the day than her.

%^&*(*&^&*(

"I…um…you," Santana watches the emotions play across her dads face. Carmelo looks between sad and confused. "I don't…"

Santana just told her dad that she's dating Rachel. She decided she didn't want to start off slow…like just telling him she's dating a girl. She figured telling him it was Rachel would take care of both of those points.

They are standing in the kitchen. Santana stands by the entrance while her dad leans against the sink.

"Um…how long?" Santana looks up from her phone. She needed something to distract her from what's going on right now. "You and Rachel…how long have you been…together?"

"Uh…officially…six months."

"Officially?" Carmelo frowns.

"Um…we…yeah…it's complicated." Santana shakes her head. Carmelo seems to take that as an answer. "I...I wanted to tell you. But…this isn't easy." Santana looks back down at her phone. She has a picture of Rachel laughing pulled up.

Rachel asked her if she wanted her to be there with her to tell her dad. But Santana declined the offer. She didn't want her dad to be overwhelmed. I mean…what she was telling him right now was enough. She didn't want to make it seem like she was throwing Rachel in his face.

Santana's wishing she would have at least asked Rachel stay somewhere in the house. Instead she's across town probably staring at her phone, waiting for Santana to call.

"Okay," Carmelo straightens up and looks at his daughter. "Can I…I just need..." Santana watches her dad shake his head and then walk towards her. "I have some papers I need to look over."

"Dad?" She grabs his arm as he moves to walk pass her.

"Santana…just…I have to get those papers taking care of."

Santana listens as he walks up the steps. When she hear his feet land on the top step, that's when she lets the tears fall.

&*(&^*((*&

Santana's been in her room for a little over an hour clutching a picture of her mom in her hand, while curled up in her bed. She turned her phone off thirty minutes ago after her friends and Rachel started texting and calling her. She did so without responding or answering to any of them.

"Hey," Santana's eyes pop open when she hears Rachel's voice. She starts to ask the girl how she got in but then remembers that Quinn has a key. Rachel probably demanded that the blonde handed it over.

Santana doesn't say anything as Rachel walks into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes follow Rachel as she walks over to the night stand and taps Santana's phone. Rachel bits her bottom lip and look over at Santana. Santana can see the hurt and confusion in Rachel's eyes. She know Rachel is wondering why she didn't call her or at least answer her phone and let her know that she'd rather be left alone.

Rachel than slides her jacket off, than her shoes. Santana watches Rachel type out a message on her phone before sitting it next to Santana's on the night stand.

"The girls, Mike and Puck were parked outside in the truck. I just told them to go home. Mack's going to stay over Tina's tonight." Rachel says into the silent room.

Santana still doesn't speak.

"I'm not leaving." Rachel lets her know.

Santana remains silent.

Rachel quietly climbs onto the bed and spoons Santana.

"I wish my mom was here." Santana whispers pushing herself back into Rachel and pulling the picture closer to her chest.

TBC

**A/N: Alright people...reviews help move things along. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Santana wakes up in bed alone. When she looks at the clock she see's that it's almost noon. She sits up and looks around the room for Rachel. Santana sighs in relief when she sees Rachel cell phone still sitting on the night stand. She moves her hand over her stomach when it growls. She is pretty hungry. She went to bed without dinner last night and slept through breakfast this morning.

Santana decides to go find Rachel and get something to eat. Once Santana gets into the hall, she walks right past the stairs and to her dad's bedroom. The door is open and when she looks inside its empty. The bed is made and everything is nice and neatly tucked away. Sighing, Santana turns around to head downstairs.

"I can't believe you slapped me." Santana hears Mack voice as she gets closer to the kitchen.

"You called my mom a bitch." Quinn defends her actions. "Plus…I didn't even slap you hard."

"But you called your mom a bitch too!"

"She's _my_ mom!"

Santana smiles for the first time since she's gotten up.

When she gets to the entry way, she sees Rachel cooking something on the stove, Mike standing next to Rachel, leaning against the counter, Tina, Quinn, Puck and Sandy sitting at the kitchen table and Mack standing by the refrigerator. No one has noticed her yet.

"Guys...please use your indoor voices. Santana is still asleep." Rachel scolds them without taking her eyes off of what she's doing.

"She needs to get up. I'm bored." Sandy slaps her hand on the table.

"You can always leave." Tina jumps in. "No one invited you anyway."

"Tina." Pucks shakes his head at the Asian girl.

"Don't Tina her, Puck." Quinn joins the argument.

"Don't tal…"

"Hey!" Santana cut Sandy off as she steps into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Quinn slapped me." Mack is the only one to say anything. Everyone else gives Santana awkward smiles or says hi.

"Get over it." Santana walks around the table and pull out the chair next to Tina.

"We thought you could use a day out with friends." Puck says from his spot across the table from her.

"Cool." Santana nods her head. "Bowling?"

Santana hides her smile as everyone agrees to go bowling. She loves how her friends always show up when she needs them. Its great how she ignored them last night and yet they still show up today to support her. Tina hates bowling and still agreed to go without a fuss. That's a true friend. No one brings up what happened with her dad as they spend the next hour having breakfast and bickering amongst each other.

After breakfast, Rachel follows Santana up to her room so she can grab her phone and shoes and Santana can get a shower and get ready to go bowling. Rachel has already showered and through on some of Santana's clothes.

"Did you see my dad this morning?" Besides saying hi when she came to the kitchen, this is the first time Santana has said anything directly to Rachel.

"Yeah." Rachel sits down on the bed and watches Santana grab her stuff for a shower. "I saw him when I went to the bathroom this morning. He was leaving for work."

"He say anything?"

"He said good morning and that was it." Rachel shrugs. "He didn't give me any weird looks or anything if that's what you're asking about."

Santana just stares at Rachel for a second longer before nodding and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

#$%^&*I(O(

"This is how you know I love you," Tina walks up to Santana at the concession stand. "I hate bowling but here I am."

"Thanks, T." Santana chuckles.

"No problem, Hun." Tina shoulder bums Santana. "Did you have fun?" Tina turns to lean back against the stand. From where they're standing she can see their group of friends packing up to leave.

"Yeah. Where are we going next?" Santana pays for her pop and they start to head back over to their group of friends.

"I don't know." Tina pokes Quinn in the side. "Where to next?"

"I have to go home." Quinn shrugs. "My dad called about thirty minutes ago. He wants me to go to church with them later, so might not see you guys until tomorrow."

"Suck's to be you!" Mike pats Quinn shoulder and they all start walking towards the exit of the bowling alley. "Let's go to a bar!"

"Let's not." Rachel chimes in. Rachel and Sandy are the only two that did not drink while at the bowling alley. Everyone else had at least to beers. Santana and Puck did a couple of shots not even thirty minutes ago. "If you guys want, we can get some beer and stuff and go hangout at my dad's house. That okay with you?" Everyone turns to look at Santana.

"That's fine." Nothing more is discussed as Rachel gets into the driver seat of Quinn's car and Sandy drives Puck's truck.

Quinn, Mack and Santana is riding with Rachel to drop Quinn off at her parents and everyone else is going to the store for alcohol and then they will all meet up at Rachel's dads house.

"Ugh…I wish I could stay with you guys." Quinn whines from the back seat. Rachel had just parked in front of Quinn's parent's home. "Do I smell like beer?" Quinn directs her question to Mack.

"No." Mack mumbles and throws a stick of gum at Quinn. "Tell your daddy I said hello."

"Fuck off." Quinn rolls her eyes and then reaches up to pat Santana's shoulder. "Walk me to the door."

Santana and Quinn get to the porch steps and sits down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Quinn scoots closer to Santana. "You've been kind of quiet today. Usually you're loud and explosive in situations like this one." Quinn says referring to Santana's issues with her dad.

"I don't…I'm not ready to talk about it." Santana leans into Quinn.

"Okay." Quinn kisses Santana's forehead.

$%^&*()(*&

Santana and her group of friends spend the rest of the evening drink and having a good time at Rachel's. They make sure they clean the place back up before leaving thirty minutes before Rachel's dads are due back.

Santana's not surprised when she gets home and her dad is still not home. It's almost midnight when Rachel and Mack help Santana up to her room.

"Baby…you staying with me tonight?" Santana tugs on Rachel shirt until she falls onto the bed with her.

"San…stop." Rachel stops Santana's wondering hands. "I want to stay but I don't think your dad should…"

"Fuck him!" Santana sits up in bed. "He walked away, Rach. I can give two shits about what he thinks."

"Santana…calm down."

"No." Santana shakes her head but Rachel can see the fight leaving the girl.

"You're so drunk." Rachel smiles and kisses Santana forehead. "Call me in the morning."

^&*(*&^&*

Santana wakes up at ten in the morning. After using the bathroom, she heads downstairs to make some toast.

"…and my mom's a nurse. I know you guys have crazy schedules." Santana walks into the kitchen to see her dad and Mack chatting over some breakfast. Mack has an empty bowl sitting in front of her and Carmelo has some eggs and toast.

"Good morning, Santana." Carmelo stands and walks over to the counter. "I made you a plate."

"Thanks." Santana gives him a weak smile as she takes the plate.

After some light conversation between Mack and Carmelo, Mack excuses herself from the table.

"I'm going to call Tina and see what she's up to."

Santana watches Mack leave the kitchen. When she turns back around her dad is still sitting at the kitchen table. Santana knows that they need to have the conversation she feel is coming so she sits in the empty chair across from her dad.

"Your mom would know what to say." Carmelo breaks the silence. Santana just looks at him. "I don't…I don't know what to say."Carmelo looks down into his coffee mug.

"Do you still love me?" Carmelo's head snaps up so fast the Santana's afraid he might break his neck.

"What? I…" His eyes are wide. "Of course." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Gosh Santana…you're my little girl. I'll always love you." Santana nods.

"Well that's all you needed to say." Santana wipes at her eyes. She doesn't even remember when she started crying.

"I'm sorry." Carmelo starts. "I…I was just not expecting that. I guess…most of my reaction was about how I was feeling about myself." Santana raises a questioning eyebrow. "I just felt like I should have known or at least had some kind of idea. You're my daughter for goodness sake."Carmelo shakes his head. "I mean…your mom would know these things. Not just about your sexuality but how you like your eggs. I had to ask Mack how you preferred them. What kind of father does that make me?"

"Dad…" Santana protest. "You're a good dad. You're just busy. I get that. I'm not mad at you."

"I've been busy for most of your life, Santana." Carmelo sighs. "I should do better. I can do better."

"You will."

#$%^&*()*&^%$

"So what does that mean?"

Santana and Mack are now at Quinn's house. Santana and Quinn are lying next to each other on the bed while Mack sits on the floor, leaning back against the bed. Santana and Mack came over to Quinn's to wait on Rachel to drop the blonde's car off. Santana also wanted to talk to Quinn about what happened with her dad.

"I don't know. He never really said anything about having a problem with it." Santana shrugs.

"That's good. I think it'll all work out." Quinn cuddles up to Santana. Mack turns around and rest on her knees facing the bed.

"I hate to break up this little cute moment you guys are having…"

"Well don't." Quinn rolls her eyes. "Instead you can go make me a sandwich."

"Um… no," Mack frowns at her. "Can we go?" She directs the question to Santana.

Santana looks between her to friends. Every since Quinn slapped Mack it has been nothing but awkwardness or bickering between the two. Santana had to basically drag Mack into Quinn's house. Any other time Mack would jump at the opportunity to hang out with Quinn. But Santana can understand Mack's frustrations with Quinn. Quinn's family can be difficult to deal with and Quinn does act a little different around them.

"No. I thought you guys were waiting on Rachel to drop my car off?" Quinn sits up.

"We can take her to her car." Mack completely ignores the glare Quinn is sending her and keeps her eyes on Santana.

"I'm sitting right her, Mackenzie." Quinn huffs out. "What is your problem? You've been nothing but a bitch to me since you got here."

"I don't have a problem, Lucy." Quinn sucks in a breath when Mack uses her first name. Quinn had told her about Lucy the night Mack had spent the night. "I just don't feel like being in this house."

"Then get out." Quinn climbs over Santana to get out of bed. "And don't call me fucking Lucy again."

"What? I think Lucy's a cute name." Mack grins. Quinn pushes her shoulder and Mack falls over on her back laughing.

"Rach said she's almost here." Santana says after checking her phone.

"Good." Quinn says frowning at Mack. Santana looks at Quinn's face. Her best friend looks seriously upset.

"I'm sorry, babe." Mack grabs Quinn right ankle. Santana think Mack can tell that she's really pissed Quinn off.

"I'm not your babe." Quinn says kicking her leg out to try in get Mack to let go.

Before Mack can say anything else they hear a horn blow. Mack jumps up off the floor and Santana gets off the bed.

"Tell Rachel we will be right there." Quinn orders Mack. Mack rolls her eyes before just doing what the blonde said. Once the door closes behind Mack, Quinn turns to face her best friend.

"What's up, Q?" Santana eyes the nervous looking blonde.

"I…I almost kissed Mack."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are you serious?" Santana watches as a frown forms on Puck's face at Rachel's question. This makes the third time her girlfriend has asked that question.

"I called it!" Mack excitedly adds.

"Wow." Quinn just shakes her head.

"Everyone needs to just calm down." Mike pulls Tina into his arms. "Why are you crying?" Mike asks his crying girlfriend.

"I just… can't believe it." Tina sniffles.

They are all standing in the parking lot of at a rest stop. They were suppose to be on the road ten minutes ago but Tina and Sandy got into a shouting match. Sandy made another rude comment and Tina confronted her. Puck and everyone else stood by and watched them argue into Tina threaten Sandy with bodily harm. Puck had to step in then. He stepped in the way of Tina who looked close to hitting his girlfriend. Then with a smirk on her face, Sandy announced that she was pregnant.

"Well believer it," Sandy has an evil grin on her face. "Puck's going to be a daddy."

Everyone is shocked.

Puck asks for everyone to hold their questions and comments until they get home and get some rest.

%^&**&(6

"I can't believe Puck's going to be a dad." Quinn says leaning against Santana's bedroom door.

When they got back into their college town, everyone went to their respectable homes. Puck dropped Mack off and Rachel rode home with him. Quinn dropped Tina and Mike off before driving herself and Santana back to their apartment.

"I know right." Santana shakes her head. "Rachel is going to lecture him to death." Santana jokes.

"Did you tell Rachel?" Santana doesn't even have to ask what Quinn is referring to.

Just a few days ago Quinn told Santana about how she almost kissed Mack. Quinn said it was right after she had slapped Mack for calling her mom a bitch. She said Mack had a cute little pout on her lips and Quinn was just kind of had a pull towards Mack. Their lips were an inch away from connecting when Quinn pulled away and left the room. Things have been awkward between Mack and Quinn since that day. They either argue or avoided each other. Mack avoids Quinn more so. Mack even rode in the truck with Puck on the way back to town. Quinn just seems really confused about her feeling towards Mack.

"No." Santana frowns. "That's not how our friendship works, right." Santana knows that Quinn is just nervous about the whole situation. They've always kept things between them and Santana doesn't see that changing just because she's in a relationship with another one of their best friends.

"Sorry." Quinn bits her lip. "I just…Mack is annoying."

"Okay." Santana laughs. "Do you plan on talking to her about it?"

"Eventually."

%^&*(*&^%$

Santana feels like her head is going to explode. She has too many things going on at once. Too many problems and situations happening all at once. She's been home and back to work for only a week now and the people at her job is already getting on her nerves. Her dad, who promised before she left to be a more attentive parent, has been calling her everyday and…and well she just doesn't feel like talking to him all the time. Mack and Quinn both have been coming to her for advice on how to talk to the other and it been driving her crazy. Santana doesn't want to have any part in their craziness. And on top of Quinn and Mack's crazy ranting, Santana has to listen to Rachel bitch about Sandy and Puck. It's just all too much right now.

"Are you listening to me?" Santana feels toes poke at her side.

"Yes." Santana says with her eyes still closed. It's a Friday and she's at Rachel's and Puck's for their usual group dinner night. The first one they've had since getting home.

"What did I say?" Santana can hear the teasing in Rachel's voice. Rachel's not mad that she's been half listening. Santana made it no secret that she was tired and might end up falling asleep before dinner.

"Sorry, baby." Santana sighs. She's just got off of work and really all she wants to do is sleep. Not deal with all the craziness that's sure to go on at tonight's dinner.

"How abo…"Rachel gets cut off by a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in?" A second later Quinn pushes the door open and closes it behind herself.

"When are you going to start cooking? I'm hungry." Santana feels the bed dip when Quinn sits by her legs that are hanging off the side of the bed.

"When I get ready to." Rachel rolls her eyes. "You can start making dinner without me, you know?"

"Nonsense." Quinn waves her off. "When did Puck give Sandy a key?"

"Two days ago. It's over and done with. Let it go." Santana answers before Rachel. She remembers her girlfriend calling her all pissed off because Puck gave his pregnant girlfriend a key to the apartment. She really doesn't want to have this conversation again.

"He didn't even talk to me about it," Rachel huffs. She can't let it go. "I can barely be around her when he invites her over. Now she can just drop in whenever."

"Rachel." Santana groans.

"No Santana. It's ridicules." Rachel ignores Santana and looks to Quinn who is nodding her head in agreement.

"Did you ask Puck for permission before giving me a key?" Santana's had enough. She sits up, elbowing Quinn in the side as she does.

"That's different." Rachel tries to argue.

"How so?" Santana argues back. "How do you know Puck didn't just want me dropping in whenever?"

Rachel frowns. "You already had a key from when we were just friends."

"Yeah, Quinn and I had _a key_ for emergencies. Then you gave _me_ a key that I can use whenever I want." Rachel rolls her eyes. "So if Puck wants to give his girl a key, he can."

"Whatever, Santana." Rachel looks away from her girlfriend. Santana sighs. Now she has to deal with a pouting Rachel. Just great.

"I'm going to pick up Mack." Santana says getting to her feet.

"Wait!" Quinn grabs Santana's arm. "I thought Mack wasn't coming?"

"She changed her mind." Santana shrugs Quinn off her arm. "Can I get you anything while I'm out?" She directs the question towards Rachel.

"No." Rachel responds without looking at Santana.

"Beer." Quinn offers.

"Rachel?" Santana ignores Quinn and tries to get her girlfriends attention.

"I'm fine, Santana." Rachel gives her a weak smile. "Make sure you get some Wine too."

"Okay." Santana bends down and gives Rachel a kiss on the forehead.

Two hours, a bottle of Wine and a 12 pack of beer later Santana group of friends have eased into some easy conversation. Everyone has shared how their week has been and different things they've been getting into. Plates are empty or have been picked over as much as they will be tonight and everyone seems to be having a good time.

Santana picks up Mack's dishes and stacks them on hers and follows Rachel into the kitchen. Rachel still hasn't said much to Santana but she also hasn't flat out been a bitch to her either. Santana knows Rachel's still upset that she didn't agree with how inconsiderate it was of Puck to give Sandy a key.

"Dinner was great."

"Thanks." Rachel sits some plates in the sink. Santana walks up behind Rachel and pushes her front into Rachel's back.

"Mmmm…can I stay the night?" Santana places light kisses along Rachel's t-shirt covered shoulder.

"Sure." Rachel shrugs.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Santana doesn't like Rachel's unenthusiastic response. "Come on, Rachel." Santana sighs and pushes away from Rachel. Rachel still hasn't answered her question. "You can't get mad at me for not agreeing with you."

"I don't need you to agree with me. I just need you to be on my side." Santana just stares at her. Santana thinks her girlfriend sounds ridicules right now. "All you have to do is let me get out how I feel and support me even if you think I'm wrong."

"I can't do that. Puck's my friend too." Santana barks out. "In fact, he is your best friend. This can't be easy on him. He has a lot of shit going on and if you, his best friend, is not going to be in his corner than I will be."

"I am in his corner." Rachel leans against the sink. "I'm just pissed at some of the decision he has made. And sometimes I just want to rant about them. Sometimes I just want my girlfriend to sit there and listen to me rant about them even if she doesn't agree. I didn't know that was too much to ask for."

"Whoa…tension." Tina jokes as she steps into the kitchen. Santana and Rachel just continue to stare at each other. "You guys okay?" Tina waves her hand in front of Santana's face. "Dude…blink."

"Get out my face." Santana finally smiles and pushes Tina's hand away and Tina giggles before going to the refrigerator "Grab me a beer to, T." Santana spears Rachel one more look before going back into the living room.

^&*$(**9

"Hey…" Santana pause in the doorway of Puck's room. Quinn and Mack are sitting next to each other on the bed. Quinn's head is on Mack's shoulder. Mack is rubbing circles on Quinn's back. "…Sorry…should I come back?" Santana starts to back out of the door.

"No." Mack shakes her head. "We're good. You know Lucy's an emotional drunk sometimes." She jokes.

"Don't call me Lucy." Quinn lightly punches Mack's thigh.

"Riiiight." Santana stresses the word. Santana thinks her two friends look cute right now. It's funny how one minute they was avoiding each other and then over dinner Mack went back to her flirting and Quinn went back to playing miss innocent. "I'm about to drop Mike and T off. What you guys wanna do? Going or staying?"

"Going." Mack drops a kiss to Quinn's hair before standing with the blonde still in her arms. Quinn squeezes Mack side before letting go and following Santana down the hall where the rest of their friends are waiting. Santana's the only sober one there. Yes…Rachel and Mike haven't had anything to drink in a few hours but Santana would rather not chance it. She's making sure she drives everyone where ever they need to be. It's almost one in the morning and she doesn't need to be worried about her friends making it home.

Hugs and whispered goodnights go around before the five friends head outside to Quinn's car. Santana is about to pull away from the curb when she remembers she has Rachel's car keys in her pocket. Santana's tire still hasn't been changed so she's been driving Rachel's car all week.

"I'll be right back." Santana jumps out of the car and runs back up to Rachel's apartment.

"You come back for Quinn's doggy bag?" Rachel smiles and hands over a plate wrapped in grocery store bags. Earlier Quinn had made her a plate for tomorrow and left it.

"No. Keys." Santana hands over Rachel's car keys at the same time as she accepts the plates. "You have to be at work before me, so I'm just going to use Q's car."

"Kay." Rachel nods. "Kiss?"Santana roll her eyes and kiss Rachel anyway. "Call me when you get home." Rachel breaks the kiss.

^&*(*&^&*(

"So what happened with Mack?" Santana and Quinn have changed into some pajamas and are now lying on Quinn's queen size bed.

"I told her I was confused." Quinn sighs.

"Confused about?" Santana probes when Quinn doesn't give any additional information.

"Mack is," Quinn rolls onto her side to face Santana. Santana can see the frustration on her friends face. "I don't…she can be annoying but she can also be really sweet."

"Okay."

"I've never had feelings for a girl before." Quinn says quietly. Santana's sure if she wasn't staring at her friend, she wouldn't have known she said anything at all. "You and Rach have always been just so…I don't know. Rachel told us a long time ago that she wasn't opposed to having a relationship with a girl, you know?" Santana doesn't know where this is going but she nods anyway. "And you…you just discovered yourself."

"I think I've always liked women…I just wasn't ready to admit it until we got to college." Santana adds.

"Right." Quinn nods. "But…I've always been attracted to guys. Even now I still don't look at girls that way. But Mack…" Santana watches Quinn close her eyes and take a deep breath. "I don't know…"

"Hey…" Santana can tell that Quinn's really upset so she scoots closer and wraps her arm around her best friend. "It's okay."

"Is it?"

"Yeah," Santana whispers. "Quinn you don't have to label yourself." Santana tries to ease her friend's worries. "Maybe it is just Mack…maybe your bisexual….who knows, right?"

"I told her I hate that she has been avoiding me." Quinn goes back to her conversation with Mack. "I mean…gosh she can be…"

"Annoying." Santana finish with a laugh.

"Yeah…but it just sucks when doesn't speak to me." Quinn shakes her head at herself. "I actually missed her flirting and stupid comments."

"What did she say?"

"She said she didn't want to pressure me." Quinn says with a little smile. "Mack said…she said that she didn't know if I was just caught up in a moment or if I really wanted to kiss her."

"Sounds like she wanted to give you space to figure it out."Santana reasons.

"Yeah…well not right away. At first she was angry."

Santana remembers Mack being rude to Quinn while on the trip. Mack was probably angry because her feelings were getting jerked around. Rachel had told Santana a few weeks ago that she believed Mack was gaining feelings for Quinn. Rachel always believed that Mack was more than physically attracted to Quinn no matter how much the flirt tried to deny it.

"That's why she was such a bitch to me whenever she could be." Quinn continues. "And then once we got on the road she thought it was best to give me my space because she didn't know what I was going through."

"So what are you going to do?"

"She asked me to dinner but I said no."Santana frowns at that. She can tell that Quinn likes Mack, so what is the hold up? "I just don't want to jump into anything…"

"Okay?"

"So I told her we could just hangout tomorrow." Quinn says with a shy smile. "Just the two of us."

"That sounds lame." Santana jokes.

"She said she'd cook for me."

"Mack?" Santana wants to make sure they are talking about the same girl. Santana doesn't ever remember seeing anything besides cereal and milk in her friend's apartment.

"Yeah."

"Damn, Q." Santana shakes her head. "She must really like you. I didn't even know she could boil water."They both breakout in laughter.

"Hush."

"Defending her already I see."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Santana has had a great day. She started her day off having lunch with Tina and Rachel before dropping her girlfriend off at work, ran some errands, had lunch with Puck and Mack and was able to get them to agree to go to the car wash with her to wash Rachel's car.

"Seriously guys," Santana shakes her head at her two friends. A group of girls just walked by and Mack and Puck tongues is basically out of their mouths. "Dude..." She punches Pucks shoulder when he waves at one of the girls looking back at him. "You have a pregnant girlfriend. And you," she looks around Puck to a smirking Mack. "You have a...a Quinn." That's as good as she can do. Santana's not sure what Mack and her best friend have going on.

Quinn and Mack have been spending a lot of time together. Just the other day, Mack and Quinn joined her and Rachel at the movies. Santana and Rachel looked at it as a double date. Santana has also walked in on them kissing a few times before.

"A Quinn? Really?" Mack laughs but does go back to helping Santana wash Rachel's jeep.

"It's cool. We were just looking." Puck shrugs. "What's up with you and Quinn anyway?" He takes the rag Mack hands him. "You guys together or what?"

Mack shrugs. "We're friends." Puck and Santana give her a look of disbelief. "I'm serious. I want to date her but...I don't know. She went out with that Tyler guy the other day and..."

"Pissed you off?" Puck finishes for her. "That guys a douche. I thought she left him alone." Puck looks over at Santana who is scrubbing the back of the jeep.

Puck doesn't know about how Tyler can be absive but he does know a no good person when he sees one. All the girls agreed not to tell the guys in their group because they know Puck and Mike are very protective over them and didn't want them to go and beat up Tyler and get in trouble.

"I don't know what's going on with that. We actually got into it when she got home." Santana informs them. "I told her she needed to leave him alone. She said they are just friends."

"They better be just friends. Q's Mack girl now." Puck grins.

"Shut up." Mack splash water at the boy.

"Oh it's on!"

Santana just sighs as she watches her two friends start a water fight she's sure to be dragged into.

Why did she ask these to idiots to help her out again?

$)*(^*$%^#

After washing the jeep, the three friends pick up Rachel and head back to Puck and Rachel's apartment. Rachel tells Santana how sweet it is that she washed her car and thanks all three of them. When they get back to the apartment they find Quinn and Sandy sitting in the living room watching TV. Santana thinks Quinn is the only one that Sandy doesn't give a hard time. Santana thinks it has something to do with Quinn having dated Puck before and Sandy not wanting to piss the blonde off.

Santana greets Quinn and Sandy before following Rachel down the hall to her bedroom.

"Do you wanna go to the movies later?" Santana asks as she flops down on Rachel's bed.

"I don't know…" Rachel starts to change out of the clothes that she wore to work. "I kind of just want to stay in and cuddle." Santana frowns.

"That sounds boring."

"Please."

"Ugh. I guess." Rachel swats Santana leg as she passes to go to the closet.

They go back out to the living room once Rachel has changed. Sandy is cuddled up next to Puck on the loveseat and Quinn and Mack is sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

"Should we call Tina and Mike and have movie night?" Mack breaks the silence.

"No." Sandy shuts down that idea. "I don't want to see the Asian duo. I'm already counting the minutes until you leave."

"Whoa babe, that was so rude." Puck frowns at his girlfriend. "The Mack is invited over whenever. And don't talk about my other friends like that either."

Santana looks at Rachel and see her girlfriend face light up. Rachel can't stand Sandy and loves anytime Puck gets on her about her bad attitude.

"The Mack?" Quinn scuffs.

"You have something to add, Q." Mack scoots closer to the girl on the couch.

"You are so lame." Quinn giggles at Mack who is wiggling her eyebrows at her. "Stop." She pushes Mack's grabby hands away.

"This is lame," Sandy huffs and stands. "I'm going to lie down."

"Dude…your girlfriend is such a b…AW!" Mack rubs at her arm. "What the fuck, Q."

"What did I tell you about that word?" Quinn rolls her eyes at the pout forming on Mack's face.

Santana laughs and Puck makes a whipping noise.

"And you say you two aren't dating." Puck grins.

"You guys aren't dating?" Rachel finally pipes up.

"Nope. Quinn's playing with my emotions." Mack shakes her head.

"What? I'm not and why are we talking about this?" Quinn starts to defend herself.

"But you guys are so cute together." Rachel gushes.

"Rachel." Quinn blushes.

"Yeah…Lucy," Mack grins at Quinn. "We'd be the hottest couple ever."

"Well I don't know about all that." Rachel grabs Santana's hand. "San and I are pretty hot."

"I'm going home." Quinn says getting up from the coach, starting to collect her stuff.

"Look what you guys did." Santana smiles as Mack and Rachel high fiving each other.

"Come here Quinn." Mack stands and hugs the blonde from behind. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up and get off of me…" Quinn starts but then trails off when Mack starts whispering in her ear. Santana wishes she could hear what Mack is saying because Quinn is turning even redder.

"Where are you two going?"Puck questions when Quinn and Mack start heading to the door.

"None of your business, dad." Quinn rolls her eyes and pulls Mack out the door with her.

"Hey…you guys leaving too." Santana has Rachel's hand in hers and is standing by the hallway doorway. "What about me?"

"Go rest with your girlfriend. Me and mines is going to cuddle." Santana smirks.

"Fine." Puck huffs.

+ ()##*$:

"What?" Rachel raises a suspicious eyebrow at Santana.

Santana and Rachel have been relaxing in Rachel's bedroom for a few hours now. They have watched a few episodes of_ Charmed_ and Rachel made them some dinner. Now they are just lying in bed and Santana keeps smiling at Rachel.

"What? What?" Santana smile gets bigger when Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Stop." Rachel swats at Santana's exposed stomach. "You're creeping me out." Santana smiles and scoots away from Rachel's hand.

"I didn't know smiling was a crime."

"Whatever...just stop looking at me like that or tell me what's got you so happy."

"You." Santana watches Rachel blush and turn her head away. "I'm happy." Santana continues. She's now up on her knees, moving across the queen sized bed over to Rachel.

When Santana turns Rachel head so she can see her face, Rachel has a shy little smile playing across her face.

"Kiss." Rachel rolls her eyes but does as Santana asks. They share a slow, passionate kiss. "Mmmm...I love you." She mumbles before pecking Rachel's bottom lip and sitting next to her.

"I love you too." Rachel smiles. "Not that I don't like it," Rachel begins. "But what's got you all emotional?"Santana shrugs.

"I don't know...I just feel..." Santana shakes her head. She's not sure how to express her feeling using words. "I just feel...good, you know." Rachel just sits and watches her girlfriend. Santana looks like she's glowing. "Work hasn't been bad. Things with my dad are good. You and I are good." Santana smirks and leans over to kiss Rachel's cheek. "I just don't feel weighed down. The only thing that would make this anymore perfect than what is now… would be having my mom here." Santana sighs. "But that's not going to happen, so let's not dwell on it to long."

"You are so cute." Rachel says pushing Santana back to lie down on the bed. "And you make me happy too." Rachel moves to straddle Santana.

**TBC**

**a/n: Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Really they make my day. For those of you who read my other stories…I'm sorry I haven't updated them in a while. I'm going to work on getting some more chapters up for them soon. Thanks for subscribing, reviewing and reading, please leave some feedback and let me know where you would like to see things go with all the couples. Maybe I can make something happen.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"GO GO GO!" A small group of drunk college kids chant as Santana downs a cup of beer.

"Oh yea!" She yells and slaps her hand against Mikes. "Fucking champs!"

Once again Santana finds herself at a back to school party. It's a Friday night and all of her friends agreed to go out tonight, even Puck. At first the father to be was going to stay at home with Sandy but they got into an argument, so Puck decided to go out in have some fun.

Santana and Mike have been dominating the flip cup table for about thirty minutes now. Rachel is leaning against the wall watching her girlfriend and friend giggle and talk trash to people they have beat since they teamed up for the game.

Santana is celebrating another victory when Quinn walks up and suggest that her and Mike take a break from the game. Santana knows that she's pretty wasted so she agrees. Santana looks over to where Rachel was standing and sees Rachel talking with some boy. Santana watches as Rachel throws her head back and laugh at something the boy says.

Santana starts to stubble her way over to where her girlfriend and the unknown boy are standing.

"Hi." She greets eyeing the boy.

"Hey, San." Rachel grins at Santana, grabbing Santana's arm to keep her from falling. "San, this is Jesse, Jesse this is my girlfriend, Santana."

"Nice to meet you." Jesse says with a smile. Santana just nods at him and tell Rachel that she and Mike are going to go with Quinn to the other side of the house.

"Okay," Rachel gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be over as soon as I finish my conversation with Jesse." Santana just stares at Rachel. She wasn't expecting Rachel to stay in talk to Jesse.

"Come on, S. My head is spinning. I wanna sit down. "Mike steps up to them. Santana sighs and follow her friends out of the kitchen.

"Best. Party. Ever." Puck picks her up in a bear hug. Santana just nods and pats his back. Puck sits her back down and just grins. Santana's happy he decided to come out with them tonight instead of staying stuck up in the house with that witch. "Where's Rachel?"

"In the kitchen flirting with some douche." Santana says flopping down next to Tina. "Give me." Santana reaches a hand out for the bag of chips Quinn has in her hands. It's a new bag of Lay's that Quinn snagged on her trip to get them from the kitchen.

Quinn opens the bag and takes a handful out before tossing it carelessly to Santana. "She was not flirting dumb ass. You're just drunk."

"I know." Santana says around a mouth of food. "But I want her here. Go get her, Q. Tell her I miss her." Quinn roll her eyes and watch Santana pass off the chip bag to Tina.

"No. Hurry up and give me my chips back guys." Quinn says watching as the bag move from Tina, to Mike then to Puck.

"When are we leaving?" Santana is just noticing Mack, who has been standing behind the couch the whole time. Santana leans her head back to look up at her friend. "I smell like cheap Vodka."

Quinn is the DD tonight.

"I said I was sorry." Tina giggles. About an hour ago Tina had accidently spilt her drink on Mack.

"When Rachel gets back we'll go if everyone is ready." Quinn tells her and eagerly reaches for the bag of chips that had somehow managed to get back in Santana's hands. "Okay we are defiantly leaving when Rachel gets in here." Quinn says upset when she looks into an empty Lay's bag.

After another hour at the party, Quinn was able to usher all of her drunk friends out to Puck's truck. They went through a fast food joint before heading back to Rachel and Puck's apartment. Quinn thought about taking them to her and Santana's apartment so they wouldn't wake up Sandy, but changed her mind. Rachel's and Puck's has always been their go to place after parties. They have a pull out couch and a fully stalked fridge. While Quinn and Santana might have food at their place, they don't have the extra bed for their friends to sleep on. And her friends aren't sober enough to try blowing up the air mattresses.

When they get back to the apartment, Puck and Mike pull the couch out into a bed. Tina and Quinn and Mack lay down on it, while Mike takes the recliner. Puck goes into his bedroom and Santana follows Rachel to her bedroom.

Santana is too tired for sex, so they just cuddle up together and fall asleep.

%%*&%^*&%

"What do you mean she cancelled dinner?" Quinn asks as she takes a seat on the living room couch with Santana.

"I mean…she called and said we could still come over but she's not cooking tonight." Santana tries to explain. "She's not even sure what time she'll be home."

"She can't cancel dinner."Santana wants to laugh at the devastated look on Quinn's face. The girl really does love food. "We always have dinner the night before classes. Where the hell will she be anyway?"

"She's in the studio or something with that Jesse kid." Santana mumbles.

Santana's not quite sure what Rachel said she would be doing. When Rachel called to tell her that she wasn't going to be able to cook tonight, Santana stopped listening soon as the name Jesse came out of Rachel's mouth.

Santana doesn't like the guy. The next day after the party, Rachel had told her all about her conversation with Jesse. Santana had to listen to hours and hours of Rachel talking about nothing but how talented Jesse is. Well…not hours but still. Rachel did manage to bring him up several times throughout the day.

"Well that's bullshit." Santana watches as Quinn takes her phone out. Quinn puts the phone on speaker. They listen to the phone ring three times before Rachel answer with a 'Hello Quinn'.

"What's this I hear about you bailing on dinner tonight?"

"Quinn," Rachel sighs. "I won't get home in an enough time to prepare anything. I'm over in Brookville."

"Brookville?" Both Quinn and Santana frown. "What the hell you doing over there?" Brookville is the next town over.

"Jesse introduced me to his friends Marc and Jane. Jane is Jesse's agent and Marc has a recording studio here. That's where I'm at right now."

"Well that's cool." Quinn nods even though Rachel can't see it. "We are still going to cook though, so you better get your ass home soon as possible."

"Don't mess up my kitchen, Quinn." Santana giggles. "Hi Santana."

"Hey." Santana says quietly. She doesn't know how she feels about Rachel just jumping up and going to the next town with a stranger.

"Make sure Quinn doesn't burn down my kitchen, San. And…" Rachel starts to say something else but a male voice calls her name. "Hey guys I have to go. I'll try not to be too late. Love you guys. Bye." In the line goes dead.

"Did you know she went to Brookville?"

Santana shakes her head. "Not a clue."

^&*^*($*^83

Somehow Quinn was able to talk everyone into helping make dinner. Everyone had something that they were in charge of. Usually when they had these dinners, Rachel and at least one of the friends would help her cook. Never before had everyone pitched in at once. In the end it turned out well but Santana doubt that they would be doing it again. It was just too many people in the kitchen at once.

Rachel came in thirty minutes into dinner. Just in time for announcements. Santana got Rachel's plate together and they sat on the floor next to each other.

"So now that everyone is here," Tina glanced at Rachel. "We can start sharing. Who wants to start?"

"I will." Mike stands up. "Um…so I don't really have an announcement. I just wanted to say how glad I am that we still managed to pull this together tonight. I mean, I know we could have all came here in hung out but having dinner together like this just make it seems a little more special." Mike blushes when everyone starts awing. "No seriously. I'm so use to having these dinners that I sometimes take them for granted. They really do keep us together. I thought the world was ending when Santana texted in told me we wasn't going to have one tonight." They all laugh. "So I just want to say..." Mike turns to Rachel. "No cancelling dinner. And thanks for always cooking for us." Rachel and Mike hug and then Mack stands.

"I second all that good stuff Mike said. I think since I started hanging with you guys I've gained 20 pounds. But I'm still sexy as hell." Mack jokes.

"Mack." Quinn sighs.

"Anyway …I'm just going to says it." She pauses. "Lucy and I are officially dating." There is a round of congratulations.

"Who's Lucy?"

"No one." Quinn dismisses Sandy's question. Before the pregnant women has a chance to probe further, Rachel stands.

"First…I apologize for trying to cancel tonight." Rachel kicks Quinn shoe. The blonde just smiles. "Second…don't think that any of you are leaving before my kitchen is back to the way you found it." There are some groans. "And onto more exciting news," Rachel grins. "I'm going to be recording a song with my friend, Jesse!" Rachel squeals.

Rachel's news is followed up with congratulations and series of questions ranging from 'who the hell is Jesse' to 'what kind of song'.

After dinner and everyone has either crashed on the couch or went home, Santana and Rachel retire to Rachel's bedroom.

"Congratulations, baby." Santana says once she's changed and is sitting in the bed watching Rachel slip on a t-shirt.

"Thanks." Rachel grins and climbs onto the bed next to Santana. They share a kiss. "Now what's on your mind?" Rachel asks with a knowing look.

Santana was really trying not to bring it up because she didn't want to take away from the excitement of Rachel getting this gig.

"I don't…you didn't tell me you was going to Brookville." Santana might have been half listening but she's pretty sure that Rachel didn't mention anything about leaving town.

"That's because I wasn't planning to. I was just having lunch with Jesse and then next thing I know he wanted to introduce me to some people he know and then…hello Brookville." Rachel finishes up her explanation. Santana nods and plays with a lose string on the shirt she has on.

"Can you tell me next time before you do something like that? What if something would have happened?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry…I was just excited." Rachel rushes out. Santana just nods.

"So does this mean you're going to be driving to Brookville to record?"

"Most likely. We haven't scheduled anything yet."

"Okay." Santana lies down on her back. "I'll get my car fixed when I'm off on Tuesday." Santana honesty wasn't thinking about getting her tire fixed anytime soon until tonight. She and Rachel sharing a car was working out fine. But now that Rachel has added something else to her schedule, Santana think it's about time she starts using her own car and give Rachel her jeep back.

"I don't know…I like you driving my car." Rachel lies down and pushes her body into Santana's side. "Maybe the scheduling will work out so we can still share a car."

"Yeah," Santana says closing her eyes. She really wants to ask about Jesse but she's holding back because it might cause an argument if Rachel thinks she's just acting like a jealous girlfriend. Santana doesn't really know the guy so she needs to just see what happens.

**TBC**

**a/n: You guys are awesome as always. Love all the story alerts and the reviews. Glad you guys like the Quinn and Mack interaction. SharkGirl10 I am thinking about putting a little story together about them after I finish this story and at least one of my other stories up. Idk. Momo0424, isn't Sandy just freaking annoying lol I might have to get rid of her lol**

**Thanks again for all the feedback.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Santana Lopez is having a bad day. First she went to work and was informed that some customers complained about her service yesterday. And since this is not her first time getting complaints, the manager wrote her up. Then when she went home and called Rachel to asks her to come over, Rachel said she wouldn't be able to come over until later. When Santana asked why, Rachel said she had a meeting with Jesse and his agent. They were meeting up for dinner. That really pissed her off.

It had been a week and a half since Rachel went to Brookville, and Santana already hated the idea of Rachel going to Brookville to record with Jesse. The studio had not yet set up a time for Jesse and Rachel to record their song, but Rachel had hung out with Jesse a few times since they got the news about recording together. Between school, work and Rachel hanging out with Jesse, they hadn't really spent any time together the past week.

Santana took an hour nap before calling around to her friends to see who was available to keep her company since Quinn was spending the night at Mack's. Mike was the only one that wasn't either at school, work or busy doing something else.

Once Mike got there they started to play the XBOX 360 and drink beer. Santana spent the first thirty minutes being moody and quiet. After that she broke down and told Mike about how she's been feeling like Rachel's spending to much time with Jesse and how she feels stressed about school this quarter even though it just begun.

"Dude…chill about school," Mike started off with his advice. "You're smart. Plus you have a smart, great, handsome friend who will help you with whatever you need." He says pointing to himself. "And the thing with Rach…just let her know that's how you feel." He ends with a shrug.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to call you if I need any additional help." Santana take a sip of her beer. "And I don't know about telling her how I feel about Jesse. That'll just cause an argument."

"You told me you hung up on her earlier. I think you guys are going to argue anyway." Mike jokes. Santana did hang up on Rachel when the girl told her she was going to dinner with Jesse and his agent.

"Right…but I was planning on saying it was a dropped call." Santana smirks.

&*##*

It's almost ten at night when Santana hears the door to her apartment open and Rachel call out to her. Santana doesn't say anything but she does walk into the living room and lean against the loveseat arm rest.

"Hey," Rachel says with a smile. Santana just waves. Rachel rolls her eyes and walks further into the room and sits on the couch. "Shouldn't I be the one with the attitude? You hung up on me. And don't say you didn't." Santana lips start to twist up before she catches herself and sit on the couch with Rachel.

"How was dinner?" Santana ignores everything Rachel just said.

"It was okay," Rachel hasn't taken her eyes off of Santana. "We start recording the song Friday. Hope to have it finished by the end of the weekend."

"Don't you work on Friday?" Santana frowns.

"Yes. We are driving to Brookville after I get off of work."Santana tries to remember what time Rachel said she works on Friday.

"You don't get off until five." Rachel nods. "And it's like an hour drive to Brookeville. Don't you think that's little late to be going to another city?"

"No." Santana roll her eyes when that's the only thing Rachel has to say.

"I don't like Jesse."She crosses hers over her chest.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You don't know him, Santana. So how can you not like him?"

"Well…I don't see you inviting me to hangout with you guys." Santana argues back. "Hell you could have asked me to come tonight. I was free."

"It was a business meeting."

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, Santana stands from the couch. "I'm going to bed."

"Santana." Rachel gets up and follows Santana down the hall to her bed room. "You better not shut that door or I will break up with you." Santana moves her hand off the door handle even though she knows Rachel is full of empty threats.

"Can you make this quick? I'm kind of tired." Santana sits on her bed and looks to Rachel who is still standing in the doorway.

"You're being incredibly rude tonight." Rachel says not moving from the doorway.

"I'm not in the best of moods." She says with a shrugs.

Rachel just stands at the door and stares at her.

"What?"

Rachel doesn't say anything, but shuts the bedroom door. "Can you take me to the movies tomorrow?" Rachel asks while grabbing some clothes out of the closet so she can go take a shower.

"Movies? I thought we were arguing." Santana says from the bed. She's propped up on her elbow watching Rachel move around the room.

"Noooo." Rachel says slowly. "You're jealous of Jesse and think being a bitch to me is going to make me stop hanging out with him."

"I'm no…" Rachel puts her hand up when Santana tries to interrupt.

"I love you." Rachel says stepping closer to the bed. "Far as I know, Jesse is not interested in me that way." Santana roll her eyes. "Even if he was….I don't like him that way. I have a great girlfriend that I love to pieces and wouldn't do anything to hurt. I just hope she trust me enough to know that."

"I do."

"Then everything is fine." Rachel smiles, "And tomorrow after classes you are taking me to the movies, right?"

Santana nods. "Right."

$%^&*&^%$%^

As promised, Santana takes Rachel to the movies. Then afterwards Santana take's Rachel back to her house and cook them dinner.

"Thanks for today." Rachel says before pulling Santana into a long kiss.

"You welcome." Santana peck's Rachel's lips a few more time.

"Will you go to the studio with me Friday?" Santana grins and pull Rachel in closer to her.

"Only if that's what you really want. I know I was a jackass yesterday and said…." Rachel silences her with a kiss.

"I'm kind of nervous and I was going to ask you before you jumped down my throat yesterday."

"Then I'll go."

&^$#$%^&*()*&^

Rachel insisted that Santana drove. So Santana drove them in Rachel's jeep to Brookville. She had actually missed being behind the wheel of Rachel's jeep. Santana had got her tire fixed like she said she would so for the past week she had been driving her own car. But she had missed driving Rachel's car. She missed picking up and dropping off her girlfriend. She missed the conversations they would have in the car and holding Rachel's hand.

Santana thought that she would be clinging to Rachel once they got to the studio with Jesse. She thought her jealous was going to show its ugly head and she would be possessive over Rachel. That wasn't the case at all though. Rachel was the one to stay glued to her side. As soon as they got into the building with Jesse's team of people, Rachel had introduced her as her girlfriend. Rachel held her hand almost the whole time until she had to go into the recoding booth.

It took almost two hours for Rachel and Ted, the guys producing the song, to get Rachel's part recorded the way they liked it. After they got done Ted said Jesse would do his part tomorrow and then both Jesse and Rachel was to come back Sunday and they would make any adjustments if needed.

"So…what are you ladies up to tonight?" Jesse says walking with the girls to their car.

"Sleep." Rachel smiles over at him. "San has to work in the morning and I plan on studying."

"Oh that's too bad."Jesse opens the passenger side door for Rachel. "I was going to invite you ladies to a party that is going on in a couple of hours." He shuts Rachel door after her and look over to Santana who has just climbed into the driver seat. "To bad you have to work." He looks back to Rachel. "You know if you want to go I could give you a ride back home."

"I'm fine Jesse."

"Yeah…we'll catch you later, guy." Santana says impatiently. Jesse was doing so well until he offered to drive her girl home. Santana hadn't wanted to slap his face until now.

"If you're sure," He pats the roof of the car. "Good night."

"He sooo wants to get into your pants." Santana says once they are on the highway back home.

"I see that now." Rachel giggles.

"If he tries that shit again, I'm going to put him in his place." Santana says seriously. "He's an idiot."

TBC 


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. :( **

Chapter 25

Santana is in half asleep when Quinn bust into her bedroom scaring her and a sleeping Rachel.

"What are…Quinn?"

"We're having a baby!" Quinn jumps onto the bed with the two girls. Santana watches as Mack's body fills the space in the door.

"What is she talking about?" Rachel asks still not opening her eyes.

"Sandy's in labor. Puck said he has been trying to call you guys all night." Mack says with a smile as she watches Quinn bounce on the bed.

Santana groans and turns onto her side, facing away from Quinn. It's three in the morning and she hadn't even been asleep that long before Quinn broke into her room screaming about babies.

"Get up, get up!" Quinn giggles. "We've having a baby." Quinn tries to pull the cover off of Rachel.

"Quinn!" Rachel squeals. Santana looks over to see Rachel and Quinn playing tug a war with the blanket. "Stop it Quinn. Is she drunk?" Rachel asks Mack.

Quinn giggles and Mack shrugs. "She had a couple of beers?"

"I wanna go to the hospital, Rach. Come on." Quinn gives a weak tug to the blanket.

"Okay." Santana gives up on trying to go back to sleep. "Let us get dressed and then we'll go."

"Okay."

Quinn falls asleep on the way to the hospital. But not before her usual emotional drunk personality showed up. She cried about sick babies and kittens before passing out.

When they get to the hospital they sit in the car while Rachel goes buy a couple of bottles of water. When Rachel gets back Mack tells Santana and Rachel to go in the hospital and her and Quinn will come in once Quinn sobers up a little more.

Mike is the first to spot them when Santana and Rachel make it into the waiting room.

"Hey guys." Mike and Tina walk over and hug the couple. "Puck's in the delivery room now."

"Where's Quinn?" Tina inquires.

"Outside," Rachel informs them with a smile. "She'll be in and a little. She needed some fresh air."

Two hours later Puck walks into the waiting room with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Santana thinks she's never seen him look so happy and mature as she does now.

"It's a girl." He beams. "I have a little girl."

"We have a girl?" Quinn stands from her chair. She and Mack joined them in the waiting room an hour ago. "A girl!" Then Quinn throws her arms around Puck.

They go around hugging Puck and congratulating him.

"This is so exciting!" Tina squeals. "We have a little girl."

"Am I missing something? What's up with you and Quinn saying 'we have a little girl'? I thought Puck was the father." Mike asks confused.

"He is," Quinn pokes Mike. "But we plan on spoiling her like she's ours." Quinn and Tina high five while Santana roll her eyes.

"Anyway…" Santana stresses the word out. "What's her name?"

"London Puckerman." Puck grins.

"No middle?" Rachel asks this time.

"Naw…we couldn't agree so…"

"Cool. I like London."

"I'm going to go back in there and see how Sandy and the baby are. I'll let you guys know when you can see London."

#$%^&*&^%$#

"Where are you going?" Rachel says from her spot on the couch next to Puck. "Santana!"

"Whoa…volume." Puck shakes his head. "London just went to sleep dude."

Rachel apologizes. She knows how much the two month old has been keeping the new parents up. Hell she lives with them so she's been up just as much. Sometimes she watches the baby to give the couple some extra rest.

Rachel gets up and follows Santana down the hall when she doesn't get an answer.

"Hello…where are you going?" Rachel questions as she shuts her bedroom door.

"Out with the girls. We're going to try that new club downtown." Santana says getting on her knees so she can look under the bed. "Have you seen my other shoe?" Santana raises one black pump in the air so Rachel will know which shoe she is referring to.

"It's in the closet on the top shelf." Rachel says going to the closet and getting the shoe for her girlfriend. "I didn't know you guys were doing that tonight."

Santana roll her eyes at her girlfriend. Santana told Rachel three days ago that she and the girls wanted to go clubbing. She invited Rachel and also asked her if she wanted to go last night. Rachel declined. She said she was too tired. Rachel seems to be tired a lot recently. Between work, networking with Jesse and his team and watching the baby, Rachel hasn't been spending that much time with Santana.

Jesse and Rachel's song has been playing on the radio in Brookeville and a couple of other cities in the state. Some other producers have contacted Rachel, so she's been busy with that too.

"Well we are. You coming or not?"

"Who pissed in your cereal?" Rachel frowns.

"Rachel…" Santana sighs and throws her phone and shoes into her big ass purse. "I still have to go home and get ready. Are you going or not."

"I don't know." She shrugs. "Maybe I'll meet you there."

"Whatever." Santana waves her off and opens the door to leave.

"You're so childish."

"Yup. Sure is."

%^&*(*&^

Despite her fight with Rachel, Santana finds herself at the new club having fun. They decided to take a taxi tonight so everyone is pretty liquored up.

"This place is awesome!" Tina shouts and does another shot.

"I know, right?" Mack grabs Quinn hand. "Let's dance." Santana watches her two friends walk off and leave her at the table with Tina.

"Hey look," Tina points across the room. "There's Rachel. Oh…and Jesse." Santana head snaps around to see Rachel across the room talking to Jesse. Rachel catches her eyes and waves before walking over. Jesse following.

"Hey." Rachel kisses Tina on the cheek and sits down next to Santana. "This place is nice."

"Sorry dude," Tina scoots over in the booth, stopping Jesses attempt at sitting down next to her. "This is a girl's only zone. Bye bye." Santana tries not to laugh at the shocked look on Jesse's face. She loves how her friends can read her. Tina just knew that Santana didn't want to look at Jesse's stupid face and like a good friend… she's taking care of the situation. This way Santana won't get into argument with Rachel for telling him to fuck off.

"Are you serious?"

"Very." Jesse looks over to Rachel for help but she just shrugs.

"I'll catch you later, Rachel." He says before walking off into the crowded club.

"I can't believe you brought him." Santana shakes her head.

"I didn't bring him anywhere."Rachel counters.

"Oh…I feel one of those awkward moments coming on," Tina grabs her purse. "I'll go get you a drink Rach."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Rachel pouts.

Santana's getting ready to respond when Jesse walks back up to the table.

"Rachel did…"

"Shut up!" Santana stands.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me." Santana would have got in his face but Rachel is in the way. "I'm trying to have a conversation with _my girl_ and you keep interrupting. Go fucking dance or something." Santana flicks her wrist in a dismissive way. "I don't really care what you do but go away." Pause. "Please." Maybe adding please will lighten Rachel's disappoint in her for cussing the guy out.

"I jus…"

"Jesse." This time Rachel interrupts. "Just walk away."

Rachel and Santana sit at the table in silence for a good two minutes before Santana decides to break the silence.

"This week really sucked Rachel." She says facing her girlfriend. "I missed you and ugh…"

"I missed you too."

"Can we just have a good night and then maybe stay in and cuddle tomorrow."

"That sounds perfect." Rachel smiles.

"At my house." Santana adds. "I love London but…"

"Hush and let's dance."

"Okay…but one more thing." Rachel scoots back into the booth. "Um…"

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks concerned.

"Nothing." Santana smiles and shakes her head at herself. "I just…will you move in with me?"

"What…seriously?" Rachel mouth drops open.

"Yeah…I mean….technically its Quinn and I place but you know what I mean."

"San…"

"I just miss you and I know that London cries a lot and you and Puck would eventually have to..." Santana is cut off by soft lips on hers.

"Yes." Rachel smiles into the kiss. "I'll move in with you."

$%^&*(*^&%$#

"Do you want kids?" Santana almost chokes on her own spit.

They are currently in Santana's and Quinn's kitchen. Rachel just got done cooking and is busy making Santana a plate.

"What?"

"San…"Rachel whines and slaps at Santana's stomach.

"I don't know…yes. Not anytime soon." She says with a frown.

"Good. Because I think I want kids." Rachel says putting a plate down in front of Santana at the table.

"Oookay?"

"I want kids with you."

"You do?" Santana asks with a soft smile.

"Yea…I mean, they'll probably have crazy bad attitudes and be very possessive like you." Rachel teases.

"Oh yeah." Santana turns in her chair and pull Rachel to stand between her legs. Rachel puts her arms on Santana shoulders.

"But they'll also be smart and beautiful…like you."

"Is this leading up to a proposal?" Santana jokes.

"Not yet." Rachel leans down and they share a kiss.

"Well I want a ring before I have your kid." Santana pecks Rachel's bottom lip.

"Hush."

"Yeah…hush." Quinn says coming into the kitchen.

"You guys are gross." Mack says following Quinn over to the sink.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping." Rachel says fully sitting on Santana's lap now.

"Hey…I just came for a plate." Quinn says after washing her hands and going over to the stove. "Didn't nobody tell you guys to get all emotional and shit in the kitchen."

"Yeah…take that down the hall."

Santana laughs and stands with Rachel in her arms. "We will. Put my plate in the microwave."

"Will do captain." Mack says walking over to the untouched plate. "Hey Rachel!"

"What!" Rachel yells back from down the hall.

"Are you on birth control?" Rachel frowns at the question. Last time she checked she was in a relationship with a girl. A girl with a vagina.

"No!"

"Hey San!"

"Yes!"

"Wear a condom! She seems like a sneaky one!"

"Fuck off Mackenzie." This time Rachel yells. Santana just laughs and continues down to their bedroom.

"You're stupid." Quinn grins around a piece of chicken.

"No Lucy," Mack says seriously with a sigh. "I'm sexy."

**TBC  
><strong> 

**a/n: You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading, subscribing and leaving your thoughts at the end of each chapter.**

**Please Review. Even if it's just two words :) **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Pick them up, Santana." Santana roll her eyes at Rachel's demanding voice.

"No." And then Santana sits down on their shared bed. "They're not hurting anyone."

Since Rachel has moved into the apartment, they only ever get into arguments about one thing…Santana leaving her clothes thrown across the bedroom floor. Even when they weren't living together they would argue about Santana's habit of taking off her clothes and leaving them in the floor until she feels like picking them up.

Since Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mike, and Mack have all graduated, Quinn has been at work a lot more. After graduating, Quinn got a full time job at a magazine company as an assistant photographer. And when the blonde isn't at work, she's at Mack's, so Quinn is not home that often. Rachel got a job at the local middle school as the music and history teacher. Mike is working at a local dance studio and Tina is taking more school until she figures out what she wants to do with her life. Mack hasn't put her degree in physical therapy to use yet. She's still working at the movie theater for right now as a manager. And Santana is in school this summer to make up for the quarter of school she missed out on when her mom was sick. Her graduation ceremony won't be until the end of the year.

"Well…they're hurting me. Just get them up." Rachel frowns. Santana can tell that she's really irritating Rachel but she refuses to lose this argument. They've been living together for three months now. It's almost July and Santana has been doing nothing but whatever Rachel says since the girl moved in.

But not today.

"You are so childish." Rachel kick's Santana's gym shorts when Santana ignores her and leaves their bedroom.

"Stop following me." Santana sighs sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop.

"I don't see why you can't just pick up your clothes."

"Because it's our bedroom, Rachel. No one is going to know that my work out clothes from this morning is on the floor. No one cares," Santana pauses to smirk at Rachel. "No one but you. Get over it."

"Fine." Rachel says in that tone of voice that lets her knows that this argument just went up a step. Rachel's super pissed.

Santana watches as Rachel walks out of the kitchen without another look in her direction.

Three hours later Santana finds herself in Puck's and Sandy's apartment watching as Rachel rocks London asleep. Sandy and Puck are out on a date and have left Santana and Rachel in charge of watching the beautiful little baby.

Santana and Rachel haven't really spoken since they argument earlier.

"You're good with her." Rachel looks up from the now sleeping baby. "I think out of all aunts, you're her favorite. "

"Well she's my favorite little person." Rachel smiles down at London.

"And you're my favorite little person."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I hope you don't think that being cheesy is going to make me stop being mad at you."

"Hey," Santana shrugs. "One can only hope."

Santana watches from the couch as Rachel rocks the baby for couple of more minutes before getting up to go put her in her crib. Rachel comes back a few minutes later with a baby monitor in hand and a frown on her face.

"Come here," Santana pats her lap. "Let me kiss those juicy lips." Rachel rolls her eyes but walks over to Santana anyway. "I'm a jerk, baby. Forgive me." Santana mumbles against Rachel's lips.

"Always." Rachel allows Santana to kiss her. "But I'm still mad."

Santana laughs and pecks Rachel's lips a few more times.

%^^&%$^&$#

"That shirt is ugly." Tina informs Rachel when Santana and Rachel walk into Puck's and Sandy's apartment.

"That was rude." Rachel frowns, walking over and taking London out of Quinn's arms. "Come here beautiful."

"And that shirt is offensive."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's hurting my eyes." Rachel rolls her eyes and sits down on the couch next to Mack.

Santana giggles at her friends bickering and kiss London on the cheek before greeting everyone else in the room. Everyone is over Puck's and Sandy's for their usual dinner. But this one is a little more special because usually on this day they would all have classes the following week. But now they are college graduates who only have jobs and hobby's to look forward to. There are no more classes to attend and papers to write.

Santana is knocked out of her thought by Puck and Mike walking into the apartment with two cases of beer. "Let's get this party started!"

Santana grins.

It's going to be one long but fun night.

**TBC**

**a/n: okay…hello! Thank you guys for reading, reviewing and subscribing!**

**It would be really cool if this story could get up to 100 reviews before I post again. Which, I'm thinking will be Sunday night hopefully. So please review. I don't care if you ramble or if you only write two words. Let me know what you think about past chapters if that's what you want to do. Tell me where you would like to see the story go. Whatever you want to say…just review because that would be awesome!**

**Once again you guys are amazing and THANK YOU!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"She is so messed up!" Mack yells into Santana's ear as they stand behind Rachel at the flip cup table.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Santana grins and cheers Rachel on as she tries to flip her last cup before Mike. Rachel cup flips just seconds after Mikes. Santana pulls a pouting Rachel into her arms. "It's okay, baby. He's a champ. You'll get there one day."

"The rooms spinning." Rachel says into Santana's chest. Santana just laughs and grabs Rachel hand to lead her to the coach.

The party has been going on for two hours now. They decided to move it to Quinn's, Santana's, and Rachel's apartment because it's bigger and they wanted to turn the dinner into a party. They called up some other graduates and some of the underclassmen that they know, so the apartment is pretty packed. Mrs. Anne, Puck's older neighbor, had no problem with babysitting London, so Sandy and Puck could come and have a good time with their friends.

After a couple of dances and mingling, Santana was able to talk Rachel into relaxing and having some drinks. Then after a while Rachel decided that she wanted to get in on a game of flip cup, now the girl is super drunk but still having a good time.

"You okay?" Santana asks as she runs her hand through Rachel's hair. They have been sitting on the couch for ten minutes now just watching the people around them.

"Yeah," Rachel buries her face into Santana's neck. "I might puke later on though."

"It's okay. I'll hold your hair back."

$%^&&^%

Once Rachel starts to feel better, Santana decides they should dance a little. They dance around with Tina until Rachel wonders off with Quinn to watch Mack play a game of beer pong.

Santana is in the middle of laughing at a ridicules dance move Tina is doing when she feels someone press up against her back. "Hey sexy." Is purred in her she turns around Carter is standing behind her.

Santana has seen Carter around at parties and clubs. Plus there was that period that Mack and Carter was sleeping together before Mack got with Quinn. Carter still flirts with Santana and Mack whenever she can but of course nothings come of it. Rachel knows of Carters flirty ways so she doesn't even get jealous anymore when she catches Carter eyeing Santana at the clubs. Carter is just like an annoying stray cat waiting around for someone to notice it. Santana has never cared for cats.

"What's up?" Santana allows Carter to pull her closer only because Tina is behind her. Santana figures a little innocent dancing between the three of them is okay.

"You still with oh girl?"

"Rachel. And yes. I'm still very much with her."Santana says stepping away when Carter starts to get touchy. "What do you want Carter?"

"Hey," Cater throws her hands up. "I was just seeing if I had a chance."

"Well that would be a no." Tina says over Santana's shoulder. "You're hot and all but Rachel's fucking gorgeous and Santana's married to her gorgeous ass." Santana laughs as Tina shoos Carter away. "Have a nice night with someone else." Tina grins and grabs Santana's hands. "What a whore."

"Totally."

For the rest of the party the group of friend's end up in a corner dancing and drinking together. Every now and then they interact with some of the other party goers.

When the party ends at almost five in the morning, the apartment is covered in red cups, beer cans and liquor bottles.

"This is going to be hell to clean up tomorrow." Quinn comments as she sits down next to Rachel who is sobering up.

"Well…it was fun." Mike says from his spot on the floor. "I just want to sleep now."

"Me too." Mack joins into the conversation. "Well…after me and Quinn do the nasty."

"Mack!" Quinn turns bright red. "Shut up."

"What?" Mack smirks. "You're a total beast in bed, babe. That innocent little blond act doe…" Mack is silenced by Quinn when she jumps up and covers her mouth.

"Excuse us." Santana laughs as Mack and Quinn bicker as they make their way to Quinn's bedroom.

"…I don't get those two." Sandy says from her spot next to the couch. "Anyway…ready?" Puck nod at his girl before standing and hugging Rachel and Santana. "Do you Asians need a ride or are you staying here tonight?"Tina rolls her eyes at Sandy's question but gets up anyway to follow the parents out of the apartment.

Santana walks around the apartment, making sure everything is locked up before grabbing Rachel's hand to walk to their bedroom.

Once they're in the bedroom, Santana quickly gets undressed and hops onto the bed.

"Could you not tonight?" Rachel says eyeing Santana's clothes from the doorway. "I don't want to trip over your jeans while I'm on my way to the bathroom."

Santana sighs but picks up her jeans and t-shirt and puts them in the dirty clothes basket across the room. "You better be glad I love you." She comments as she walks back to the bed.

Santana bites her lip as she watches Rachel shimmy out of her tight skinny jeans, than putting her hand up her shirt and coming away with her bra. Santana's still feeling the effects of the vodka. Alcohol always makes her horny. Hell Rachel always makes her horny.

Once Rachel is down to just her panties and a t-shirt, she joins Santana in her bed. "Oh my god, your hands are cold!" Santana giggles when Rachel jumps away from the hand she tried to sneak up her shirt.

"Well you better get used to it because these hands are going to be all over you." Rachel squeals when Santana climbs onto her, running her hands down her sides, under her shirt. Santana tickles Rachel for a few more minutes before going in for a kiss. "What's wrong?" Santana asks when Rachel stops her from lifting her shirt.

"Not tonight, okay?" Rachel pats Santana's shoulder.

"Not okay." Santana groans. "Baby I'm like super horny…"

"You're always horny," Rachel comments with a tired smile.

Santana roll her eyes. "True. But I'm not always," She leans down to peck Rachel's soft lips. "super horny." Another peck. "Come on, Rach. I'm _super_ horny." Then she captures Rachel's bottom lip between hers.

Rachel gives into the kiss, even allows Santana's hand to creep up her shirt to palm her left breast. "San…" Rachel sighs when Santana moves the kisses down to her neck. "San…seriously." Santana feels Rachel's little hand lightly pulling on her hair. "Not tonight. I'm too tired."

"Super horny, Rachel." Santana mumbles against Rachel's neck.

"I know."

"So?"

"So take care of yourself." Santana pulls away from Rachel's neck at that. "Don't look at me like that."

"Why would I take care of myself when I have you?" Santana frowns.

"Well you can't have me tonight, so either take care of yourself or go to sleep."

Santana slides off Rachel and props herself up on her elbow. "I don't feel like touching myself tonight." Rachel giggles and Santana pouts. "You're making this up to me." Santana demands while thinking of all the sex toys she plans on using on Rachel when the girl has to make up for not giving her any tonight.

"Promise." Rachel seals it with a sweet kiss goodnight.

%^&*(*&^%

The next few weeks go very slow for Santana. Almost seven months ago she went from a cashier to a supervisor at Erin's, the retail store she works at, now she's trying to put her management degree to practice by trying to move up in Erin's to a manager's position.

Earlier today she had an interview with a corporate manager. After an intense interview, Santana found herself promoted to produce manager. When she got home all of her friends minus Mike was there to congratulate her. Mike could her during his break at work to tell her how proud he is. Everyone left after a few hours of sitting around the living room talking and laughing. Then Rachel dragged Santana into their bedroom to do some naughty things to her.

There is few times when Santana finds herself under Rachel. Santana has always been the top. She likes having control. She loves watching Rachel whither underneath her.

Santana likes being the top.

But she loves Rachel.

So whenever Rachel feels the need to call the shots, Santana is more than willing to hand over the power and let her girl take over.

So now as she finds herself under Rachel with two fingers buried deep inside her and intense eyes roaming her face, Santana can only think of three words. Three words that she doesn't thinks even begin to convey how much she's in love with this girl above her. Santana doesn't believe there is any words deep enough to express her feelings. But these three words are all she has right now.

So she uses what she has.

"I love you." Santana whispers over and over again into Rachel's shoulder as she starts to come down from her high.

**TBC **

**A/N: Thanks for leaving your awesome comments at the end of the last chapter, subscribing and reading this story. Some of you guys commented about different things you would like to see with the story so I'm going to do my best to incorporate those things. **

**Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters…**

**A/N: Okay…so I know it's been **_**forever**_**. I accidently kicked my laptop off of my bed…so yeah…it's broke. I had already started working on this chapter but I lost it when I broke my laptop. (sad face) anyway…I don't have a computer right now and probably won't have one until mid august. I'm in the middle of moving so I don't have the extra money right now to go out in buy a new one. I do get all of your reviews and alerts to my phone and they always make me smile, so please keep them coming. **

**I have to come over my sisters to upload new chapters for the time being, so I'm not sure how this will work out. I'll do my best not to make you guys wait too long for new update. You guys are awesome and I thank you!**

**A/N 2: Who all watches **_**the real l word**_**? Show of hands? That sh** crazy right? But I do like **_**Hunter Valentine**_** song **_**this bull rides tonight**_**. **

**Also, I'm a HUGE **_**big brother**_** fan, so if you watch that show hit up my inbox, lets chat about the craziness of that game. **

**Anyway…you guys are awesome and I hope to hear from you!**

Chapter 28

"No!" Santana jumps when she hears Mack's voice. "No. Leave."

"What? Why?" Santana wipes some slobber off of London's chin. The little girl is sitting quietly in her lap playing with her hands.

"Because," Mack walks further into her office. "This is a no baby zone." She says with a shrug before plopping down into her chair. "And more importantly this is a no_ London_ zone."

"You're ridiculous." Santana sighs and puts London on the floor so the one year old can crawl around the little office.

"I'm serious Santana." Mack frowns as London crawls closer to her. "Quinn is obsessed with her. I mean, I think London is the cuties little baby _ever_," Mack starts before smiling down at the little girl playing at her feet. "But I've seen her too much this week. Every time I come over your place she's there and then Quinn babysat the other day and decided to use my apartment is her daycare headquarters. I need a break."

"Oh get over it. Your just mad because you've haven't been able to get into Quinn's pants this week."

"Well…yeah, that's what I just said."Santana laughs at Mack craziness. "Anyway, what brings you to my office?"

"I needed a place to hide out."

"Fighting with Rach?"

"Nope. Tina and Mike broke up." Santana laughs at the way Mack jumps up from her seat. "I'm pretty sure Tina's at the apartment with Rachel crying about it."

"Whoa dude, you're a terrible friend." Mack shakes her head at Santana's words. "You should care about your friend's feelings."

"I do care. That's why I'm avoiding Tina and Mike. They'll be back together by tomorrow night." Santana smirks.

Tina and Mike break up at least once every few years. They've been together since they were juniors in high school. Every now and then they will get into an argument and break up but after a few days apart they make up and call it a day.

When these break ups happen Santana tries to stay out of the way. She's just not one to go through the emotional rollercoaster for nothing. She knows that after all of the crying, talking and yelling those two will be okay. So she hides out when she needs to.

"Plus your one to talk, I called you about twenty times when Rachel and I got into that huge argument a few days ago. And then you acted like you weren't at home when I came over."

"Hey in my defense," Mack throws her hands up. "That was the one day I saw Quinn without London attached to her hip. I called you after, didn't I?"

"Ridiculous."

"What's up with you in this ridiculous word? You're ridiculous." Mack stands. "Now get that cutie and get the hell out of my office. I have a business to run."

#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%

After Santana drops off London to her parents, she picks up some Thai before going home to Rachel.

Santana groans when she walks into the living room. Sitting cuddled up on the couch with her girlfriend is Tina. Rachel gives her a lazy smile and Tina just sniffles when she sees Santana.

"Tina's staying the night."

Santana just nods and goes into the kitchen to split up the food. When she returns the three of them just sit and watch TV until Tina falls asleep.

After cleaning the living room, Rachel helps Tina down the hall to Quinn's room. Quinn's staying over at Mack's tonight.

Santana had just finished putting on a t-shirt to sleep in when Rachel walks into the room. "Are you okay?" Rachel asks as she pulls the covers back to get into bed. "You've been real quiet tonight?"

"I'm good." Santana joins Rachel in bed. "I'm just tired. London is just full of energy." Santana smiles thinking about the baby.

"Did you lose her in the grocery store again?"Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you stop bring that up. I did not lose her." Santana grins when Rachel straddles her. "She walked off."

"She can't walk yet."

"Shut up." Santana roll her eyes and pulls Rachel closer.

"Talk to me." Rachel pouts after a few minutes of silence.

Santana doesn't say anything but instead leans up to connect her lips with Rachel's. They share light kisses for a few minutes before Santana pulls back to rest her forehead against Rachel's. "How opposed are you to the idea of having sex with Tina just down the hall?"

"Very." Rachel giggles. "I'm pretty sure all three of us will end up in this bed before the morning."

Santana nods in agreement. Anytime Tina has an emotional breakdown or just feels some kind of way about something, she ends up climbing into the bed with one of her friends to keep her company. Like a little cuddle buddy. Santana and Rachel have no problem with that, Tina's their friend so they understand.

"True that." Santana pats Rachel's thighs before running her hands up and down them. "Can I take you to lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rachel bumps their noses together. "That sounds like a brilliant plan."

$%*(^%&$$^&%^

Santana hates moving. She absolutely cannot stand it. But she loves Rachel and she loves the house they are moving to. Her love for Rachel and the house is the only thing that's keeping her together on this moving day. It seems like everyone around her has lost their minds.

Santana and Rachel had told their group of friends that they would be ready to start moving their things into the new place at ten. _Everyone _was late. Quinn got out of bed at ten and refused to do anything until she had breakfast. Puck and Sandy got held up for an hour at Sandy's parent's house while dropping off London. Mike and Tina still haven't made up so they both showed up late trying to avoid being there before the other. And Mack. Mack just decided that coming to help at around twelve was better than at ten.

"Mike! Pay attention. My record collection is in that box." Rachel sighs and watches as Mike carelessly drops the box by some other boxes marked Rachel.

"Dude it's been a week. Just apologize and make up. You're killing us here." Mack comments from her spot sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, eating from a bag of gummy bears.

"Shut up." Mike walks pass, making sure to knock the bag of gummy bears to the floor. Mike leaves the room and it's just Mack, Rachel and Santana in the master bedroom until Puck, Sandy and Quinn come into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Okay…we have to do something about the Asian duo." Sandy says leaning back against the door. Santana laughs and sits down next to Rachel, who is sitting down on the floor next to her boxes.

Mike and Tina have been making everyone uncomfortable since they showed up. They are not speaking to each other and then Mike seems to be in a funky mood. Plus just the past week has been weird. Santana has to split her time between them or not hangout with either of them at all. She doesn't know how much longer she can do this awkwardness.

"As much as this pains me to say," Santana pauses for effect. "I agree with Sandy."

"I don't know guys," Quinn snatches the gummy bear bag from Mack. "This seems serious. Maybe we should stay out of it."

"Is that what you are going to tell Mike when he calls you at four in the morning to talk about how he loves the single life?" Santana roll her eyes.

Mike made that phone call to her a couple of days ago. He tried to sound all up beat but Santana could tell that her best friend was sad.

"Dude better not call at four in the morning." Mack mumbles but gets ignored by the others in the room.

"Stop trying to make Mike seem weak." Puck joins the conversation. "He doesn't whine like you girls."

"Fuck off." Santana flips him the bird.

"Guys," Rachel claps her hands to settle down the room. "I'm with Quinn on this one. I've been talking to Tina and I think they are serious about this break up."

"Very serious!" Everyone jumps when Tina's voice carries through the door.

"Damn." Quinn frowns down at the gummy bears she spilt on the floor when she heard Tina's voice.

"Open this damn door." Mike voice booms next. Sandy shakes her head at the cowering friends before opening the bedroom door and letting in Tina and Mike.

"I don't whine." Mike kicks Santana's foot.

"I can't believe you guys were having a meeting about us."

"Will it make you feel better if we say it wasn't planned?" Santana tries to ease her friend's frustrations. "It really wasn't."

"Are we being that awkward?"

"No."

"Yes."Sandy is the only one to say yes. "This is awkward right now. I'll be in the kitchen." And with that Sandy leaves the room.

"Look guys," Mike moves into the middle of the room to stand next to Mack's chair. "Tina and I are taking a break. We know it's awkward right now but…"

"Just work with us." Tina jumps in. "We've never been just friends before, so this is new to us. We are going to try to be less awkward. We know this is weird for you guys too."

"Its fine guys," Rachel pats Santana leg before standing. "Do whatever you have to do. We will support whatever you guys decided to do." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Yeah," Puck opens up the room door. "Just don't call me at four in the morning." Puck laughs and leaves the room.

"Seriously Santana." Mike shakes his head. Santana just shrugs.

"Are we done?" Quinn asks stepping up next to Tina. Mike and Tina nod. "You guys good here?" Quinn looks over to Rachel and Santana who are both standing, hugged up together.

"I think we got everything." Santana nods.

"Great!" Quinn links arms with Tina. "Let's go get something to eat."

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Santana and Rachel have been in their new home for a month now.

And they love it.

There was nothing wrong with staying with Quinn. Santana loved that too. But it's different when you share a home with your girlfriend.

They can do whatever they want, eat whatever they want, say whatever they want and most importantly have sex wherever they want. Santana's been taking full advantage of that.

That's why she has a naked Rachel pinned down under her on the living room floor. They've been going at it for the last few hours.

It started with them both having the weekend off from work. Well… being that Rachel is a school teacher; she always has the weekends off. But Santana has a crazy Mangers schedule so she's not always off of work or at home when Rachel is. But by luck, Santana and Rachel had this weekend off to spend together so they spent it cuddled up on the couch, having sex whenever the mood strike and they went out to dinner both Friday night and Saturday night. Today they decided to save some money and just make something to eat at home.

Santana has been soaking it all up. It's been awhile since they've been able to just relax and enjoy each other's company. Between work and their friend's issues, it's been hard to just have a full day together, let alone two full days.

"San…." Rachel chuckles when Santana playful nips at her exposed nipple. "Stop. I have to start on my lesson plan for the week." Rachel chuckle turns into a moan as soon as Santana captures the nipple between her teeth.

"One more round baby." Santana protest as she licks around the nipple.

Rachel moans but then remembers how Santana said that same thing two hours ago. "Santana," Rachel lightly tugs on her girlfriend's hair. "No more. We have to go back to being responsible now. Plus this floor is hurting my back."

"Fine." Santana moves up Rachel's body to kiss her lips before sliding off of her. "If we must."

"Don't be a baby," Rachel sits up and pushes Santana's shoulder. "You had me all to yourself all weekend."

"I know and I love it." Santana stands up and reaches down to pull Rachel up as well. "I love you." She tells her short girlfriend once they are both standing.

"Love you too." Rachel pecks Santana on the lips before pulling her towards their bedroom so they can put on some clothes.

#$%^&*(

"The house is beautiful girls." Carmelo compliments his daughter and her girlfriend after he walks around their house. Carmelo has come to visit them for the first time since they moved.

"You guys decorated real nicely. It really has that home feeling to it." He says walking around the living room. He stops and looks at all the pictures or typed out lyrics the girls have hanging on the wall in picture frames.

"Thank you." Rachel steps up to the man. "Can I get you anything to drink? I know Santana lazy behind didn't offer you anything?"

Carmelo chuckles. "Water would be lovely Rachel." Santana rolls her eyes when Rachel leaves to go get a glass of water.

"I'll take some juice, babe. Thanks!" She calls after her girlfriend. "I love that picture." Santana says from her spot on the couch.

Her dad is standing in front of a black and white photo of Santana in her mom playing in their backyard. The picture shows them caught in mid laugh. Marie Lopez is standing behind Santana with her hands tickling the young girl's side. Santana had to be about seven in the picture.

"Me too." He nods once before walking over to the couch to sit next to his daughter.

Rachel walks back into the room with a cup of water. "Where's my juice?" Santana pouts. Rachel rolls her eyes and sits in the recliner.

"I'm not your maid. Get it yourself." Santana huffs, making Carmelo chuckle at their behavior.

"Well guys I'm going to go check into my hotel. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant at seven."

"Whoa….you are not staying at a hotel…sir." Rachel jumps out of her seat. "We have a guest bedroom. Please stay with us. We really want you to."

"True." Santana agrees. "But then again I can see the appeal of a hotel. They have friendly maids to get you things. Here I only have an evil girlfriend…aw."Santana rubs at her arm where Rachel lightly punched her.

"Oh stop. I barely touched you." Rachel pats Santana on the top of the head. "Now stop complaining and go get your dads bag out of his car."

"Bossy." Santana teases as she gets up to go do what she was told.

"You guys need to just go ahead in get married." Carmelo says as the two girls share amused glance with each other.

"One day." Santana says over her shoulder as she leaves out the front door.

#$%^&*(

"When are you coming home?" Santana has locked herself in the bathroom, so she could call Rachel.

Santana's dad is in the living room with Mike. Mike came over about an hour ago to talk about his relationship problems. He and Tina are still broken up and Santana thinks that they are really not getting back together.

"In about thirty minutes. I just have to pick up some stuff from the grocery store. Why? What's wrong?"Rachel voice comes through the other end of the cell phone.

"I'm going crazy. My dad keeps talking about how I should take my managing skills to a different company and Mike is here freaking out about thinking some girl in his dance class is cute."

"Your dad is just interested in your life. You guys never really get any face time together so stop complaining and entertain him. And what's this about Mike?"

"He likes some girl in his noon class that he teaches. Says she's like super cute but he's not sure if he wants to talk to her."

"Yeah…he's probably afraid it's too early to move on from Tina."

"Yeah." Santana sighs. "Okay…I'm about to go back out there. I love you and please get here soon."

Three days later Santana and Quinn are sitting in Rachel and Santana's bed with Santana recapping Carmelo's visit. She tells Quinn about how her dad gave her a big hug and told her how proud of her he is and how her mom would be proud too.

"I agree. You are doing great Santana. I think Marie is watching you and is proud of what an amazing woman you've become." Santana grins stupidly at her friend's words and pull Quinn into a tight hug.

"Thanks Q."

"No problem." Quinn playfully pushes Santana away from her. "Did Mike tell you that he asked that girl out on a date?"

"Yeah," Santana sighs. "Tina called last night to tell me that she knows and not to worry about her."

"Yeah right," Quinn smirks. "T's probably all in her feelings right now. We really need to have a girl's night tomorrow."

"We should." Santana agrees. "Rach and I have tomorrow off. I'm sure she'll be on board with going out." They sit in silence for a minute before Santana gets a thought. "Tina and Mike not dating is sooo awkward as it is. It's going to be ten times more awkward with him dating some random chick."

"I know right," Quinn sighs.

"That's what scares me with Rachel," Quinn raises an eyebrow, telling Santana to continue. "I love her so fucking much, but it's just…"

"What?" Quinn sits up a little straighter.

"What if we break up? Our whole friendship is done. Things would be super awkward between all of us. It's like picking sides."

"True." Quinn nods. "Just don't fuck up."

"Fuck up what?" Santana and Quinn jump at the sound of Rachel's voice. Santana looks to her left to see Rachel standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Hey!" Santana jumps up and rushes over to Rachel.

"Hey," Rachel smiles against Santana lips. "Are we having a sleepover lady's?"

"No. Mack is coming to pick me up in a little. But we are going out tomorrow." Quinn moves over on the bed, making room for her friends.

"Cool. I need a relaxing night out." Rachel says kicking off her shoes. "Tina _really_ needs a night out."

Quinn claps her hands together. "It's settled then. Girl's night tomorrow bitches!"

**TBC **

**REVIEW!**

Oh and also check out my new story _The Me Before You _and let me know what you think.

Thanks!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Oh my word," Santana smiles as some random lady steps up to Rachel who is holding London. "She's so cute." The lady goes on to make goofy faces, making London smile in return.

Since Santana and Rachel have the day off of work, they decided to give London's babysister a break and watch their niece while Puck and Sandy are at work. Their plan is to spend some time with the kid, have a late lunch with Mike, drop London off to her parents and then spend the rest of the day lazing around until it's time to get ready to go out with the girls.

So far they've done some shopping for some new school supplies for Rachel's class room, bought their favorite niece some new outfits, and now they are just sitting around in the malls food court. Every now and then someone will walk up to them and gush about how cute London is.

"London….such a beautiful name. She has your eyes." The woman smiles warmly at Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel doesn't both with explaining that London isn't hers. Everyone just assumes London is her daughter because she's holding her and London has brown eyes, and brown hair. Neither Rachel nor Santana corrects them because…well really who cares? These people are strangers, so it really doesn't matter.

Once the lady finishes complimenting Rachel and London, she walks off and Santana and Rachel have a good laugh about the randomness of people.

"She was nice." Santana comments as she grabs their bags so they can go meet Mike for lunch.

Rachel agrees and puts London on her hip so they can walk outside to the car.

#$%^&*()%^

"So Mike," Rachel starts. "Tell us about this girl."

"Yeah, how was the date?" Santana finishes wiping London's food covered face before turning back to look at Mike. "She a keeper?"

"It wasn't a date. We just got coffee." Mike tells them about how after his class yesterday he invited, Anne, the girl from his noon class, to get coffee. They drunk their coffee and talked a little. He tells them the little things he does know about her. "We do have a date for Tuesday though. It was the only day that we are both available."

"She sounds nice." Rachel smiles at her friend.

"Yeah," Santana just listens as Rachel and Mike go on to talk about work. She smiles when she looks over to see London head tipped to the side. That can't be comfortable.

"I think we should get London home." Santana nods at the sleeping kid.

"Oh San pick her up. Look at her head!" Rachel slaps Santana on the arm. "I'll get her stuff together."

Santana grabs the baby, Rachel has the baby bag and Mike follows them out to Rachel's jeep. "So you guys are going out tonight. Thanks for the invite." Mike says sarcastically as he watches Santana put the baby into her car seat.

"Guy…like calm down."Santana makes sure London's strapped in good before shutting the door. "Give us a minute, baby." Santana grabs Mike shoulder and push him towards his car. "Turn on the AC. This should only take a minute."

When they get to Mike's car, Santana leans back against it and eyes her best friend. "Its girl's night."

"Is that code for Tina's night?"

"Seriously Mike." Santana frowns.

This is exactly what she knew would happen if Tina and Mike broke up. It's also what kept her from jumping into a relationship with Rachel. A group of friends dating within the friendship can be dangerous because when and if things don't work out between the couple, it makes it awkward between all of the friends.

Now Mike and Tina will feel weird anytime Santana does something with one instead of the other. It's like their group of friends have to pick a team. Team Tina or team Mike. That's a tough situation to be in. Santana has known Mike since forever and she loves Tina like a sister. And while Tina and Mike like to believe that they are not forcing their friends to choice, they kind of are.

"It's stupid. I know." Mike sighs. "But like…I don't know. Can we hangout tomorrow night than? Me, you and Quinn." Santana sighs but nods her head anyway. "Okay. Cool."

"Look, your moving on and Tina's…well I don't know what Tina's doing. But I do know that we girls have had girl's night out even before you guys split. Don't let us all going out with Tina get to your head. No one is picking sides or anything. We can all go out in a big group some other night."

"Yeah," Mike nods. "I know. Sorry." Santana roll her eyes and moves to hug Mike.

"Love you guy. Stop acting all soft." She kisses his cheek before leaving.

$%^&*() *&#

"I can't believe she did a body shot!" Mack toss back another shot and points to Tina. "You are one bad ass. I can't believe you did that in a club!"

"Oh please, that was nothing." Tina shrugs and puts back on her top. Santana shakes her head. Everyone is drunk. _Everyone_. They are going to have to take cabs back home because no one wanted to stay sober tonight and Puck has London so he won't be able to come pick them up. And Mike…well Mike is just not an option right now.

Rachel was suppose to be the DD but Santana said something to her to piss her off so she started drinking too. Santana has been moody every since she's come back from talking to Mike. It's not like she's ignoring Rachel, but she's defiantly been a little distant. And when she has spoken, she's had a little attitude. Santana knows she's being a jerk to Rachel. She's misplacing her annoyance. She's really annoyed at Mike and Tina's situation and is taking it out on Rachel.

"Mack…I need another drink." Quinn interrupts Mack's and Tina's conversation. "Can you go get me a Long Island? Please."

"Sure thing, babe." Mack nods. "Come on, T. Let's see who can get the most numbers during our little trip to the bar and back." Mack pulls Tina out of her seat. "I don't like dick, but they don't need to know that."

Quinn roll her eyes and watch as Tina and Mack walk up to a table full of guys. "I'm never going to get my drink."

"I'll go get it for you Quinn." Rachel who has just finished her drink pushes Santana's shoulder to get her to move out of the booth so she can get pass.

"Bring me one too babe." Santana slaps Rachel's butt when she moves passed her.

"Thanks for inviting me guys," Sandy says when it's just Quinn and Santana left at the table. "For losers, you guys party really hard." Santana and Quinn laugh. Since Sandy had London, she's been easier to be around. She's less bitchy towards Puck's friends. Santana thinks it's because Sandy knows that they are loyal friends and are not going anywhere. They will always be in Puck and London's lives and hers if she lets them.

"No problem bitch." Quinn grins at Sandy.

"Hello ladies." Santana looks up to see Carter grinning down at her.

"Sup," Santana nods.

"Nothing much. Just looking for a dance partner."

"Where's Brit?" Quinn looks out on the dance floor for the blonde that is usually always with Carter.

"Making out with some chick," Carter shrugs. "Just thought I'd come give you girls a chance to experience these great dance moves."

Sandy laughs and gets up to dance with Carter. "You guys coming?" Santana shrugs and gets up to join them. Sandy grabs their hands and pulls them towards to the dance floor. They run into Rachel on their way.

"Do you want your drink?" Rachel eyes Santana.

"You drink it." She shakes her head in the negative and allows Sandy to pull her away.

Thirty minutes later, Santana is still having a good time dancing. Sandy has ditched them to dance with some guys that Tina has been flirting with, leaving her with Carter.

"I can see why Brit liked you," Carter whispers into her ear. "You dance pretty well." Carter moves her hands to Santana's hips. "You're so sexy." Carter continues. Santana roll her eyes. She's so use to Carter flirting that it doesn't even faze her anymore.

"I know. Thanks." Santana puts on a cocky smile and turns around to push her butt into Carters front. "To bad you can't have this."

"You're such a fucking tease." Santana laughs at the whine in Carters voice. When she looks over at the booth she was sharing with her friends, she see's Quinn and Mack making out on one side with Rachel sitting there playing with her drink on the other. When Rachel looks up and catches her eyes, Rachel frowns. Santana mouths the word 'what' and Rachel just roll her eyes and shakes her head.

"Okay," Santana moves away from Carter's groping hands. "It's been fun. See you later."

Carter smiles and blows Santana a kiss. "You know where I am whenever you want to stop playing house."Santana laughs and pushes her way passed the crowed to get to Rachel.

"It's fucking hot."She goes to sit down in the booth next to Rachel, but her girlfriend stands up. Santana shrugs and moves to the inside of the booth, thinking Rachel is going to sit next to her.

"Where you going?" Santana frowns when Rachel turns to leave.

"To find Sandy."

"Can you get me a drink wh…"

"No." Santana frowns at Rachel's tone. "I'll be back." And then Rachel joins the crowd.

"Damn." Mack's sitting on Quinn's lap laughing. "She just shut your ass _down_."

"Shut up." Santana sighs.

^&*(*&^$

It's four in the morning and the girls have just got back to Rachel and Santana's house. Sandy got her own cab back to her and Puck's apartment while Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Mack and Tina decided to stay at Rachel's and Santana's house.

As soon as she's in the door, Tina makes a dive for the couch.

"Mines!" She fully clothed lies down on the couch. Mack laughs and kneels down to help Tina take of her shoes and jacket. "I won the number game. You have to cook me breakfast in the morning." Tina tells Mack.

"Um…sure." Mack says hoping Tina doesn't remember in the morning. "Where did Quinn go?" Mack says looking around the living room.

"Kitchen." Rachel and Santana say at the same time.

"Should have known." Mack shakes her head and goes to the kitchen.

Santana and Rachel silently go to their room and change and get into the bed.

"What's up your ass?" Santana asks when Rachel turns her head when Santana tries to kiss her.

"You can be a real asshole sometimes. You know that?" Rachel sits up and turns on the lamp next to the bed.

"It's too late…or early to argue Rachel." Santana shakes her head and sits up too.

"Ugh…I can't deal with you right now." Rachel moves to get out of the bed but Santana is quick to throw her arms around the girl's waist. Santana can feel Rachel tense up. "I'm going to sleep in the living room."

"Can't. T's on the couch." Santana reminds her.

"There is plenty of floor or the recliner." Rachel argues back. "Let go Santana."

"Nope." Santana laughs when Rachel starts to try to fight her way out of Santana's hold. It ends with Rachel under Santana. Both of them sweating and feeling a little sick. "I might puke."

"Good." Rachel roll her eyes and pushes Santana shoulders but Santana doesn't move. "Get off of me."

"Is this about Carter?" Rachel rolls her eyes. "Baby…that was nothing. We were just dancing."

"More like dry humping." Rachel corrects. "Plus you've been a bitch to me all night."

"I know." Santana nods and kiss Rachel's forehead. "Open up." Santana moves her body down and pushes Rachel legs until the girl allows her to lie between them. "I'm sorry, baby." Santana pampers Rachel face with kisses. "I am an asshole Rach," Santana moves her face in front of Rachel's. "I'm jerk, baby. Please forgive me."

Rachel rolls her eyes and stays quiet. She hates when Santana dances all up on other girls and then comes back to her wanting to apologies by being all cute. And she hates how it always works.

"This is not a game, Santana." When Rachel talks her lips brushes over Santana's because they're that damn close. Santana is all up in Rachel's face. "And move. You breathe smiles like beer."

Santana roll her eyes and pecks Rachel's lips, still refusing to move off of her girlfriend. "Deal with it."Santana teases.

"Sometimes I think you don't care that you hurt my feelings…." All the teasing stops and it get tense between the two.

"What? That's ridicules Rachel." Santana roll her eyes.

"You think so, huh?" Rachel pushes Santana with more force this time. Santana takes the hint this time and lets Rachel get from under her. "I'm trying to tell you how I feel and your making jokes and shit. That's ridicules."

Santana stands up from the bed as well when Rachel swears. "Baby…"

"I know that you don't want Carter."Rachel leans against their bookshelves.

"Apparently you don't. Isn't that why we are having this conversation." Santana huffs and moves around the bed to stand closer to Rachel.

"We are having this conversation because you let another girl feel you up on the dance floor and then come back to me like everything is fucking okay."

"Okay…you're making this more then what it actually is. You act like I'm always fucking with other girls and you know that's not the truth. That shit with Carter was innocent flirting. I have a fucking girlfriend. You're my girl. I'm sorry if you got upset about tonight. I won't do it again. I didn't know it bothered you so much."

"Well it does."

"Won't happen again, okay?"

The fight just leaves Rachel. "Yeah…okay."

"Rachel," Santana moves to stand in front of Rachel. "Your feelings are important to me. Don't think I'm taking this lightly. I don't like hurting you."

"I know."

"I love you so fucking much."

"I know."

"I want to marry you one day."

"So you say," Rachel smiles.

"I'm serious. You're going to be my wife." Santana pulls Rachel into her arms. "Don't act like you don't want to be."

"I would love to be." Rachel kisses Santana's cheeks.

"You're going to have my babies too, right? You want that right?"

Rachel laughs and punches Santana's shoulder. "Right."

"Okay." Santana nods. "I'm serious Rachel. You are it for me."

"San…"

"When did we become the emotional drunks? I thought that was Quinn's role." Santana jokes.

"Well love makes you do crazy things."

"Yeah, it does." Santana rest her hands on Rachel's hips. "Love you."

"Love you more."

**TBC**


End file.
